


Myrn Las Galen

by Gwerinos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 62,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos
Summary: It's 2020. The world has changed. It has been 35 000 years since the One Ring was destroyed. Much of the Greenwood is under water in the North Sea. Legolas is now King of Minas Las Galen (Greenwood City). Having had no Dark Ages to hold them back and using magic to hide from humans, the elves have advanced in technology that does not harm the environment, far beyond anything the humans have. Is it time to reveal themselves to the world?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of 'The History of Tol Galen' series.

Danica Reinier was a twenty seven year old fantasy romance novelist who had writer’s block on the first page of her tenth novel. Attending a writer’s convention in Scotland, she found that the only interesting thing about the convention was Eldamir Tori, a thirty year old man who wrote about his adventures travelling the world which, she suspected, had been highly fictionalized. He found two things interesting about the convention, Danica and the local boat sale which had obviously been organised to coincide with the convention since there was nothing else of interest in the small town. The convention centre and attached hotel was obviously supporting the entire town. 

So on the Monday morning after the convention Eldamir introduced Danica to his newly acquired sail boat. What he didn’t tell her was that he knew nothing about sailing and even less about the North Sea.

  
  


“You used to do that to my father,” Legolas said. “Hiding in the shadows when you needed to report something that he wouldn’t like.” 

“It was so he knew what I was to tell him would not please him, to give him a moment to reflect on that myself and the message are not one in the same. Just as I do with you now.” Tauriel stepped out into his view. Her hair was tightly braided, pulled back from her face. It made her look severe, pale and thin. “Two humans have washed up on the shore.”

“Dead?” Legolas asked hopefully.

“No, majesty. Nearly so but alive.” She straightened up a little. “What would you have the guards do?”

“Take them to the Halls of Healing. Edstal, you will Captain the guard over the humans. Frigthoren, assign Lysanderiel, Lysanderion, and Amandriel to Edstal. Tauriel, you will replace Edstal. This is a temporary reassignment. Edstal, you are still a King’s Guard.” 

Tauriel looked shocked. She said nothing though. 

Edstal bowed his head. Frigthoren did the same and they left the room. Tauriel remained as she had not been dismissed yet. One hand clenched and unclenched. She wondered if he was punishing her for not killing the humans or at least shoving them back in the sea. 

“Who rescued them?” Legolas asked. 

“A guard found them and I ordered them pulled in when it was shown they lived.”

Legolas sighed. “Tauriel,” he moaned. “You, of all people, should realise how dangerous they are to us. It will only take one human to reveal our existence and that will be the end of us.” 

“They are a man and woman, their boat...what we found seemed to be a vessel for leisure. Vala saw fit to keep them alive. It is not up to me to choose their death. That is your decision to make. I left them on the beach so you could rule on their outcome.”

Legolas looked at her hands. “Are you trying to resist hitting me?” he asked. 

“Of course not, majesty.” Tauriel said. “I am simply keeping my hands warmed up.” Her tone was somewhat flat. “I am being punished then?” 

“I should punish you for lying to me. It is a perfectly reasonable temperature in here,” Legolas replied. 

“Why did you put Edstal in charge of the humans?” Her eyes met his. 

“On a normal day, King’s Guard is an honourable but boring position. But this is not a normal day because there are two humans in the city. You are a better warrior than Edstal.” 

It took a moment for her to realize that he wasn’t punishing her by having her replace Edstal. The shock was clear but brief on her face. “I thought-.” Tauriel bowed her head a little. “Forgive me. I was quick to jump to conclusions.”

“You have no objection to working with Frigthoren?” he asked. 

“Of course not, majesty.” She looked up. “He may not be as keen to work with me. I know that he still thinks me rash and quick to react. Too young in his mind, even after all this time.”

“Too young? Tauriel, you are over 36000 years old!”

“I am aware, King Legolas, but I will always be a young guard that he helped train, to him.”

Legolas smiled. “I sometimes wonder if he still sees me as a newborn infant. He became my guard the day I was born.” He poured two drinks and handed her a small crystal goblet. “It’s just apricot nectar. No alcohol on duty.” 

She took the goblet tentatively. “Of course.” She didn’t take a drink, waiting for him to drink first as he was king. “I am sure he still thinks of you as a child in some ways but you are his king and he is a good guard, better than most.” 

“I can think of only one other who could match him, if only she was not so rash. But it seems to be in her nature.” 

“I am better in many ways. He will always be more disciplined and more of a guard than I. He never angered your father, he fought in the war while I remained behind to captain the guards in the Greenwood. I would do him a disservice to say I was better in all ways.”

Legolas frowned. “You pointed an arrow in Thranduil’s face! It is a wonder that he did not remove your head.” 

“I am aware and I took my punishment. It was a long time before I was allowed home and to serve once more. I know many still hold it against me. I cannot change the past.” Tauriel looked down. “Clearly, Thranduil saw something others did not.” Her mind briefly flashed to that night and their conversation in the private sitting room. No other had been present. She shook the memory away. Her eyes lifted once more to look at Legolas. She still had not taken a drink.

He sipped the nectar. “If you had not...I would not have sought out Strider and I would not have spent those years so happy in his company.”

“Of course majesty.” She looked away, over his shoulder. She was stiff and formal. “He worried about you, missed you but knew you would do what was best.” 

“I’m not sure it was best for Gondor. Aragorn would not take a wife and thus there was no heir. His line stopped with him.”

“But do you really care? If you did, you might have encouraged him to seek a wife as well. And it affects no one but the humans so does it really matter? It had broken Arwen’s heart at the time but she found another.”

“But she lived to sail. I was the one left heart broken at his end,” he said. He had not spoken to her or anyone about it before. He was surprised at himself for speaking so openly with her. 

“It is a choice we make when we love someone. You could have walked away earlier. You knew what the result would be. It does not make it easier. Love goes hand in hand with hurt it seems. Not that I have much experience.” She bit her tongue. “You had time with him, more than some get.” Only now did she take a sip from her glass. It stopped her from saying anything else.

“It was a long time ago and all the lines of humans and dwarf that we knew were broken during the last time the world froze.” 

“Indeed. Things are very different than they once were.” Sadness moved over her features briefly. “Much changed while you were in Gondor but you still got to come back to the home you knew. Small blessings.” Tauriel took another sip. 

“The last sanctuary of Starfolk,” he muttered. 

Her eyebrows lifted a little. “Call it anything, it is still home. Even now.” Tauriel let out a soft sigh. “What will you do with them? The humans?”

“I am not as hard hearted as you think,” he replied. “If they live then they will live. Though whether or not they ever leave is another matter. This is a decision that requires much thought and counselling. If we keep them here and they have children that will be another problem. However, humans have contraceptives.” 

“Assuming they are together as a couple and not family or such. There is much for you to consider.” She bowed her head a little. 

“Father told me that you were trouble, and here you are still causing me more trouble so many thousands of years later.”

“Your father thought many things about me but regardless, I served him well as I do you.” Tauriel lifted her chin a little. “It was not my call if they lived or died.” She finished the nectar and placed the glass gently back on the table. “May I be excused to clean up before returning to serve as your guard?” 

“When Frigthoren returns. Then you will wear the uniform of the King’s Guard.” 

“It will not bother you to have me nearby?” Her voice was soft. She was acutely aware how he often avoided being near her. He had ever since- Tauriel steeled herself, closed her emotions off as best she could. 

Legolas turned away and sat down at his desk. He activated the computer and began working through the documents that he had to approve or reject. He had to do something to get his mind off her. 

Tauriel stepped back and moved to stand in the shadows near the door. There was nothing else to say. He had started to work and she was just a guard. She remained there, silent and attentive. 

“Did you ever find another?” he asked suddenly after a long silence. 

“Another?” It took a moment for her to realize what he was asking. “No. Never.” Tauriel bit back the words causing them to come out low and hard. She had not been ready for such a question. He had been hurt by her yet he had found love and comfort with Aragorn. She had lost Kili and had vowed never to love anyone. 

“The dwarf will not be waiting for you in the Halls of Mandos,” he muttered. 

“No one will be waiting for me.” Her tone was cold and matter of fact. “I cannot say he would have even loved me if he had survived or I him. None of that matters now.” 

“King’s Guards must not have family. There must be no one who can be used against them to get to me.” 

“In this brief appointment as your guard I promise I will have no family. There is no one in my life. My time is yours alone, majesty.”

“Is there no one whom you might still hold a small place in your heart who still lives, even if all hope was lost long ago?”

“There is always that place but I reconciled with things a very long time ago when he left and loved another. When he returned and never wished to be near me. I lost a great deal long ago and have made sure never to allow it to happen again. As you said...all hope was lost.” Her jaw clenched and she tried to hide her anger at him pressing at this wound. 

“Help me with a theoretical scenario. A wood elf and a high elf fall in love, but there is no contraceptive that works on high elves. They must refrain from any activity that risks conception because we are at our highest sustainable population while maintaining our present standard of life. What would you do in such a situation?” 

Tauriel felt herself blushing and willed it to stop. “I am told there are methods...hand, mouth...other entrances-“ She glanced down. “They could have contact and he could spill his seed in and on other areas.” She cleared her throat. “In truth, I do not know majesty as I have no practical experience in such matters. I only know what I hear the guards speak of.” 

“But given their love for and attraction to each other, do you think that they could refrain unless they somehow kept their distance and also refrained from letting the other know that there was still hope?” 

“I do not know, King Legolas, I am just a guard. I know nothing of these things. I think, if it were me it would take orders from the king to keep me from the one I love, if they loved me. I cannot truly say, however as I-“. She bit the inside of her cheek. “Perhaps it best to ask someone with experience in matters of the heart.”

“I am asking you.”

“If two truly loved each other, not just attracted to each other but in all ways wanted this other then no, nothing would keep them apart. They would find a way or live a life of misery. Those are the only options I could see.” Her hands clenched. “Again, your majesty with all due respect you should not use my thoughts to pass judgement on others. My heart is long since hardened and none seek my love. I know nothing in these matters. The only men I ever loved-“ Tauriel stiffened. “It was never meant to be.”

“Our technology made it easier for us to live and made life more sustainable in this city. It is a finely balanced system which allows for no leeway. Unless, someone dies, no child can be born and yet we are not humans. We do not grow old and die to make way for the next generation. It is upon my head who might have a child when one of us dies. I tell you now something that only High Elves know. All High Elves must swear upon their life that they will not be sexually active. We all live a lonely and miserable life.”

“A weight on you all. And an unfair one at that. A burden on you as king. I do not envy you this. If we could grow the land in some way...but it is not my area of knowledge. None of this is. I am simply a guard.” Tauriel bowed her head to him.

“You are not simply a guard, Tauriel. You never were. But if it makes your life easier to think so, do so.” 

Her eyes lifted to look at him. Part of her wanted to yell at him, ask him why he was dredging up the past, rubbing salt in wounds that never really healed despite her attempts to make it so. “If you say so, your majesty. I am whatever you say I am, always at your service.”

“Here comes Frigthoren. You are dismissed. You have one hour to bath, dress, and eat. Then I expect you back here.” 

“As you wish. I will be ready.” She bowed to him and left the room. She managed to hold her tongue, hold in her emotions until she was far from him. She quickly stopped at her room to get her new uniform before heading out to find a stream. She didn’t want to be inside the walls of her room. Tauriel undressed and unbound her hair before wading into the water. Dunking her head under she screamed into the water. She let the tears flow and mingle into the stream. Surfacing she wiped her face and was once more composed. 

An hour later, dressed in the King’s Guard uniform with her hair tightly plaited once more she returned to the king.

It was three weeks before the healer assigned to the humans woke them from the coma like sleep they had been put into to allow their bodies to heal properly. Eldamir stared up at the rough stone ceiling. “Danica?”

“Where are we?” She sounded shaken up. “Did you...am I dreaming?”

“You are not dreaming,” the healer said, as she stood just out of sight. “What is the last thing you remember?” 

“Water. Trying to swim.” Danica tried to turn her head. “Where are we?”

“This is the Island of Green in your language. We call it Tol Galen. You are just waking from a healing coma. Be patient, all functions will return. What are your names?” 

“My name is Danica. Danica Reinier.”

“I’m Eldamir Tori.” 

The healer stepped between their beds so that they could both see her. “I am Healer Taragwen.” She waited for them to take in the fact that she was not human. 

Danica opened her mouth to speak but froze as she took in the woman’s appearance. “Are we- what is this place?” Her mind was going through every possible renaissance fair or fantasy retreat she could think of but nothing clicked.

“You are in a private room in the Halls of Healing,” Taragwen replied. 

“No, this whole place. Is it like a resort? Those themed resorts are pretty popular.” Danica was grasping at straws. She had only really heard of themed cruises and sex resorts. Nothing fantasy based like this.

Taragwen smiled. “No, this is the sanctuary of the elves, Minas Galen. You are very lucky. The king has reprieved you.”

“Who now? King? Reprieve?” Danica tried to sit up. 

“King of Norway?” Eldamir asked. 

“King Legolas Las Galen. The punishment for stepping foot on our land without permission is death. But the king allowed you to live. Do not tax your brain. We do not appear on any map.”

“Is this- “ Danica slowly sat up. “Eldamir, what the hell is going on?” Her body ached a little from not being used. 

“Carefully, take it slow. Humans are very fragile.” Taragwen pointed to the stone wall on the other side of Danica’s bed. “There is a bathroom there. Your clothes have been cleaned and are waiting for you on a shelf in there.” 

“Where?” Eldamir asked. 

Taragwen walked to the wall and put her hand straight through it. “It will only allow one person entry at a time unless a healer over rides it.” 

Eldamir found a dressing gown at the end of his bed and put it on. 

“I will have food brought to you,” Taragwen told them and turned to leave. 

Eldamir stood up and the bed he had been in instantly vanished as if disintegrated and absorbed by the floor. “What the fuck?!”

Taragwen turned back. “What is wrong?” 

“The bed...it just vanished.” 

“It was no longer required.” 

“But...how...did it..?”

“I do not have that knowledge. You will have to speak to an engineer.” She then walked through the wall. 

Danica’s eyes were wide as she watched Eldamir and then the healer. “She just- the wall...like on Star Trek or something. What the hell is going on Eldamir?” She slowly got out of bed. Her legs were weak and she braced herself on the bed. 

For three weeks Tauriel dutifully stood as King’s Guard. She was ever attentive and never out of place. She was grateful in a way. Even though it was hard to be around him it was also nice. They used to spend a great deal of time together. Used to. Before his father made it known she could not be with him, before Kili, before the war, before Aragorn…

She kept those thoughts pressed down, hidden away behind a wall of responsibility and duty. She was a guard, a warrior. Even now she stood in the shadows, watching. There had not been any real threat to him in thousands of years but the humans being here did pose a different problem. 

Legolas wasn’t sure that it had been a good idea to appoint Tauriel as the stand in guard. He wondered if he should have assigned her to the humans instead. Her presence was a distraction. He had a great deal of ‘paperwork’ to do everyday. He had to ensure that the replicators were not being over taxed, that the forest above them was producing enough oxygen for the population. Of course others did the work of monitoring these things and many others, but he was expected to read every daily report and approve any changes. The balance they had established could so easily be destroyed. And Tauriel was a distraction.

She bent to pick up some papers that had fallen to the floor and swiftly fixed them before placing them back on the desk near his arm. It was the closest she had gotten to him in a long time and for a moment she almost faltered but quickly moved back to her place. 

Frigthoren shot her a look that said she should not have moved at all. 

Tauriel set her mouth in a line. 

Legolas picked up one of the papers and laughed. It read, ‘Report from the Sky Guards: Today was the same as yesterday and the day before and every frigging day since they called off the search for the humans.’ He dropped it on the table and it vanished.

“They presume them dead, then?” Tauriel asked. Again, Frigthoren shot her a look. “Apologies, King Legolas. I speak out of turn.” 

Legolas looked at Frigthoren. “It is only that Frigthoren thinks it will distract you from your duty. I however welcome the distraction.”

“I should be more aware. I am sorry. I am not used to simply standing around all day.” Her eyes widened a little. “Not that that is a problem, your majesty.” 

Eldamir put his hand on the rock wall where the healer had gone but found no door. He walked over to the bathroom and his hand went straight through the rock. Cautiously her stepped inside. To his left was a bench with a hole in it, presumably the toilet. To his right was a small waterfall where the water seemed to flow out of the rock ceiling and down through the rock floor. He walked back through the wall to Danica. “No toilet paper,” he joked. 

“I hope you only have to pee then…” Danica muttered as she steadied herself more and pulled on the robe that lay on the end of the bed, which promptly vanished.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “Maybe they brought you out of the coma too soon.” 

“I am fine just a little shaken up is all. I mean...we almost drown and then this place..what is this place? And a coma, and did you see her ears?”

“How could I miss them? I thought I was hallucinating one of your novels.”

“Yeah me too but I don’t have-” She waved a hand to gesture to the room. “This is next level…”

“Let’s shower and dress. We don’t know what will come next. You’ll love the shower. I expect it will show up in your next novel. Ladies first.” 

Danica chuckled. “If we ever get out of here that is…” She stepped into the bathroom. “Holy shit-” She was in there for a while washing up and when she came out she was smiling. “This place is like magic. I wish I had a pen and paper to start writing about it now.”

“We could ask. Excuse me while I get decent.” He entered the bathroom. When he came out he said, “You could have told me about the drying instantly as you walk out the shower door bit.”

“And ruin the fun of you experiencing it without knowing? Wild isn’t it?”

“It’s like being inside a science fiction movie. Still, they usually have monsters or really bad bad guys so I’m a bit nervous about our situation. If this is just a hallucination from the treatment...we’ve been here for three weeks. I don’t think my insurance is going to cover it.” 

“You have insurance?” Danica shook her head. “Big bad...what do you think is going on here? Who are they?”

“I forgot that you aren’t from the UK. We have to have health insurance. Public health won’t cover any treatment over seas,” Eldamir replied. 

Two people entered the room carrying trays of food. “Table, two chairs,” one of them said. They put down the trays and left. 

“Were they male or female? I couldn’t tell.” 

Danica shook her head. “I don’t know but they are beautiful regardless. Maybe they are androgenous.” 

“I’m hungry enough to eat a horse. Let’s see what they brought us.” He lifted the lid off the tray. There were several bowls of soft food. “Guess we are on the pureed diet.” 

Danica sat. “Seems like...are you sure we aren’t at some weird fantasy resort? This like fantasy/scifi mix…” She poked at the food. “Here goes nothing.” She took a bite.

“It’ll make an interesting book. We could coordinate and publish at the same time.”

Danica eyed him. “I feel like I was set up but...we can talk.” She smiled and took another bite. “It’s not so bad.”

Eldamir took a spoonful of each bowl. “Mashed potato, pureed carrot yuck, pureed peas, ah! Mince and gravy. Can’t quite tell what kind of mince though.” 

The more he talked, the less Danica wanted to eat. “Mince? I thought it was ground beef or something.”

“Could be. Tasty, whatever it is.” They weren't disturbed until they finished their meal. Then the table and everything else on it so of melted into the floor and vanished. “Not sure I am going to get used to that any time soon.”

“Where the hell does it go?” Danica looked down. I am so confused.” She sighed. “When do you think we will get to meet the king?”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath. I’ve never met my queen.” 

“Yeah but...this isn’t- I mean I have never met the president but this place must have at least like an ambassador we need to meet. We need to go home.” 

“Don’t be in too much of a hurry. You need more content for your book.” 

Danica nodded. “I am scared.” It was quiet, almost a whisper. 

Eldamir hugged her. “They haven’t hurt us yet, that’s a good sign.” 

“I know, I know but..” She buried her face into his shoulder and cried softly. 

“They aren’t primitive so it’s not likely we will be tossed into a volcano or something like that. Though I have never actually heard of it happening, except in movies, and there aren’t any volcanos in the North Sea,” Eldamir joked, trying to cheer her up. 

Danica laughed and wiped at her face. “No being tied to a stake in a bikini and grass skirt then?” 

“Seeing you in a bikini at least once would have been nice,” Eldamir said with a smile. 

A man and a woman in uniform, a rather formal and not very practical looking uniform, entered the room. “The king will see you now,” the man announced. 

“Oh, so we do get to see the king,” Eldamir muttered quietly to Danica. He took her hand and tried to appear a lot more confident that he felt. “Take me to your leader.”

Edstal rolled his eyes. “Firen!” he muttered.

“I think he just swore at me.”

“I think so too. Wait..he, are you sure?” Danica asked Eldamir. “Um..please lead the way.” 

Lysanderiel lead the way out of the room and then waited outside. Just outside the door was a large room empty but for one bed where a man sat as his hand was being treated by a healer, though it looked like she was literally rubbing salt into the wound as he held a small container above his hand and shook white granules out. The walls and ceiling looked less rough here but still stone. 

Danica stared as they walked past the man being treated. “What is the healer doing to that poor person? Doesn’t that hurt?” 

The patient looked up. “Not at all,” he told her.

“Really?” Danica pulled away, her hand still in Eldamir’s but she was trying to look at what was happening. “What did you do? What is this that is being rubbed into the wound?” 

“A little privacy, please,” the healer said. 

“Oh..oh...sorry…” Danica blushed and moved back to stand with Eldamir. She matched his step but was looking down at her feet, clearly embarrassed. 

“It’s a salab, a herb, liquified and crystalised for healing,” Edstal told her. He ushered them out of the building to stand on an elevated walkway that was about 2 metres wide. It had no railing and a drop of at least a hundred feet over one edge. From there they could see the main cavern that was huge. There were people everywhere and everywhere that there were no building was taken us with parks and gardens. Trees grew throughout the cavern. 

“We’re inside a mountain?” Eldamir asked. 

“Yes. This is Minas Galen. Outside is Myrn Las Galen, Greenwood in your language,” Edstal replied. 

“But there are trees...inside the mountain?” Danica was awestruck by what she saw. She wanted to look down but didn’t dare for fear of falling. 

Edstal pointed up. Far above them there were holes in the mountain sides where the sunlight streamed in and many had waterfalls that had been channelled around the city. 

“But- how is that enough to grow..” Danica gave a slight wave of her hand. “Your agricultural practices must be amazing.” 

“We no longer grow food,” Edstal replied. “We have replicators, like in the show Star Trek.” 

“I knew it! This is some fan built resort!” Danica laughed. “Are there stage shows? Do you have an entertainment like brochure or something?”

Again Edstal rolled his eyes. “Firen!”

Danica frowned. “Alright then…” She leaned into Eldamir. “Why is that one so rude?”

“I think we are supposed to go along with the whole thing,” Eldamir said. 

“I see.” She shook her head. “Fine. But there goes our books…” 

“Of course...You’re Eldamir Tori, the adventurer. I have read your books,” Edstal commented. 

“Really? What do you think?” 

“Rubbish, utter fabricated rubbish. But quite entertaining.” 

Danica was shocked. “Wow..quite the review.” She muttered. 

“Well, I’m not putting that on the cover of my next book,” Eldamir said. 

“If the king permits you to write your next book. I expect he will want to read your previous books and then approve of whatever you write about us.” 

“I am so confused...but okay let’s go along with this...your king will give us permission to write about this place? Is it like a secret society?”

“Yes, we are a secret society. We are on an island. The rest of this mountain is underwater. Do try to be respectful. This is our home and you are an added burden. The Athar already thinks you are dead so no one will question if the king decides to be rid of you.” 

“Who thinks we are dead? Rid of us?” Danica looked at Eldamir. “Part of the experience, right?” She looked fearful.

“Yeah,” he replied but was not as sure as he sounded. 

“Athar is the outside world. I am Edstal, Captain of the Guard of the Humans. This is Lysanderiel.”

“Captain of the Guard of the Humans..” Danica nodded. “Very specific. Are there others who aren’t human who have their own guards?” She wanted to get a feel for this place, the characters they had here.

“The king and the lords have their own guards. I am a King’s Guard, temporarily assigned to the two of you,” Edstal told her. 

“Oh.” Danica frowned and went quiet. 

They walked for quite a long time. People they encountered tended to try to find a way around them, some spotted them and turned back. Finally, they came to a massive staircase that lead to a platform higher than anything else in the cavern. Up still another staircase, this one narrow and curving, Legolas sat on his throne. He looked down at them. The guards bowed. 

Danica’s legs hurt by this point. Three weeks in a coma had left her a little lax on her exercise. She gasped at the sight of the elf on the throne. 

Legolas was dressed more lavishly than they had ever seen. The cloth was a green so pale that it was almost silver where the light shone on it. Eldamir was certain that his boots alone would have cost more that he made in a year. 

“The Vala have deemed that you live, though what I am to do with you, I am not sure,” Legolas said. “What do you think, Frigthoren?”

“Throw them back in the sea. We have no use for them, sire.” Frigthoren stepped out from the throne’s shadow. 

“Edstal?” Legolas asked. 

“I have no use for them. They think this is a game or something. The sea should have them back.” Edstal stated without looking at the pair.

Danica was gripping Eldamir’s hand tightly. 

“Lysanderiel, what do you think?” Legolas asked. 

“I have been watching a television show called Survival. Perhaps we could let them loose in the woods.” 

“I think not. They might damage the forest,” Legolas replied. “Tauriel?”

“I am sure I do not know the right answer. I would not kill them but in truth I would not know what to do with them either.” Tauriel stepped out of the shadow to Legolas’ left. “You are the king and will do what is best for us all.” 

“I do not need you to remind me that I am king,” Legolas moaned. 

“Then I remind you that if the Vala saw fit to keep them alive there must be a reason and to kill without cause makes us no better than orcs were. There must be a place they can stay, even in the forest if contained.” Tauriel straightened up a little and ignored the looks that Frigthoren and Edstal were giving her. “I think you should learn more about them, where they come from, what they do.” 

“For someone who does not know the right answer, you have a lot to say,” Legolas replied. 

“Forgive me.” She bowed her head and stepped back into the shadows. 

“I asked. I expected an answer. There is nothing to forgive.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Tauriel stayed in the shadow. It was clear that the others did not agree with Legolas’ sentiment. 

Legolas was trying not to react to the sight of Eldamir and Danica. He knew that they could not be who they looked like. Aragorn was dead and Arwen long since sailed. Still the sight of the man who wore the face of the man he had loved was very disturbing. 

From the shadows Tauriel was watching Legolas. She could see it, the way he looked at the humans. She had seen the resemblance on the beach but now that they were up and awake it was uncanny. It pained her as she wondered if he would court this man. After all, Aragorn had returned to him and their joining would not change the population. He was free to love him and have him. Her jaw clenched and she tasted blood on her tongue from where she had bitten her cheek. 

Legolas stook and walked down from his throne to stand in front of the humans. “Know this, Vala has decreed that you live, but in doing so we must refrain from two children who might have been born to my people. It will take your lifetimes to restore the balance of our population. This will not please the people.”

“You could just let us go home…” Danica said softly. “We don’t want to cause an issue for your people.” 

“There are two reasons why that is not possible. We do not have the means to wipe us from your mind and we cannot trust you not to write your book about us. We do not wish to be known. And secondly, we do not have the means to send you home. We have not had direct contact with the Athar since we became totally self sufficient.” 

“Just a boat. Once we get out far enough we can...shoot a flare. So a boat and a flare or light or something.” Danica was trying not to sound panicked. “Please. I would really like to go home.”

“We have no seaworthy boats and you are not important enough for us to build one for you. Your choice is the sea or to assimilate to our society,” Legolas told them. 

Eldamir put his arm around Danica and hugged her tightly to him. She buried her face in his chest. “What do you mean assimilate? What does that entail?” He asked as he held her protectively. 

“You will learn our ways and become useful to our society,” Legolas told them. “In fact I have an idea. My people have been asking for a show that is more akin to our society. A show about how humans react to us might be of interest and it will help you learn about us.” He walked to the far end of the platform and tapped his foot on a stone in the floor. A table rose up out of the floor and the top became a computer screen. “Summon Master Librarian Akkash,” Legolas told the computer. “Chair for Miss Reinier.” 

Danica flinched a little at the sound of her name and looked over at the king. She moved to sit in the chair that materialized. “A show?”

Eldamir moved to stand behind Danica, a hand on her shoulder. “What do you mean a show about how humans react? As in us?”

“Yes, it would follow your reactions as you adapt to our society.”

“I see.” Eldamir swallowed. “We don’t really have a choice, do we?”

“No,” Legolas replied. “The Vala gave you to us and we will make use of you.” 

Eldamir nodded. “On the condition that we stay together. I don’t know what you might do to her. We stay together or we will take our chances with the sea.”

“There is no chance with the sea. But of course you may stay together. You however will not breed,” Legolas told them. 

Danica blushed. “Well, no...I mean I um…” She wasn’t sure how to explain birth control to them. “No that isn’t a thing at least not for a while…”

Lysanderiel stepped forward. “The Healer has given them both contraceptives along with their translators.” 

“What?” Danica and Eldamir both said at the same time.

“The law here is that if a female conceived without permission, the father of the child must forfeit his life on the day of the child’s birth if it is a boy, or the mother if it is a girl.” 

“You keep very close watch on births?” Eldamir sounded almost disgusted. “Permission to have a child? Forced contraception?” He squeezed Danica’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we won’t have a child.” 

“We are at a maximum population level. If one is allowed to have a child, others will want one and then the balance of nature will be disturbed and we will all suffer.” 

“With all this technology you- nevermind. Don’t worry about us. You seem to have seen to that already anyway.” Eldamir was angry but did his best to hide it. 

“Our technology does not give us more air to breath or more land to live on,” Legolas told him. 

Eldamir simply shrugged. “Can we be shown to where we will stay?” His tone was civil now. He put a hand out for Danica to help her stand. When she did, he once more pulled her close. 

“This show...are there going to be people following us around or do you have cameras to watch us?” Danica inquired as she pressed herself against Eldamir. 

“You will have guards and cameras. The guards are trained to be in the background so to speak and you will not see any cameras. You will be able to see yourselves on your screen. Should I have them program two beds or one?”

Eldamir looked at Danica. “Up to you. We haven’t-”

“One. Please.” Danica was shaky and on edge. All she could think of was more space, more blanket to cover up with.

“I promise to be a gentleman.” Eldamir whispered. 

“Perhaps, you should be told that our ears are more sensitive. We can hear you when you whisper,” Legolas told him. 

Eldamir stiffened. “Great. Anything else we should know right now? Anything super important etiquette wise or like- don’t drink the water sort of stuff?” It was hard to keep his annoyance reined in.

“Do not question the king,” Edstal offered. “If he takes offense, he might take your head.” 

“Got it.” Eldamir hugged Danica tighter. “I think she would like to lay down. This is a lot to process.”

Legolas nodded after he checked the computer. “Their room is ready. It is a long walk. Edstal, carry Miss Reinier if necessary.” 

“I will be fine.” Danica gripped Eldamir’s hand.

“Not going anywhere.” He smiled at her. 

Legolas sat at his desk for awhile, discussing the preparations for the show with Akkash. Using the computer Akassh arranged with one of the elves to have the computer track the humans and broadcast everything on a new channel on the island’s broadcasting system. 

As soon as Eldamir and Danica entered their room one wall lit up with a screen that showed themselves. “That is weird,” Eldamir said as he pointed to it. A fraction of a second’s delay made him cringe at his own voice. “How do I turn this thing off?” he asked Edstal. 

“Screen off,” Edstal said. “The feed however...you can’t turn that off.” 

Legolas dismissed Akkash and followed him down the stairs. He walked fairly fast and at one point he stepped off the path to land on another several metres below. Frigthoren followed. 

Legolas started stripping off as he walked and Frigthoren picked up his clothes to carry with them. When the path led them over the river, Legolas dived in. Frigthoren continued down the path until he got to the bank, there he stood guard. 

Tauriel, having been given leave for a while, was down a little ways from where Legolas was bathing in the river. She was sitting, naked on the bank having just swam herself. Her hair was loose, draped around her as she tucked her knees up under her chin. Her mind was on the humans. She had come to a decision. She didn’t want to watch Legolas and the man with Aragorn’s face. She would ask to be sent back to the guards, she would even take a demotion. She would rather patrol the beach endlessly than watch them. She didn’t begrudge what was to come, how often could one see the love of their life returned to them? It didn’t mean she wanted to watch it happen. She had steeled herself off in many ways but it would still hurt her to see it. She was sure Legolas would understand. Afterall, he had left her after Kili. He had never heard her side of things but it didn’t matter. He had been hurt and he had left. He had found his happiness. 

Legolas dove deep into the river and swam underwater until he reached Tauriel. This part of the river flowed slowly as it was wide and deep, so the water was clear. He looked up at her through the water and then popped his head up over a rock in the bank beside which the water still deep enough that he wasn’t lying on the bottom. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” he told her. 

Tauriel jumped. It was hard to get the drop on her but she had been so engrossed in her thoughts and she had not expected anyone to come from the water. “Legolas!”

She then scrambled to her feet, uncaring about her lack of clothes. “Apologies, your majesty. I should not be so informal.” Tauriel brushed her hair back out of her face. She had let it grow so long that it was well past her backside. 

“Of course you should. Have we not been friends for thousands of years? Are you not off duty?” Legolas said. 

“I am. We- are…” Tentatively, she sat back on the bank and then eased herself in the water. It felt better not to be standing. She began to tread water. Her hair billowing around her. “I did not expect to find you out here. You frightened me. Not an easy thing to do.” 

Legolas looked up at the city that was all around them. “You have a different perspective of out here,” he teased. “But I suppose we have swum close to the surface falls. I like to see the sunset from here.” He indicated the part of the pool that was outside of the cavern. He swam over to the edge where a spell had been cast to keep the rocks from falling down the the last few feet of the mountain into the see, but the water flowed over them. 

She swam towards the area he had pointed to. “A secret? I come out here as often as I can. If you…” She swam up to the edge and then pulled herself up on a rock. “Sit right here, you can see everything.” 

Legolas seemed to rise from the water until he stood next to her and then sat, edging her over a bit so that they sat very close. “I never explained to you why I stayed away from you when I returned from Gondor or for all those years since.” Their hips and shoulders were touching.

“You did not need to. You were in mourning for a time and there was so much on your plate. Besides, it is hard to be around someone you dislike so much. I did not blame you. I understood.” Tauriel was acutely aware that they were touching. She lifted a hand to pull her hair over her shoulder, almost like a curtain to remind herself he was not hers to look at. It was so tempting to steal a glance. 

“It was hard to be near someone I loved who had done things that I found hard to forgive. So I struck a bargain with my father to alleviate his fears. You would remain Captain of the Guards and I would stay away from you.” 

She stiffened a little. “Sounds like a talk he had with me a long time ago. I was never to go near you. He would have never allowed it. So I did not. Much to the detriment of all at first but of course, you found Aragorn so it was for the best. But then, he had nothing to worry about when you returned. I am sorry you felt the need to make that bargain and I am surprised he was still worried.” Tauriel bit the inside of her cheek again. She could feel the mark she had made earlier. “He looks like him.” 

There was no point in holding back, not now. 

“Eldamir, the human?” Legolas frowned. “I had noticed. But, Tauriel, do you think me so shallow that I would be swayed by looks alone? He is not Aragorn.” 

“But you don’t know it is just looks. He has just arrived. It will take time, I am sure to get to know him.” She looked down. “You have not taken another since Gondor, at least to public knowledge. Perhaps it was just a matter of time.” 

“Timing,” Legolas replied. “Father sailed just after we reached maximum sustainable population, after the High Elves swore an oath to refrain and allow the wood elves to replace whatever population we lost. So father won. I could not have you. Even if I could gain your heart which I doubted I could.” 

Tauriel turned her head to look at him. “Would you- would you have wanted to?” She breathed out the words, barely able to bring herself to ask. Her chest felt tight. She was petrified of the answer but needed to know. 

“Yes. But it cannot be.” He looked out at the sunset. 

Tauriel nodded. It was all she could do. She stared out at the sunset. “I wish it could be.” It was whispered to the wind. Legolas took her hand in his. 

Eldamir said, rather too loudly, “Lounge chair?” One rose up out of the floor. “Another one.”

“Please be specific.” He started at the voice from no where. 

“Who is that?” 

“Verbal interface has been activated.” 

“Another lounge chair.” Another identical lounge chair appeared and the bathroom door opened. “Why did the door open?”

“I detect that you require to empty your bowels.” 

“Okay,” he replied walking into the bathroom. “Hey what do I use as toilet paper?” 

“The toilet unit will clean you. Please remain seated during the whole procedure.” 

“Is it programmed for humans?” 

“I have set it to sensitive skin.” The door closed Eldamir in.

Another voice, this time a female voice, asked Danica if she wanted to watch Netflix.

“I-” She had been giggling at the exchange with Eldamir and the voice but now she simply blinked as she looked around the room. “Yes...you have Netflix?”

“We have all the streaming services in the world as well as the nearest television stations and those which use the internet. We also have our own channels, The Humans, and Nature Live. Nature Live is broadcasting the sunset live if you which to see it. It has been voted as beautiful, serene, and calming.” 

“That sounds lovely, thank you.” Danica sat on one of the recliners. She was overwhelmed with the options and the sunset seemed the easiest. “Do you have radio too?”

The entire wall in front of her became a screen showing a magnificent view of the sun setting. “All radio signals within range.” 

“Can you find something calming?” Danica settled into the chair. “I just need to have something calm so I can you know...figure this all out. Feel like a fish out of water…”

Sounds of nature and soft music filled the room. A small table rose out of the floor with a jug a cold water and two glasses. 

“Thank you.” Danica put her hands to her face and focused on breathing, on not crying. They were stuck here. It wasn’t that the place was terrible just...it wasn’t home. It was strange and she was beginning to realize it wasn’t pretend at all. 

The air in the room changed slightly, there was a soft breeze blowing and there was the scent of flowers. The chair began to vibrate gently. 

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Eldamir exited. The look on his face was priceless, part shock, part pleasure, part unreadable. 

Danica looked up, cocking her head. “You okay?” She was trying not to giggle but his expression was too amusing. 

“Yeah, I think so...I mean...yeah. That was...indescribable. I’m not even sure what...how… you’ll find out.” 

Danica broke down into laughter now. “That good huh? Wish you had a cigarette good?” 

Eldamir actually blushed. “Not quite but definitely a unique experience.” 

“Oh my goodness, you blush and it is adorable.” She giggled more. 

He blushed all the more. He sat down in the free lounge chair and looked at the screen. “Think that is live or a recording?” 

“I- I don’t know. What time is it?” Danica called out, looking around. 

“It is sunset.” The disembodied voice said. 

“So live I guess.” Danica sighed. “I don’t know if I am okay with all this yet.” 

“You are not,” the voice told her. “Your levels are not optimum.” 

“That’s a different voice,” Eldamir pointed out. “I guess a male voice replies to males and a female voice replies to females.” 

“I guess...optimal for what?” Danica snapped. “Like...you expect me to be super happy or what? What is it you consider optimal?” She crossed her arms. 

“I detect that you are angry, sad, amused, and tired. There are other indications which I have not yet analysed.” 

“You didn’t answer her question,” Eldamir pointed out. 

“Calm. I am programmed to detect the chemical reactions in your brain which indicate that you are calm and content. You are neither.” 

Danica put her face in her hands and started to cry. “Of course I am not calm or content.” 

“Would you like me to call a healer? Or perhaps a calming tea?” 

She shook her head. “I want to lay in bed.” Danica looked at Eldamir. “Is it too forward to ask you to lay with me and just like-hold me? Not in a you know but just-” 

“Yeah, I can do that. But don’t get angry at me if my body reacts to holding a beautiful, intelligent and beautiful and um...really gorgeous woman.” 

“I won’t be angry. I just need to feel..contact.” Danica stood and then looked around. “Bed?”

With the word bed, Danica and Eldamir found themselves sitting on a large bed rather than the lounge chairs which had vanished. 

“Oh.” She crawled up to lay on the pillows and curled up on her side. She held a hand out, reaching for him, welcoming him to come lay with her. 

He pulled off his boots and laid down. The ceiling and walls were suddenly a view of the sky as the light faded and the stars came out. The calming music softened but still played and a gentle breeze blew through the room. 

“This tech is freaking me out but I like it.” 

“I know. I want to hate it but it is fascinating and well, really nice actually. Doesn’t mean I am ready to be all cheery about the situation but well...makes it a little easier I guess.” 

“The Humans broadcast has now shut down for the night,” the voice told them. 

“Oh thank goodness. I had forgotten about that and it never even occurred to me that they would watch us sleep or- oh...what if we- and they watched?” Danica felt her cheeks turn hot. 

“That would be considered pornography. It is forbidden here.” 

“Forbidden?” She rolled to face Eldamir. “Do you think they only have sex when they need a kid?”

“Why would they have contraceptives if they don’t have sex but don’t want kids?” Eldamir asked. 

“So then why forbid porn? Is it like a religious thing?” Danica whispered to him as she moved a little closer. 

“Do you wish this information?” the voice asked. 

Danica frowned. “Yes, actually I would. Why is porn forbidden?”

“Pornography is forbidden due to the ruling of the King. It is not a a religious thing.” 

“Maybe he is- what’s the word...asexual and he doesn’t like sex or something.” Danica sighed. “They are very pretty, all of them. It is so strange.” She put her face to his chest. “I am glad they won’t be watching at night.” 

“King Legolas is not asexual.” 

Danica started to laugh but pushed her face into Eldamir’s chest to try and stifle it. She was laughing so hard the bed shook a little. 

“It is great to hear you laugh,” Eldamir said. “We’ll get through this. Who knows? They might get tired of us after awhile and realise we aren’t a threat to them. Then we can go home, but I have to admit that I really don’t want to go home, because that means I won’t get a chance to cuddle you in bed like this.” 

Danica looked up at him, her laughter slowing. “Look at you, a romantic with smooth words. I swear, you must be a writer.” She gave him a wink. Her arm slid around him and she snuggled close. “Thank you.” 

“Would you have dinner with me?” Legolas asked Tauriel as they got up from the rocks. He walked with her back to where her clothes were and his evening guard was waiting for them. 

“That will not bother you? I- I would really like that, Leg-King Legolas.” She was almost shy in her response. She bent to pick up her clothes. “Yes, I would like to have dinner with you.” 

“It gets rather lonely. The only people who want to have dinner or spend an evening with me are people who want something,” Legolas replied. “Let me get your hair…” He ran his hand down her hair and the water flowed from it leaving it dry as was his own. 

It took all her willpower not to shiver at his touch. It was light and only at her hair but it was still intense. Tauriel nodded. “Thank you. I would only enjoy your company. Your offer is most appreciated.” She smiled, again it was almost shy in a way.

“Well, legally, I can’t promote you any further than Commander of the Guard, which you already are. But I don’t think you would use our friendship so.” Legolas turned away quickly and dressed, or rather had servants dress him. 

Tauriel stood there, clothes in hand and stared at his back. “No- no I would not. I have no need to manipulate the offer. I would never-” Watching him be dressed made her aware that she needed to dress and she turned her back and began to pull her clothes on. Her pants, then her shirt and lastly her boots. She hadn’t bothered with a coat or anything else. 

Legolas was not quite sure what to say during dinner. But when they were served fresh fruit from the forest he asked, “Where did you go, after...after the dwarf died?”

Tauriel stared at the food for a moment and then looked up. “I wandered a bit, hunted orcs. I travelled to find his family, the others but- I quickly realized it wasn’t...he was- I hunted, a lot. I sought out places I had never been and then ultimately, went back to the Greenwood.”

“His mother lived for quite awhile afterwards, but then the only family he had left was King Dain, a cousin, and he already knew. He was there,” Legolas replied. “As I am sure you know, I travelled north and met up with the rangers. I was with them for quite awhile until father called me home only to send me away to Imladris and another war.” 

“I was back but leading a group in the Mirkwood when he called you back. I had to beg him to let me return. I was punished for it all. I took it, I earned it. You did many great things. You still do.” Tauriel looked down. “He was very proud of you though afraid you would get hurt. He told me…”

“He still loved you,” Legolas told her. “But his hands were tied. He had to be king rather than father. Others had seen you threaten him. The lords questioned why you were not executed. He hoped one day you would forgive him.” 

“Forgive him? I had nothing to forgive him for but we talked...after...when you were gone to war. He was lonely and some nights we would sit and talk by the fire.” She looked up. “He always made it clear I was never meant for you, not as long as he lived.” 

“I miss him, every day.”

“I am sure you do.” Tauriel smiled sadly. “In some ways so do I. In some...I am glad I get to be here, in this place as your guard. And now, dinner.” 

“And will you sit with me by the fire?” Legolas asked. 

“Legolas, I will sit with you and talk, have dinner, anything you wish. You have no idea how much I have missed your company. I am lonely, the guards...I miss my friend. I miss you.” It spilled out, almost desperate sounding as her hands lay flat on the table and she looked at him. “Say the word and I would grant you anything just to spend a little time with you.” Tauriel licked her lips. “I- I am sorry I should be more measured with my words but I have kept it to myself for- centuries now.” 

“Millennia,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel nodded and then dropped her gaze. “I have spoken out of turn, offended you. I am sorry.” He said nothing else but corrected her. That was it. She could feel her heart retreating once more. She had dared to feel something and it was wrong. She bit the inside of her cheek again. 

His hand covered hers. “My feelings for you have been bottled up for millennia. I do not know how to let them out without making this situation even worse. I had hoped that you would find another and be happy. I’m not sure I can be so close to you and withhold myself from you.” 

Tauriel looked from his hand to his face. She shook her head. “I was glad to know you were happy, that you had found love and comfort. It pained me but I did not dare hope for-” She looked down once more. “I wish it was easier.” She was doing her best to stop herself from trembling. “I do not know how much longer I can be your guard. Being near you is- it was easier when I thought you hated me.” She turned her hand under his to lace her fingers with his. Her eyes closed as she simply relished the contact. 

“There is still hope, only a fraction but it is still there. We need more land,” he told her. 

“How will we get more?” She opened her eyes to look at him again. “I will do anything to help you, Legolas.” 

“The lords are against contact with the humans, but I see no other way. We must buy land, but we must ensure that it is our land and not part of another country. For this we must contact the leaders of these lands and negotiate.” 

“Do you think the humans will be able to help you? Can the two of them aid you in securing land? If we had land we could sustain more life and we-” She was getting ahead of herself. 

“We could be together. I wish you were a wood elf.” 

“I am a wood elf, Legolas.” Tauriel cocked her head a little. “Have you had too much to drink?” She looked at his still full glass. 

“No, Tauriel. You are a Wood Nymph.”

Tauriel chuckled. “There is no such thing. I am glad you are able to tease me once more.” She relaxed a little and used her free hand to reach for her glass. She did not unwind her hand from his yet. She was enjoying the contact too much to want to let go. 

“I’m not teasing, Tauriel. You are a wood nymph. You sustain us all. You are the reason why we are able to live here. You maintain the forest above us so we can breathe fresh air.” 

She stared at him a moment. “Why do you make fun of me like that? I am a wood elf, a guard...a wood nymph? What does that even mean? I have nothing to do with the forest, Legolas.” She sat a little straighter. 

“You don’t have to do anything. It is simply in your nature. The forest grows, all the plants within the cavern grow because you are present. Your mother was dying. She knew that the woods would die with her. It was one of the reasons that the Greenwood turned into the Mirkwood and let the orcs in. So she had a child with a high elf, a girl, so that she would maintain the woods and bring them back to life.”

“No. My mother and father died because of the orcs.” Tauriel whispered. She was shaken up by his words. She shook her head. “That is not- your father took me in after they were killed. I am just an elf…” Her mind was in turmoil at the ideas he was presenting. She pulled her hand away, gripping the table. 

Legolas stood. “Come with me.” He led her out into the woods through a fake rock wall that she didn’t even know was a door. There was a downed log to sit on and a small fireplace of rocks randomly stacked to contain the fire. He indicated part of the log and he sat, leaning over to light the fire. “Feel better out here?”

Tauriel sat, she took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. “Yes, thank you.” She looked around. “Your private space in the woods?”

He picked a berry off a nearby bush. “Hold out your hand.” 

Tauriel eyed him but put out her hand for him, fingers uncurling and hand extended. “A berry? Will you smoosh it in my palm like when we were young?”

“No, I want you to close your eyes and think of a tiny sprout pushing its way through the soil.” He dropped the berry into her hand. 

She eyed him but did as he asked. Her fingers closed a little, her hand cradling the berry. She stared at it and nothing happened. Tauriel lifted her eyes to his face and then closed her eyes. 

_ Sprout...small and green...small spark of life..uncurling and pushing up. Little leaves… _

There was movement on her hand as the berry sprouted. 

She gasped as she felt it. Her eyes went wide. “What did you- How?” She looked from the berry with the little green sprout to his face. “Legolas, how did you do that? If you can make things grow maybe we add more trees to the land or food..” She shifted closer to him. “You have so much magic in you...I knew but I never really knew…” 

“I didn’t do anything. You did.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “That takes magic. I cannot do magic.”

“Magic isn’t something you do. It is within you and it comes when needed. I’m not explaining very well. Father never wanted you to know. He was afraid of your power.” 

“No. Your father- I am just an orphan. A wood elf whose parents died. I cannot do such things.” She tried to hand the berry to him. “He had nothing to fear of me.” Her chin trembled but she tried to stifle her emotions. “Why tell me this? I am not- I am just an elf.”

“You know I speak the truth.” Legolas put his arm about her to comfort her. 

The smell of him made her bite her lip as she pressed against his side. “How? Why...why was it kept from me? Is this-is this why he would not let me- I thought it was because I was just a wood elf. I was below you. Legolas, I do not understand.” Tauriel closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry, not to feel anything but he was so close and his arm felt good around her. 

“I don’t know. He is not here to answer these things. But I thought it time you knew, because the humans will change everything. Things need to change. We have become stagnant.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Tauriel tried to sit back up, to be more the guard. Her mind was a mess of thoughts and emotions but she knew that no matter what she had a duty to him as his guard, as one of his people to help him. She forced her emotions back down, taking a moment to breathe. He was distracting. “I do not understand any of this, truly but that does not matter.” 

“The people expect me to know all the answers, but I don’t have them,” he replied. “You should rest. You’ve had a long and tiring day and at dawn you must be fresh to guard me against the evils of the world,” he teased. 

Tauriel looked over at him. “I am sorry. I should not have asked. I just- how do you know...how did you know this about me when it was kept from me? How did I never know?”

“I was there when your father brought you to live inside the cavern. He had to ask Thranduil’s permission. One of the reason’s Oropher chose to stay here was because of your mother.”

“My father? But-” She stared at him. “This is a lot to take in. I thought they both died in an attack. He brought me? Why?” Tauriel ran a hand through her hair, almost pulling it around herself like a protective shield. 

“To protect you from the orcs.”

“Then why did he not stay too?” She put her head down. “He left me alone.” 

“Not by choice. He was Captain of the Guard. His patrol was the woods around the city. He died in an attack by the orcs, the same attack which killed your mother. She was very weak by then.”

Tauriel let her hair fall to cover her face from his sight as tears fell. “I see. And your father feared that I could somehow grow the forest or something and kept that from me. I am a monster? I do not feel like one.”

“You aren’t a monster,” Legolas told her. “You are a rare being, for sure, but not a monster. He feared you, I think, because if the people knew your true power they might have made you queen and rejected him. At one point he even considered making you his queen.” 

“Me?” Tauriel stiffened. “He never even tried..all those nights we spent talking. Even deep into his drink, when the pain was so great that he had more than usual. He never laid a hand on me. I had thought..” She blushed. “A foolish, girlish crush at one time but no. My true power? I am still struggling to understand that idea. I do not feel like I have any power.” 

“I wish you could be my queen,” Legolas said quietly. 

Tauriel licked her lips and turned her body to face him. In the firelight her face showed splotches of red, an indication of her tears. Her hand reached out and tentatively touched his cheek. “I wish to be your queen. I would settle for simply being yours, even in secret. I never stopped-”

His hand cupped her cheek and he lent in to brush his lips lightly over hers. 

It took her breath away. The lightness of his lips against her own, the feeling of his breath on her skin. His hand on her cheek. Tauriel shifted a little more and deepened the kiss. Just a little, just enough to press her lips more to his and for her nose to brush his skin. She did not move but locked the moment on her heart, in her memory. Nothing could take it away. It was better than she had ever imagined. 

When their lips parted he drew back. “It cannot be,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I should have stayed away from you. I swore an oath.” 

She closed her eyes and nodded. “I understand. For a moment it was nice to imagine that nothing else existed. I would never do anything to cause you to break your oath, no matter-” Tauriel stood. “I will leave you so you may rest, your majesty.” 

She began to walk away, unaware that the ground was dying behind her as she walked. 

Legolas dried his eyes and stayed there for several minutes before putting out the fire and going inside. His night guards were waiting for him. They never spoke. The last of their kind, the Morne were perfect guards. They had been the guards of Arwen before she sailed. But the Morne were not actually elves and they were creatures of Middle Earth. They could not sail. And so they became Legolas’ guards along with Frigthoren and Edstal. They followed him to his rooms where servants undressed him and prepared his bed for him. 

Danica and Eldamir were woken at dawn which was being displayed on one of the walls of their room. A small table rose up beside the bed with a tea set. “Good morning, Danica. Good morning, Eldamir,” the disembodied voices said. “Indian tea served English style to start your day.” 

Danica smiled shyly at Eldamir. She had spent the night wrapped up or close to him in some way. “Morning.” She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was in there for a bit and when she came back out she was flushed. “I-you um..weren’t wrong about the toilet..” 

Eldamir laughed, then frowned. “Are there cameras in the bathroom?” 

“No one wants to see the humans empty their bowels, Eldamir,” the voice replied. 

“Oh thank god…” Danica sat and poured the tea. 

“Would you like to dress in humans style today?” 

“What is human style and what are my options?” Danica’s curiosity was piqued.

The dawn vanished from the wall and several outfits were displayed. 

“We don’t have any money. I assume it all went to the bottom of the sea with my boat,” Eldamir pointed out. 

“Money is not required. Choose you attire.” 

“No money?” Danica stood and went to the screen. “Can I have that one?” She pointed to a skirt and bodice, a mix of older more fantasy-eque with a modern feel. “I like that.”

The outfit appeared on the bed along with an underdress and sleeves which tied on to the shoulders of the bodice. There were also stockings and a shawl. 

“Don’t like the shawl but the rest...very bar wench but with like...class…” Danica chuckled. “I cannot wait to put this on…”

“Choose shoes.”

“Oh!” Danica clapped her hands and scanned the options. “Those!” She pointed to the suede slippers with laces that went up the calf. Impractical but she liked the way they looked. 

Eldamir apparently didn’t get a choice. Jeans and teeshirt, a sweater and coat similar to his own appeared on the bed where he sat drinking his tea. 

Danica hesitated a moment and then gathered the clothes and took them to the bathroom to dress. She came out, holding the bodice. “Can you do this up for me?”

Eldamir now in fresh clothes, stood behind her and looked at the intricate lacings. “Od, looks like from the bottom up,” he muttered and then started pulling on the lacings. “Too tight?” 

“You changed..in here? They can see you…” Danica bit her lip to stifle her giggle. She groaned. “No, it is perfect.”

“I have a feeling they’ve seen everything I have to offer anyway,” Eldamir replied. 

“I haven’t…” She muttered, her cheeks hot. “You gave them a show but I guess that isn’t porn.” 

“You can catch it on replay tonight when they show the highlights of the day,” he laughed.

Danica laughed but then gasped. “Okay, a little tight.” It made her laugh harder. “How do I look?”

He loosened the lacing a bit. “Like a tavern wench ready to be ravished.” 

Danica looked at him, her blush deepening. “I like that.” She went back to her seat to sip her cooling tea.

“Did...um...did they provide...um...underwear?” Eldamir asked. 

“Not for this..just a dress that goes underneath. Nothing else.” She looked down and sipped her tea. “What about you?”

He shook his head. 

Danica raised her eyebrows. “I see. I mean, I don’t see but interesting…” 

Eldamir blushed. “So what’s for breakfast?” 

A table and chairs rose from the floor with two places set. At one was a plate with bacon, eggs, beans, fried tomato, sausage, and mushrooms. The other had a bowl of blue jelly that looked milky.

“Um, whose is whose?” Danica asked the room. 

“Yours is what is called a fry up,” the voice told her. 

“Why do I get muck?” Eldamir asked. 

“It provides one third of your daily requirements.” 

“And Danica’s meal?”

“The same.” 

“Then why can’t I have the same food?”

“I am programmed to deliver this.” 

“Do you want some of mine? We can share. I will try the-” Danica gestured to the weird gloop. 

But it seemed that the computer would not allow them to share. The food vanished from the fork whenever Eldamir brought it to his mouth. 

“I get the feeling that this computer doesn’t like me.” 

“I think it thinks you need different things than me…” Danica tried to offer. “Sorry.” 

Eldamir decided to taste the gloop. “OMG! That is disgusting!” 

Danica pushed her plate away. “Can I have what he is having?”

“There is an alternative.” Their meals vanished to be replaced by two small plates upon which were three different coloured cubes.

“Okay..” Danica picked up the first cube. “Do I just eat it like this?”

“Yes.”

Their names and numbers popped up on the wall. Danica’s numbers were increasing while Eldamir’s numbers were going down. 

“What...what is that?” 

“Viewers are voting.” 

“Voting? On us? For what reason?” Danica looked around. 

“For fun and the more popular you are the less likely the king is to throw you back into the sea.” 

Danica looked at Eldamir. “Oh. No...okay…” She held up a cube. “Count of three. One...two…” They both popped a cube into their mouths at the same time.

“Oh, that is quite pleasant but will take some getting used to. It sort of burst in my mouth. I didn’t even have to swallow.” 

Danica was still letting it move about her mouth before she swallowed. “That was nice. Like a starburst but better…” She picked up another cube.

Eldamir picked up another and it lost its shape. He popped it in his mouth. It burst and he swallowed. It was water. 

“Mmm..” Danica reached for the last cube. “Their food is amazing.”

“Have you noticed that their water doesn’t have a taste?” 

“Water? That was the most amazing roast chicken.”

“Last one, here goes. I don’t trust that computer not to poison me.” 

“I have been instructed to keep you alive and in top physical condition.” 

Danica chuckled as she popped the last one in her mouth. “That was..a fruit tart. With a buttery crust and such fresh berries…”

Eldamir ate the last cube. “So what have you lined up for us to do today?” he asked the computer. 

“You will be escorted on a tour of the city this morning and then at noon you will dine with the King.” 

\--

Tauriel was there in the morning as expected. Her eyes were not as bright, her colour a little off but she stood, alert and at attention in the shadows. Once more her long, auburn hair was bound into a tight braid away from her face and even tucked up to hide its true length. She did not look at Legolas as was proper for a guard.

“I take it that last night’s revelations did not go well,” Akkash commented to Legolas. 

“As well as I could have expected,” Legolas replied. “I will dine at noon with the humans.”

She was aware they were talking about her but she remained very still as expected. It hurt that others seemed to know things about her when she did not.

Reports were brought to Legolas. Parts of the forest were showing signs of dying as were some of the gardens. They needed permission to clear the dead growth to make way for new. 

“Every tear is deadly, your majesty. I did warn you.”

Tauriel frowned. Frigthoren looked at her sideways, a look of disapproval on his face. She was eavesdropping and that was not acceptable. A King’s Guard was nothing more but a shadow and protector.

Legolas thumped on the table as he stood. Akkash tensed. “Summon the lords.”

“They will be at breakfast…”

“Are you losing your hearing?” 

“No, Sire. I will summon the lords.” Akkash bowed low. 

When the five lords of Minas Galen were seated at the table with Legolas, they waited for the king to begin. 

Tauriel and Frigthoren were in the shadows behind him. She was careful to appear indifferent. Her mind wandered.  _ His hand on hers...his breath..his lips… _ She was caught up in images of him. 

“We are stagnating. We must be able to have children. We must find a way to increase our lands,” Legolas started. 

“The forest has started to die. It is the influence of the humans,” one of the lords began. 

“We should send them off the island. They have disrupted the balance here.” 

“We do not need more children right now. There is just enough food for those we have. With the forest dying and the crops...we are in danger now. I have heard a whole stead of apples withered.”

Tauriel stiffened. She had walked by some apple trees last night. They had all seemed healthy enough. Could the humans really be corrupting the island? If so, she was the one who allowed them to stay. She had told the guards to watch them as she told the king, she had stated they should live. Her stomach dropped. 

“My lords, how many times must I explain this to you? We cannot run out of food so long as the replicators are working. Our problem is space. The only threats from the forest dying is to our air and to our magic. Replicators cannot make either of these thing,” Legolas told them. “But we do need children. Who would be king if the humans killed me? Who would be lord if you died? We cannot ignore the Athar forever.” 

“So we will regrow the forest and save our air.” 

“We need to keep the Athar out.”

“We should build more land.”

“How? You are a fool to think we can make land that will give us real space.”

“I saw that a place in Canada lined the river with garbage and soil, debris and built an island.”

“We have no garbage or debris. You would take soil and dump it into the ocean? It is far deeper than any river.”

“What about something like the oil rigs the Athar build?”

“Build upwards? Put the forest on the roof of the buildings?” Legolas asked. “We would have to build air purifiers and start desalinating the sea for fresh water.” 

“We have that ability, why not use it? We could build something far more stable and efficient than they have. We have superior agricultural techniques. Look at how our forests and crops grow.”

“Before the humans arrived, you mean.”

“It is not the humans fault. I upset the Guardian of the Woods,” Legolas told them. 

“By allowing the humans to stay.”

“There is no such thing as the guardian.” 

This was met with looks of shock. “You had best go and give an offering for such words.”

“You speak heresy, my lord. Let us hope that the Vala are merciful. The Guardian wished the humans to live,” Legolas said. 

“Why this need for children, Sire? You have an heir. A distant relative to be sure but still of royal blood.” 

Tauriel frowned as she tried to recall the lineage. She was met with a hand on her arm. Frigthoren was looking at her. She nodded. She was listening again. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind elsewhere.  _ His hand on her cheek. His lips.  _

A page entered and dropped a paper in front of Legolas. The old growth had been cleared but in another area some vines were spreading. Twining together and they wanted permission to cut them down. 

Legolas read the note and shook his head. “No, this growth is the work of the guardian.” Then he looked back at the lords. “You are all high elves. You know the price we pay for lack of space. After the Battle of Five Armies, I walked away from the woman I loved. I could see no path forward, and then we took an oath. Would you not wish this oath now to be void? Would you not wish for the laughter of children to be heard? New perspectives, new life?” 

“Yes but to do so would overwhelm our system. It is a delicate balance.”

“You have loved others, sire. We have all made sacrifices.”

“I think we need a new perspective.” Eyes fell on the elven lord. “I have one I have longed to be with and yet can’t because of this oath. After all this time have none of you suffered so?”

“Yes but we bore it with dignity.”

“Why? Because Thranduil bade you to do so?” The lord stood and put his hands on the back of his chair. “This is not his time. We have withheld for long enough. I would see the king marry, have children. I want to marry, to have children running underfoot. We have let the wood elves have the enjoyment of youth, the love of a child. I think we should allow ourselves the same.” 

The others murmured. 

“I think we should hear from the king’s heir, since this might change the royal succession.” 

Legolas turned towards Tauriel. 

Tauriel stepped forward. “Who would you like me to get, your majesty?”

“You are my heir, Tauriel. Your father was the the grandson of Oropher’s uncle.” 

“Me?” She looked at the lords and then Legolas. “I- do not...I had no idea.” Her heart raced. Her stomach dropped. More secrets. More unknowns.

A page ran in. The note was short. More sections of the forest are dying. Storm brewing. 

Legolas frowned. “Inside the solar shield? That’s not possible.” 

The page shook his head. “I do not know. I just bring the messages.”

“Well, tell your master to stop making you run all over the city and use the computer,” Legolas said. “Send the guard to bring everyone inside.” 

The page ran out. 

“Tauriel, what do you think of us building upwards on the surface? We would have to reinforce the cavern to hold the weight but we could use the sides of the buildings to grow more forest. Perhaps starting with a tiered section within the cavern.”

“Sire, I do not have the knowledge to make that decision.” She felt panic building in her chest.

“It isn’t a decision. It is an opinion.” 

“I do not know that as a guard I have an opinion…” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Tauriel could feel her heart pounding against her chest. 

“Of course you do. You have just been trained to suppress it. Now you can speak openly, at least in this instance,” one of the lords told her. 

She looked a little like a trapped animal. “I think if we could grow the forest it would be good. I think more children would be nice but more forest is ideal. It would help our air.” She looked to Legolas to see if she had done alright.

Legolas smiled at her. “Then it is decided. We will start work on air filters and desalination. Then start building inside the cavern. Have your engineers report to me with plans. Everything must be checked and rechecked if we are not to have a disaster and have the building toppling.” 

There were nods. Lords stood. “Will this allow us to marry then?”

“I will not go so far as to reinstate the practice of weddings but yes, you may now live as man and wife, though the laws governing such relationships will have to be reviewed. You may take a partner and have children.” 

The lords were excited, it changed the feeling in the air. “Thank you, your majesty.” They slowly began to leave the room.

Tauriel had stepped back into the shadows. She was looking at her feet now. Frigthoren had given her a disapproving gaze. Yes, she had done as she was asked but it wasn’t efficient. She had hesitated, panicked. 

He was ready to wave her away to give her a break. 

“Tauriel, please go to your room and remove the uniform of a guard and replace it with the gown of a lady. Then come back here so we may have breakfast together. Frigthoren, call for the next in line to become a King’s Guard and have them report her as soon as possible.” 

Both of them looked at Legolas’ back and then to each other. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Frigthoren stated before leaving the room. 

“I do not have a- I will have to have one..you wish me back here?” Tauriel did not move out of the shadows. Her confusion clear in her tone.

Legolas looked up at her. “Yes, we have important things to discuss.” 

Tauriel nodded and turned to leave but then stopped. “If I leave you will be alone and unguarded. I will wait.” 

“I think I can survive until you get back. If I don’t you will be queen.” 

She stayed where she was. “I had no idea I was the heir.” Only then did she turn and left him alone. He was a good warrior, better than any she had seen. He would be fine. 

Another guard arrived back with Frigthoren and bowed silently to the King before taking up his station. 

When Tauriel returned she was dressed in a gown of green. It had told her the king would like it. She had braided her hair but only part of it. The rest was long and loose down her back. She looked unsure as she entered the hall once more. 

Legolas’ mouth dropped open as he watched her. He held his hand out to her. “So beautiful.” As soon as their hands touched he drew her into his arms and kissed her, not the tentative brush of lips that was their kiss last night. 

Tauriel was completely overwhelmed by the kiss. It took a moment for her to register what was happening, that she wasn’t dreaming. Her arms circled his neck and her body moulded to his. 

When he drew back their foreheads tilted together. “Be my queen,” he said breathlessly. 

Her knees went weak and she faltered almost buckling in his arms. “Yes.” She didn’t care that so much had been kept from her. She didn’t care about Aragorn or Kili or the past. All that mattered was Legolas and this moment. 

“I want to ravish you right here and now, but the demands of the kingdom come first,” he whispered to her. 

Her hands gripped his shoulders in an effort to steady herself. “Demands of the kingdom?” Her words sounded almost like she was speaking in a dream or slowed from alcohol.

“Even with the computers the paperwork is killing.” 

“Breakfast..” Tauriel managed to murmur as she slowly came back to her senses. 

Legolas traced the hearts on her waistline. “You, me, and our child, linking us together. But yes, breakfast first.” 

“Our…” His words had her so off balance. It was so fast, so sudden. And yet she felt euphoric. “Breakfast.”

“Sire!” A page ran in and slid a paper into his hands before running out once more. 

He sighed. “Why do we need computers when we have servants to run all over the place. I wish I could get everyone up to date.” 

“I think they just like having things for the young ones to do.” Tauriel stated. She was trying to figure out how to make herself move away from him but she couldn’t. A hand rested on his chest as if testing if he was real and there. 

The paper stated that the forest was growing wildly out of control. The agricultural team was unsure what to do as the growth had been steady and even until late. Now, vines were going wild, trees uneven, fields growing thick. And the storm had vanished.

Legolas moved away reluctantly, to his computer. “Allow the new growth. Cut it away where needed for access to trails. It is a blessing from the Vala,” he told them. 

For the moment Tauriel simply stood where he left her. The whole thing felt surreal. She was in a dress..a dress of all things and he had kissed her. The sort of kiss that made her heart flutter. It took a great deal of energy for her to move to grip the back of a chair. “May I sit?” He was working and she did not like to bother him but she did not feel she could just do as she liked.

Legolas nodded. There was so much to do, but all he wanted was to sit with her, to hold her hand, to talk with her. 

She took a seat, a little away from him. It felt surreal, this moment and the events leading up to it. Her hands folded on the table and she simply sat.

Servants entered to place food before them. Tauriel frowned, confused as to why they had not simply manifested but then she realized for the first time that this table did not vanish as others did. This was real wood. Her eyes moved over it, where the lords had sat and she remembered this table from long ago. Her lips parted as she made a soft noise of surprise at the realization. It had been in his father’s hall. It was old, not something the replicator could produce. 

Legolas saw her looking at the table and wondered if he should tell her that this was her mother’s tree. They had preserved it with magic and later with technology so that there would always be a connection to their family. 

“Breakfast…” he said and sat down near her. 

“Yes. Though I am not sure I can eat. It has been quite a day already. I feel like I am dreaming.” She looked at the food and then to him. “This, you and all of this..it is not a dream.” She reached out to touch his hand. 

“If it is, I do not want to wake up,” he told her. 

“I never thought you would ever want me again, that you cared for me.” Tauriel’s voice was soft as her fingers caressed the top of his hand. “This has been a lot to take in. I feel like I am caught in a storm that suddenly whipped up..”

“Please don’t whip up a storm,” Legolas said. “The North Sea provides quite enough of them as it is.” 

Tauriel frowned. “How in the Vala’s name would I whip up a storm?” She chuckled. “I meant that I am overwhelmed and feel off balance over everything that has happened. My life, what I knew has been thrown upside down.” 

“When you cry, it rains. When you are sad or angry there is a storm. When you are happy the sun shines bright and there are clear skies. Arda thought you might be the the daughter of Yavanna and Ulmo and cast to Middle Earth by Aule and given to your mother to raise. It is possible that you are like me, a Valarindi.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “That is not me.” She had trouble coming to terms with the idea. 

“Denial does not prevent you from being who you are. I tell you because I do not want secrets between us. I want that to be what our union is based on. No secrets. There is more but I will wait until you are able to hear more. It is difficult for you to accept all this at once but you are strong. It will not break you.” 

“You cannot know it is me.” She ran her free hand through her hair. “I do not wish secrets either. I will tell you everything you wish to know about me. My thoughts and emotions are open to you.” She was avoiding the topic. She could not wrap her head about the idea at all. 

Legolas decided not to push the facts and give her time to adjust. “Eat something so I know that you won’t faint.” 

Tauriel nodded and smiled. “I am sorry, your majesty.” She picked up her fork and knife. 

“No. You do not call me your majesty. To you I am always Legolas.” 

Her heart skipped a beat. She put down her utensils and pushed her chair back a little. Turning to face him she put her hands on his face. “Legolas, always.” Very tentatively she kissed him. She had dreamed of having the freedom to do this very thing and now, it was reality. 

“I am ashamed that I barely last a month in your presence before...I could feel you with me, that whole time. I fought to resist the pull. Your beauty, your strength, your generosity, everything about you drew me to you. I could not resist you. I love you.” 

Tauriel stared at him. “You- love me?” She was breathless. “Legolas, I have loved you my whole life…” 

“Of course, I love you. Why would I ask you to be my queen if I did not love you?” Legolas smiled at her. 

She was rash, she had been scolded for it over the years. She did not think but pushed his chair back and sat in his lap. She kissed him deeply, her arms holding him to her. She kissed him until her lungs felt like they might burst. Tauriel broke the contact with a gasp. She swore she had seen stars while they kissed. “My heart is racing.” 

Legolas picked up a piece of meat and put it in her mouth as he smiled at her. 

She chewed the meat and then slowly rose from his lap. She felt a bit embarrassed at such a romantic and aggressive action. Taking her seat once more, Tauriel kept her eyes on her plate. 

Legolas took her hand and drew it to his lips. 

Tauriel smiled shyly but did not look up. “Will I be returning to work as the Commander of the guard now that I am replaced as your guard?” She realized everything was different now, including her position. “You said marriage is not- that you would consider it so by that right we cannot marry, I cannot be queen but...consort then and when you have no need of me…” Her voice trail off and she lifted her head and her eyes to look at him. “This is all very new to me so I beg some forgiveness in not understanding what is expected.” 

“Tauriel, I am king here by divine right, accepted by the people. If I say you are my queen then you are my queen. My word is law. But I will not bind our people into marriages. It promotes ownership of their partners. It encourages weddings and divorces.” 

She nodded. “I understand.” She ate but her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. What of her room? What was she expected to do? There had never been a queen in her lifetime in the Greenwood, she had nothing to base her future on. It was like shooting an arrow while blindfolded.  _ But with Legolas to help guide where I fire…  _ Except that even blindfolded, she could hit her target. Her eyes looked sideways at him as she ate. He would be with her. Once more her heart skipped a beat. 

“Will you move in with me tonight?” he asked as if he was in sinc with her thoughts. 

Tauriel nodded. “I would be honoured.” That settled one of her many questions. “It will take very little. I really only have my boots, bow and my arrows.” She smirked. It was a joke. The other guards often teased her for being ever predictable. The same outfit, same hair style, same boots. She joked that all she needed was those boots and her bow. To emphasize her thoughts she wiggled her toes in those very boots. 

“An eleth who has access to everything in the world simply by asking the computer for it, and you only have your boots, bow and arrows,” he laughed. 

“What more does a guard need?” She chuckled. “I had to ask it about a dress. I have never worn one before.” 

“If you don’t like them you do not have to wear dresses for me, but you do look exceedingly beautiful in that dress,” Legolas told her. 

“I want to look pleasing to you. I trusted the computer to know what you would like. I would do anything to see you smile, to make you want to be near me.” She blushed but turned her head so he would not see. 

“Your blush pleased me,” he told her. 

“Truly?” Tauriel faced him, her cheeks pink. “No secrets between us, I am sorry to hide my face. I am not used to such attention.”

“I have been prepared my entire life for such attention, so look to me if it gets too much.” 

“I meant attention from you. In addition to general attention. Until about a month ago, I thought you hated me. Now all I can think about is…” Her blush deepened. “It is safe to say I have thoughts on being near you this evening.”

The computer flashed. Numerous reports were pouring in of crops growing and the forest filling out. The apples that had died off had regrown in the matter of hours as if nothing had happened. 

Legolas waved away the screen that had popped up in front of him. “Work can wait. I do not often have the chance to dine with a beautiful woman, but I hope in future to take all my meals with her.” 

“I will have any meal with you, any time with you that you grant me Legolas. I still cannot believe…” She smiled. 

The computer flashed that the temperature had warmed by a degree. 

Eldamir and Danica ushered Eldamir and Danica out of their room and along a street that only had buildings on one side the other side was a sheer drop with no railing. 

“This afternoon, you will be interviewed for Minas Galen Entertainments by Arianna,” Edstal told them. 

A screen or rather a picture with no screen suddenly appeared just floating in mid air. “Good morning viewers.” The lady in the picture said. “This morning we have a message for the humans and later I will have the privilege of interviewing the King on the new laws that came into effect just this morning. Our broadcast will be interrupted a noon as we will not be broadcasting when the King dines with the humans. But after noon we will be broadcasting an interview with the humans themselves. So prepare your questions and we will try to cover as many of them as possible.” 

Leaving the picture of her sitting in a lounge chair, smiling at the viewers, but frozen in the moment words began to scroll up the the picture. 

“It says, The Director of Minas Galen Entertainments asks the forgiveness of the humans for the ‘blue gloop’. The technician responsible has been reassigned to a position of lesser responsibility,” Edstal told them. 

Danica looked concerned. “Is that mean..what? What is lesser responsibility?” Her mind went to things like shoving out sewers or some such gross task. “It wasn’t that bad I am sure…”

“He was demoted,” Eldamir said. 

“It depends on the transgression,” Lysanderiel said. “For such a prank he will probably have to attend Reflective Meditation, Responsible Citizenship classes, and do some community labour. Different transgressions of course have different punishments from Etiquette classes to beheading.” 

“Be-” Danica stumbled. “What would you have to do for that to happen?”

“Treason,” Edstal replied. 

Danica nodded. “Oh good, so something rare and extreme.” She reached out to take Eldamir’s hand. “I feel bad for that elf...it isn’t fair to be demoted because you didn’t like the food.”

“He played a prank which no only insults you but could have caused you harm. Youths are prone to such things,” Edstal commented as they walked. “What would you like to see of the city?” 

“I want to see everything but can we start with the places we need to know? The-” Danica frowned.

“Landmarks.” Eldamir offered helpfully.

“Yes.” She smiled up at him. 

“The statue of Nienna, the king’s mother. The waterfalls of Ulmo. The tapestry of Vaire,” Lysanderiel said. 

“Then can we see those first. I would like to know all of their significance.” Danica grew excited. “I mean, the statue...the king’s mother well that speaks for itself but I want to see it.”

“Nienna is a Vala, what you would call an archangel,” Lysanderiel told them. 

“Archangel?” Danica frowned. “So part of a religion…” 

“Yes, It used to be the religion of all people,” Edstal replied. 

“Used to be?” Eldamir asked.

“Now it is only followed by the elves.” 

“Which is all the people here..” Eldamir was confused. 

“Yes, all here. Humans have fallen into evil ways.” 

“Evil ways? How so?” 

“Surely, I do not need to explain how violent, dishonourable, selfish, merciless humans are.” 

Danica shook her head. Eldamir nodded. “You aren’t wrong. Sad to say.”

“This is Nienna, Vala of mercy, the weeper for humanity, wife of Thranduil, mother of Legolas,” Lysanderiel told them as they came to stand before a statue of a beautiful woman. “Thranduil has gone now, sailed to the undying lands in the hope of reuniting with his wife.” 

“What happened to her? If they are reunited it sounds like she died first.” Danica said. 

“She died protecting her son during a battle. The Orcs attacked. I do not know the details. I don’t think anyone ever knew everything. Only that she died at the hands of the orcs, returning her spirit to Valinar. Legolas was very small at the time,” Edstal told them. “I was guarding him as was Frigthoren. We have been his guards since the day he was born.” 

“Since he was born?” Danica scanned Edstal. “You are young...how is that possible?”

“The king is what...24? So this was not that long ago. And his father?” Eldamir added.

“The King is 41 000 years old,” Edstal replied. 

Eldamir laughed. “So 41? He looks good for his age.”

Edstal rolled his eyes. “Firen!”

“We do not age past our 100th year,” Lysanderiel told them. 

“100?” Danica breathed out. “How old are you? You can’t be more than 28.”

“I am just a youth of 2000 years. I am Peredhel. We often look older than wood elves or High elves.” 

“What is Pere--perr.. What does that mean?” 

“Peredhel, half elf. It means that there is human blood in my ancestry. We have a hierarchy here. First there is the King who is a High Elf. The lords also are High elves. Then the High Elves, the wood elves, and then the peredhel.”

“I see. And then us.” Eldamir said.

“Only because you wiped out the other races,” Edstal told them. 

Danica turned to look at the statue. “But she wasn’t any of those?”

“No, she was kind and gentle and encouraged us to interact with the humans, even though Thranduil did not approve of the humans marrying elves. An eleth had to give up her eternal life to become wife to a human.”

“There was one Peredhel who is legendary. He refused the position of King of all Elves because he knew that it would cause trouble for the High Elves,” Lysanderiel said. 

“He refused because he knew that the people would not accept the authority of a peredhel,” Edstal said. 

“Who was he?” Eldamir asked. “And only the woman...assuming that is what eleth means gives something up?” He didn’t bring up the idea of eternal life. That was too out there.

“Eleths are female elves. I do not know of any elves who married human women. Eleths were known to marry Duindane men, men who were higher humans. Your kind are all lower humans. The Duindane died out.” 

“You are very racist,” Eldamir said.

“Is it racist if it is true?” 

Danica frowned. “So if he is king now, who is queen?” She hoped to change the subject. 

“There is no queen. I’m not sure that there ever will be. The king is not attracted to eleths.” 

“Oh.” Danica sounded almost disappointed. “He likes men.” She nodded. “Interesting. So same sex couples are accepted here?” 

“Encouraged. They produce no children.” 

“Shall we move on to the Waterfalls of Ulmo?” Lysanderiel asked. 

“Yes.” Danica said. 

Eldamir looked thoughtful. “So who is the king’s consort? Do they have power like a queen would?” He was curious about the way their society worked. 

“The king has sworn an oath of celibacy,” Edstal said. “And do not get ideas. Just because you wear the face of his lover of old does not mean you are anything but a prisoner here.” 

“Wait-” Eldamir froze.

“His lover? Him?” Danica stared at Edstal. “He looks like the king’s lover?”

Eldamir blushed and it deepened the more they said the word lover. He was no stranger to the idea it was just something that he was not expecting. 

“A genetic fluke. King Elessar’s line died with him and the rule of Gondor was passed to the grandson of the Steward Faramir, who was Prince of Ithilien.” 

“But he had a lover and I look like him. Me..how much like him?” Eldamir’s mind was working. Could this help them get out of here?

“The memory is old. I have seen many faces since I last laid eyes on Aragorn,” Edstal replied. 

“Aragorn…” He rolled the name over his tongue. “What was he like?”

“Everything you are not!” Edstal snapped.

“You don’t know me. I was simply asking.” Eldamir frowned. “You really don’t like humans.” 

“I voted to throw you back into the sea.” 

“Um...the waterfalls?” Danica inquired. 

“This way,” Lysanderiel told her. “You are very like the Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond, whom was lover of Aragorn for awhile, until she sailed with her family.” 

“I see, like...her characteristics? That is a tragic story background. She loved him but he loved an elf?” Danica walked with Lysanderiel.

Eldamir glared at Edstal. “I am not him but I would appreciate the benefit of the doubt.”

“She was elf. She had to choose whether to give up her eternal life, her family, her only chance to see her mother again, to be with him or to sail and be with her own people,” Lysanderiel replied with a smile. 

“But she knew he loved the king so why give up so much for a man who didn’t love her? It was likely the right decision. No one wants to watch the person they love with someone else.”

“I think he did love her but in loving her he didn’t want her to give up her life for him.”

“Then he didn’t love her enough or she, him.” Danica sighed. She was far too much the romantic in many ways. 

“You see life through human eyes,” Lysanderiel told her. “The king, only a prince at the time, had only a hundred and twenty years with Aragorn.”

“That is a long time. She could have had him, had children...had so much love. I stand by the idea they did not love each other enough.” Danica said wistfully. “Tragic. It makes a good story.”

“That is a blink of an eye to us. But the love between Aragorn and Legolas is legendary.” 

“So he must be happy to see Eldamir.” Danica glanced back at him. “Will he, I mean I guess there is like...do you date?”

“I don’t expect so. I would think that the memories are too painful for him to want to see Eldamir. His duty as heir to the throne kept him from fading with Aragorn. It must be horrible to have someone you love die.” 

“I can imagine. When I write...this is the most amazing idea for a love story..” Danica smiled. “I think we should give him his love back. Imagine how happy he would be to have his love in his arms again? Forget the memories, this is true love.” She batted her eyes. 

“Aragorn is with his ancestors now. If you like such sad stories of love lost, there is another I can retell concerning the King. It happened before he met Aragorn. It is so sad,” Lysanderiel told her. “His heart injured so, it must be why he swore an oath of celibacy.” 

“Oh? The king is a story of love and tragedy.” Danica was enthralled. “What hurt him? Who was he?”

“He fell in love with an eleth, a wood elf, the Captain of the Guard who was responsible for keeping the orcs from our door in the time of the Mirkwood. But his father forbid them to see each other even though they often hunted orc together. One day in our forest they found dwarves traveling without the king’s permission through our lands. I am not much of a story teller. One of the dwarves, a prince, was less ugly than dwarves usually are and this prince and the Captain struck up a friendship. She had been warned away from Legolas by his father so she was free to be with anyone she chose. This friendship quickly turned to love or perhaps just lust. Legolas became aware of it and did not approve because he loved her. But because he loved her, he followed her when the King closed the gates of the city. The dwarves had escaped but there was a pack of orcs after them. She went to help them.” 

“Oh..oh! He loved a woman! Wait...he is bisexual? And she..oh..” Danica’s eyes were wide. “The poor king! But I mean, he found love with Aragorn so maybe he only lusted after her because he didn’t know what love was? What happened to her and the dwarves?”

“Is there space in a human’s heart for only one love? I think not. He loved her. He risked his life for her even though he knew she was trying to save the life of one who would surely take her from him. But to make a long story short, there was a battle, a great battle of five armies. The humans lost their city to the fire of a dragon but were aided by Thranduil.”

“Did she die? Did he lose her too?” Danica sounded almost excited at the idea. “And many only love one person but many fool themselves by thinking that.”

“No she did not die. She is now the Commander of the Guard.”

“Edstal said he was commander..captain...whatever…” Danica frowned. 

“He is Captain of the guard of humans, a temporary assignment from his usual job as one of the King’s Guard. We expect it to last no longer than fifty years. But back to the story. There was much chaos with elf and dwarf fighting alongside each other against the orcs. No one liked the orcs. But when Thranduil saw how many of our people were dying, he ordered a retreat. The Captain confronted him. The story says she held and arrow to his face and demanded that he send warriors to aid the dwarven princes. Legolas defied his father and stopped him from killing her for treason. Together they went to aid the princes but it was too late. Her love died. She was banished and Legolas left broken hearted. It was after this that he met Aragorn and the Rangers. From there I do not know the story.” 

“Oh, such a tragic story! So wait...where is she now? Like, is she here? Can I meet her?” Danica was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“I believe she took the place of Edstal as King’s Guard.” 

“So she is- and they aren’t- because he doesn’t love her and he loves men...wow I couldn’t write such a good story.”

Lysanderiel smiled shyly and bowed her head. “I think he still loves her,” she said very quietly. 

“Really?” Danica breathed out. “Can I meet her? Can we-no he has an oath...oh it must be torture for him. What about her? Does she love him? What is she like?” In her mind she was thinking of her as Scarlett O’Hara type. The tragic heroine. 

Lysanderiel looked back to see if Edstal was listening but they were a fair way back and he and Eldamir were still arguing about something, probably everything. “She has the day shift, like me, so at sunset I can take you to see her.” They turned a corner and were confronted with a crowd of naked elves bathing under the falls and in the pool beneath it. 

Danica gasped and then giggled. “Oh...well..”

Eldamir stopped arguing and stared. “Um...you uh...they are…”

“It is what you would call a spa. It is refreshing and fun,” Lysanderiel told them. “We used to come here to pray for rain but since we started using the replicators, we no longer need to worry about crops and only grow fresh fruits. Mostly because the High Elves seem to be able to tell the difference, but I think they are just telling stories.” 

“Lysanderiel! Stop spreading such nonsense. Our senses are more acute than that of peredhel,” Edstal chastised her. 

“Wait, there are fresh foods? Where are they grown? What do you grow?” Danica looked around. “The trees and things are amazing..I can’t understand how this place is possible.”

Eldamir shook his head. “A spa and you don’t need rain?” 

“The majority of our food is provided by the replicators, but High Elves can taste the lack of life in the fruit, so we grow our own, some in the parks, some in the forest above. Most houses have tubs of potatoes which is a favourite of ours. Our bread is made of potato,” Edstal informed them.

“As is the strongest of our wine,” Lysanderiel giggled. 

“Vodka?” Eldamir asked as he looked anywhere but the naked bodies in the water.

Danica gripped Lysanderiel’s hand. “Can we get some of that wine and take it to meet her? I am fascinated by the idea of her. What is her name?” She whispered.

“Tauriel,” Lysanderiel replied. “I will get some vodka for you and come get you after the evening meal.”

“I will arrange for you to have some baked potatoes for your evening meal,” Edstal said. “Though it is a waste on humans.” 

“Is anything not a waste on us?” Eldamir remarked. 

“A great deal of sea water in your lungs,” Edstal answered. 

Lysanderiel laughed. “I think Edstal is starting to like you.” 

“How do you figure?” Eldamir said, shaking his head. 

Danica was all smiles. Her mind was lost in romance and forbidden love.

“He loves a good argument. You should hear him when he has drunken a whole bottle of potato wine,” Lysanderiel told Eldamir. 

“Oh yeah? More disagreeable than he is now?” 

“He has a great singing voice and many licentious songs.” 

“I see. I will remember that. Maybe we can get him to loosen up a little. We are having lunch with the king?”

Danica clapped her hands. “That’s right. Oh this is exciting.”

“We are on duty until sunset,” Edstal said. “But perhaps you will join us in the guards barracks after dinner. There is a drinking game, I think you will like.” 

“I would love to join in.” Eldamir smiled. “Lunch, the afternoon and then dinner. Then the fun begins. Where to next?”

“I hope we can get the king to flirt with Eldamir..do you flirt?” Danica whispered to Lysanderiel.

“We never stop flirting. Oh, the King is on Minas Galen Today. Come, let’s get seats in the park to watch.” 

Most of the naked elves gathered in the nearby park sitting on the grass to look at the screen that appeared in the air and floated above them. 

“That’s Arianna. She hosts the show.” 

Danica and Eldamir sat. He moved so they were quite close. She smiled at him and then looked up. 

“Today we have a treat. King Legolas has come to talk to us.” 

There was the dramatic pause like she knew there would be whispers and murmurs from the viewers. Hundreds of likes and hearts scrolled up the screen. 

“Good morning, King Legolas. It is the rumour that you have some big news for us all. Is this about the humans?” 

“Actually, no. Though I hope that everyone is enjoying the live stream and comparing how humans are in real life rather than as portrayed by their media,” Legolas stated in a friendly manner. 

“Not about the humans? I can say we are fascinated by them and their interactions here. Seem to have a real soft spot for Danica. What a cutie!” Arianna smiled at the camera. “So tell me, what is it you have to say to the viewers today?”

“I met with the lords before breakfast this morning, to find a solution to our population problem. Unknown to most, the High Elves each took an oath of celibacy.”

There was shocked gasps from all around them.

“Celibacy? To keep the population under control? Why the change now?”

“We had to do this because we have not found a contraceptive effective on High Elves. But you are right things have changed. We are going up in the world. Literally. We are starting a new building project. The first stage of which is to expand the building inside the cavern.”

More gasps from the crowd.

“Up? Expansion. Does that mean more children? More homes? Are we letting the humans breed?”

“Yes. Everyone is free to have a child. Both the oath of celibacy and the ban on conception are void.” 

“Why now? What has brought on this new project?” Arianna leaned in towards Legolas. 

“I could not be so selfish as to enter into a relationship and have children while banning it from the people. We are stagnating and needed a solution to the problem.” 

All eyes seemed to fall on Eldamir. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Why are they looking at me?” He said through clenched teeth.

“Thank the Valar that we were delivered an answer to our problem. We can build upwards. It will be difficult and it will take a great deal of work but we will take the forest with us into the sky.”

“The answer coming in the humans. Can we assume you will be taking Eldamir as your partner?” She grinned as if knowing the answer. “And yes, we are grateful that our agricultural team is so good. Our forest will grow strong and we will honour our guardian.”

The crowd seemed to almost nod in unison.

Legolas stood and held out his hand to Tauriel who was standing just out of sight. “May I present to you, your new queen.” 

There were gasps.

“Queen? I thought he liked men? Is she like...a beard?” Danica frowned. “What about the guard...Tauriel? So he doesn’t love her?” She was enraptured like it was the greatest soap opera ever.

“That is Tauriel.” 

“No! Really?” Danica looked at Lysanderiel. “That’s her? But she was a guard! She didn’t want to send us back into the ocean!” 

“She’s the one who saved you,” Edstal told them. The whole city seemed to be alive with cheers that echoed around the cavern. An impromptu party began. 

“Wait a second?” Danica looked around. She was smiling. “So he got the girl in the end? Even though...after all the rest?” 

Eldamir rubbed the back of his head. “It seems like everyone is happy about the news.”

“Speaking as a High Elf, I am extremely pleased,” Edstal commented. 

“Oh, do you have someone in mind that you have been waiting to show your interest in?” Lysanderiel asked. 

Legolas led Tauriel to his seat and took the other so that she was sitting closest to Arianna. He held her hand as they sat. 

Danica giggled and looked at Edstal. “I think there are going to be a lot of very  _ happy  _ people tonight.”

Arianna looked Tauriel over. “Guard, Captain, Commander and now, Queen. How does it feel to have such a trajectory to your life?”

Tauriel looked thoughtful, “Not at all what I had planned.”

“I would think not, I mean until today this was forbidden and if Thranduil was alive it still would be. This signifies a big change for all of us.”

She nodded. “I know but I am still processing it all myself.”

“Are you concerned about the human? The male looks like Aragorn and we all know how legendary their love was.”

Tauriel’s face changed. She was unreadable, the guard once more. “Yes, what you say is all true. Thranduil would not approve and he does look like Aragorn. I suppose if he has the same attributes as the king of Gondor had then, perhaps they will find that legendary love once more.” She could not deny that it was a possibility. “For now, I am happy to be near King Legolas.” She looked at him and smiled.

“We are all happy to see our king happy. Will there be a celebration?” Arianna leaned in. “Will you be offering up something to the Vala or the Guardian of the Woods?”

“I can confirm that I will be offering a great deal to the Guardian of the Woods,” Legolas replied with a smile. “But there is nothing to fear concerning the human. He is not Aragorn. The Vala did not let them drown and deposited the humans on our shore, so I believe we should take care of them until the Vala sees fit to tell us what their destiny is. Perhaps the Vala wished to show me that my love for Aragorn was not a barrier to my love for Tauriel.”

Arianna smiled. “You are wise, King Legolas. We wish you all the best.”

“Thank you, Arianna.” The broadcast stopped. 

Legolas lifted Tauriel’s hand to his lips. “Not so scary after all?” he asked her. 

“Of course not.” She was unphased, at least on the surface. 

Arianna stood. “Thank you, King Legolas. We are very happy at the news.” 

They were left alone. “They were hoping you would seek the human, build more legends.” Tauriel’s voice was soft.

“You are legend enough for me. I really don’t have any interest in the human.” He stood and waited for her. 

Tauriel stood and fell in behind him. “I am still trying to make sense of everything. I am sorry, Legolas.”

“Walk beside me. You are Queen, not guard. And please stop apologising.” 

“Lunch with the king, now?” Eldamir asked Edstal. 

“Yes, we have enough time to walk back.”

“Don’t you have any transport, no buses, trains, bicycles, skateboards?”

“We have legs,” Edstal replied. 

“I am queen, simply because you say so?” Tauriel had expected there had to be some sort of ceremony. She stepped to his side but kept space between them.

Lunch had been set up for them. 

“One of the perks of being King,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel stood behind his chair. 

Edstal led the way, the humans between him and Lysanderiel. “I have brought them, King Legolas. Queen Tauriel.” He bowed to them.

Tauriel did not react but inside her stomach flipped. She had not expected such a thing.

Legolas nodded to Edstal. “Please sit, he told Eldamir and Danica.” He reached up to take Tauriel’s hand and drew her around to the chair beside him. 

She moved to sit. She was definitely struggling with the expectations of a queen.

Danica sat. Eldamir sat as well and then became aware that his chair was close to Legolas’. “Thank you for asking us to lunch.” He offered. His eyes lifted to Tauriel. “Thank you both.” 

“My beloved is concerned that as you look like Aragorn, that my love might fall to you and not her. But it takes a great deal more to win my heart. I must show the way for my people and therefore show at least a tolerance of humans in our presence.” 

“So you asked us to lunch to prove you don’t like Eldamir and can stand being around us?” Danica asked.

“Pretty much. I also wish to hear from you directly,” Legolas stated. 

“Hear what?” Eldamir leaned on the table.

“Anything you wish to say,” Legolas replied. 

“We want to go home.” Eldamir stated. “But since that won’t happen we will try and make the best of it. I would like to learn as much as I can and if it helps, I don’t really know that I am into men. Even if they are really pretty, like you.” He looked at Tauriel. “You have nothing to worry about as far as I know. I mean..” He stammered. “I was hitting on Danica when we got in the boat and got into this mess so...I was sort of hoping to pursue that.” He smiled at Danica.

Legolas laughed. “If I let you go, the Athar will know about us,” he said turning more serious.

“We understand.” Eldamir said.

Danica looked at Tauriel. “So you are the queen?”

“As declared by King Legolas.” Tauriel said.

“How romantic..” Danica smiled. “Are you going to make changes? Have parties?”

Tauriel shook her head. “No, I know nothing of parties.”

“We have parties,” Legolas said. 

“I am a guard. I do not attend parties.” She lowered her eyes. 

Danica clapped her hands. “How amazing, a guard and a king. Forbidden love and now to learn to be in each other’s world..” She was mooning over the idea. “What a wonderful story.”

“It isn’t a story. It’s our lives. I am sure that Tauriel will attend parties if she wishes to, in fact, I expect that we will have invitations from the lords lining up for her to attend,” Legolas said. 

Danica gasped. “Oh the dresses and dancing…”

“All of which you will miss if you go home,” Legolas pointed out. 

Danica perked up. “Does that mean we would get invited too?” The idea of balls and dancing, being swept off her filled swirled in her head. 

“The Humans do seem to be the latest craze. Actually, if you appear at a few parties with Eldamir while I escort Tauriel, it might put an end to this notion that I will desert Tauriel for Eldamir,” Legolas considered. 

Danica was smiling. “I would love to attend some parties..” 

Eldamir chuckled. “I would love to escort you Danica to anything we are invited to. I would like to help put that rumour to rest. I would like to help things go smoothly.”

“Good, that is settled then. I want to show off Tauriel to the people, if she will agree for me to be her escort?” Legolas asked with a smile. 

Tauriel’s eyes went wide. “I would never deny the king anything and I would certainly not say no to you, Legolas.” 

Danica covered her mouth and giggled. 

Tauriel looked down, shyly. “I am sorry. I am just not used to all of this.”

The computer flashed with updates for Legolas. 

Legolas lent over and kissed her cheek. “When I promoted you to Commander of the guard, I didn’t expect you to become a hermit.” 

“The commander of the guard does not get invited to things. No one wants guards when they are having fun.” She looked down shyly.

“Not even guards?” Legolas asked. “I heard that the guards have great parties.” 

“No one wants their commander at their parties. You cannot relax when your commander is standing nearby.” She looked up, embarrassed to admit to him how isolated and alone she had been.

“Well, we must fix that. A party every night...except tonight.”

Danica was practically vibrating with excitement. “Parties...so many parties...wait, why not tonight?” She cocked her head.

Eldamir laughed. “I think the king was hoping to enjoy a night with his new wife.”

“Wife infers a possession. That is not allowed here. Tauriel and I are together because we both wish to be. Neither possess the other.”

“Sorry..partner?” He shook his head. “Danica, he is hoping to have her alone tonight because he hasn’t been allowed to have ugh-physical relationship in a while and never with her.” He remembered all they had heard about the king.

“Several thousand years,” Legolas stated. 

“Wait...you have gone..no...with nothing...I mean you must have you know…” Eldamir leaned in. “When you are alone…”

“There was no law about mastibation. Elves do have sexual feelings.” 

Eldamir laughed. “Fair enough.” 

Danica blushed. Tauriel kept her eyes on her lap. 

“A night alone...are you nervous?” Danica whispered to Tauriel.

“Do humans often ask such personal questions?” 

“You’ve not been watching their television and movies?” Legolas asked her. 

“You’d better have his picture removed from your bedroom before tonight then,” Eldamir teased. 

“It was long ago replaced by Tauriel’s.”

Danica made a noise that was half moan, half swoon. 

Tauriel licked her lips. The whole conversation had her mind racing and everything out of Legolas’ mouth made her heart beat harder. 

“Your guard...do they stay in your room with you at night?” Eldamir asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Isn’t that weird? Never alone...does that mean they watch you when you sleep?” Danica inquired. She reached for her fork and began to eat.

Tauriel reached to take a drink. She had not thought of the guards. It was silly, that was something she should have immediately thought of but she was so off balance she hadn’t. Her eyes moved to look at Legolas.  _ Anything to be with him.  _ The very idea made her heart sing.

“They do not watch me. In fact if they were watching me, I would dismiss them because they are supposed to be watching for any danger to me,” Legolas replied. “Your country has a queen, Eldamir. I saw on television that a man managed to slip by her guards and sit on her bed without being detected. If that happened here the guards would be at the very least dismissed if not executed.” 

“Executed?” Danica dropped her fork.

“Yes. It is a result of our duty. We all know the terms of our service. I am lucky I still have my head.” Tauriel stated. 

“Why did you stay a little too long one night and see him…” Eldamir laughed.

“No, I challenged his father on something, drew my blade. It would have been his right to kill me.” 

Danica gasped. “Is that why your love was forbidden?”

“No. It is because I am just a wood elf and he was the prince. I am not worthy, so said the king.” Tauriel did not look at Legolas. 

“Oh...how romantic…” Danica was swooning again.

Eldamir chuckled at her. 

“She writes those romance novels that are so popular with the young eleths. They are very unrealistic and instill unachievable expectations,” Legolas said. “Especially that one about the prince and the servant girl.”

“But how is that different from this? I mean you are a king and she, a guard...that is almost the same as a prince and a servant. That’s what a guard is, isn’t it? Tauriel was nothing but a face, a body and now..she is queen.” Danica put her chin in her hand and stared at Tauriel. “So many women dream of this, swept up in the love of a prince..”

Eldamir laughed harder. “Do you have any idea how that sounds? So their story is- can’t love because king said so, he is in love with a man and now decides he loves her. How is that romantic?”

“Tauriel was my first love.” 

“You sure it was love and not just infatuation? And now, I mean she is here, you are here...why not, right?” Eldamir found it amusing while Danica was still trying to rationalize the romantic aspects.

Tauriel gripped the table. “You should watch your tongue. You mock the king. What he wishes is up to him. No one needs to know or approve his reason.” 

“First love…” Danica was still lost in the romantic notions. “And now you get to be together. Was he your first love?”

Tauriel looked at Danica. “Yes.” She whispered. “His father’s declaration to me made me distance myself.”

“How sweet..”

Tauriel frowned. “Sweet?”

“You gave up your feelings to protect him.”

“I was weak and did not stand up for what I wanted. I did not think he wanted me…I was protecting him and doing as I was ordered.”

“But you didn’t love me. You loved Kili. I heard you weeping over his body. I heard you ask my father why his death hurt you so much. You didn’t commit treason for me. You committed treason for him,” Legolas stated. 

“You do not know all that was said between your father and I. And I wept because I did feel something. I thought he was the only other person who would care about me. I lost a friend, I lost...I lost so much in a very short time. His death hurt but losing you has been my greatest pain.” Tauriel stood. “Excuse me.” She left the room, doing her best not to run. 

The computer screen flashed again.

Danica sighed. “She didn’t love him like she did you...he was something but not like you. So like...She loves you, like you loved-Aragorn. You love her like she loved Kili...that’s his name right? It was someone who was there, who understood. No one will tell stories of her and him like they do you and Aragorn. They never would have.” She was wistful. “I bet she never loved anyone else, ever…” Her overdramatic, overly romantic side was showing again.

“Okay...let’s not get carried away. Everyone gets crushes and it is possible to love more than one person.” Eldamir was trying to add a level of reality to the situation. “I can’t say if she loved you or not but if I loved someone and their father made it clear it was never ever going to happen, I would spare them that. I can take that pain but I would never want to hurt someone like that.”

“The two of you talk as if this was a novel. This is our lives. You do not understand our society. Thranduil was not just my father, he was my king and a king here reigns supreme. Every life here is in my hands, just as our lives were in Thranduil’s hands when he was king. You cannot know my heart.”

“But then you can’t know hers. You just said she didn’t love you, like it was fact. She was ordered..told by her king that she could never have what she wanted. Did she commit treason to be with him? That was likely easier than upsetting your father and king knowing you would never go against his wishes. If you knew she loved you but your father forbade it, would you have committed treason for her? Doesn’t sound like it.” Eldamir shrugged. “Look, we are hearing this all second hand. I don’t know the truth but seems like you have her but doubt she loves you. That shit stings…”

“I did commit treason for her. I tried to save Kili, but it was war. Hundreds of thousands died in that battle. I left the battlefield knowing that a second orc army was on its way to save one dwarf while hundreds of my friends died, because she loved him. And I loved her. I wanted her to have the person she loved,” Legolas told them. 

Danica looked sad. “But you never knew it was you she really wanted…” 

Eldamir looked down. “You have the most tragic love story I have ever heard. I do not envy you.” 

The computer flashed red indicating the messages were urgent. A page ran in. “Your majesty…” He came to Legolas’ side and whispered in his ear. “The trees and just..everything is out of control. We do not know what to do. Things are growing wildly, other things dying. They want to know what to do.”

“Tell them I will talk to the Guardian of the Forest,” Legolas replied. He wanted to yell. But he must not show others that he did not know what to do. They depended on him to make the decisions. “Excuse me.” He got up and sought out Tauriel. 

The page ran out.

Tauriel was leaning against a wall, eyes closed and hands gripping her gown. She was desperately trying not to cry, to hold in her emotions but it was hard. She could feel them twisting and moving through her body, striving to get out. She let out a sob and then covered her mouth to try and stifle it. She needed to be more in control, she knew that but it was hard. The humans were so flippant with their questions and comments. Legolas had stated she had not loved him. She was queen. It was all too much, she needed time but there was none to be had. She needed to be better than this. 

Legolas didn’t say anything when he found her. He just wrapped his arms about her and held her. When he felt she had calmed enough, he asked, “Do you love me, Tauriel?”

She opened her eyes, looked up at him. “I have loved you for so long that I cannot remember a time when I did not.”

“Well said. And you should believe me when I say the same applies for me. But what matters is not the past. What matters is now. The humans don’t understand love and duty the same way as we do. Their lives are so short that they must choose one or the other but it is not so with us. If we could not be together before this does not matter. We are together now and for ever more. I love you.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I have waited so long to hear you say that. I want nothing to take away from it.” She moved off the wall and put her hands on his chest. Her eyes shone, her tears unshed. “Legolas, I love you so much it pains my heart and yet, I feel as if I am the happiest I have ever been.” 

“We must not allow the humans, constrictive thinking to influence us. They don’t realise the consequences of their words.” 

“Well, we have managed to drive both the king and queen from the table. I guess we should eat and leave,” Eldamir said. 

“Do you think they are somewhere, kissing passionately?” Danica said dreamily as she picked up her fork once more. “Can you imagine waiting so long for someone?”

“Do you actually, live in this world?” Eldamir asked her. “Cause, I’m no prince, unless you are planning on being the princess who seduces the pauper.”

“I don’t need that. I just like the romance of it all...the I guess the courtship. You are doing a pretty good job.” She smiled at him. 

“I am? I was thinking of sending you dick pic but we don’t have our phones anymore.”

Danica groaned. “Next you are going to say you are going to flash me...who says romance is dead?” She shook her head and laughed. 

“Flowers and chocolates are too expensive and last time I gave a woman flowers we spent the night at the ER cause she had an allergy attack.”

She laughed. “That is terrible! I don’t want flowers. I want touches and proclamations of feelings...passionate, breathtaking kisses...the undeniable chemistry...the love against all odds..” 

“Touching I like. Though it has gotten my face slapped a few times. Kisses I can do. I’m not sure about the rest of that stuff. How about we can be friends until we both want to shag?”

Danica laughed, almost choking on her food. “I think that is a wonderful idea.” 

“May I kiss you?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel nodded, almost furiously. “Please.” She needed to feel him, needed to have his touch. 

The first touch was light and shy and then deepened to passionate as his arms held her firmly against him. “It would be a complete breech of etiquette not to return to the table,” he said. Then kissed her again. “It would be quite rude of us to retire to our rooms so early.” He kissed her again. “It would be unheard of for me to lift you in my arms and carry you through the palace to our rooms.” 

“Is it? They are humans...what do they know of manners?” Her arms circled his neck. She never wanted the kisses to end. 

“Human manners are disgusting,” he said. His arm went around her back and the other under her knees and he lifted her before claiming her lips again. The kiss left him breathless. 

Tauriel gasped as he picked her up. “Terrible.” She kissed him, letting her tongue gently probe his lips. She had never been so bold with anyone before. 

“I fear I will disappoint you.” 

“How? It is not possible.” Her lips found his neck. She nibbled and kissed the skin there. She could not believe the feeling that thrummed through her body.

“It has been a long time since I have touched another body. And I have never...with a female…” 

“I have never at all.” Tauriel said. “We will go with what feels right.”

“We will have to try to remember those classes from so long ago. Or I can send to the library for an instruction book.” 

“Your father never allowed me those classes.” She whispered. “A book might help but for now..can we just do what feels natural?”

“But those classes are standard for all. Why would Arda stop you from learning…” 

“I am learning there is much he kept from me.” She kissed him again. She did not want to talk of his father. She wanted him.

The palace servants stood wide eyed, to the side to allow Legolas and Tauriel to pass. One asked if Legolas required assistance, thinking that Tauriel was hurt. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Please don’t let anyone else come into the room…” She whispered to him. “Just you and I.”

“Just you and me,” he said. He glanced back over his shoulder to see his guards following at a few metres distance. Frigthoren was breaking a long held tradition by smiling at them. 

Tauriel pressed her face into his neck. It was every dream, every fantasy she had ever had. He was taking her and soon, they would be alone..naked..Her heart was beating so hard she feared it would burst from her chest. 

Servants opened the door to his rooms. “You are dismissed,” Legolas told them. “Don’t come back until I ring.” He carried her through the lavish rooms and out into his own private garden. There was a hot spring pool, waterfall and stream. The garden was pretty wild and not at all like many of the manicured gardens that scattered through the cavern. He put her on her feet beside the pool that had been naturally made in the rock by the waterfall which cooled the water enough to bathe in. 

Tauriel inhaled, enjoying the smell of the gardens. “It is beautiful.”

“Considering our inexperience, I think we should go slow. Perhaps a dip in the pond to relax us?” 

Tauriel nodded. She turned her back to him and slowly undid her dress. She struggled to get it fully undone, not used to such a garment.

Legolas stepped up close to her and undid the zip down her back, before starting to undress himself. 

She was struck by the feeling of him undressing her. Just the previous night she had sat naked beside him but now, now he was undressing her. It was so very different. She pulled the dress down and then reached up to loosen her hair. The auburn locks fell, covering her breasts as she turned to face him. Her eyes widened as she took him in. “I-you are more handsome…” Tauriel bit her lower lip. 

Legolas smiled. He liked that she liked the look of him. “You are beautiful.”

Tauriel looked down shyly. “I am glad you see me that way.” She moved her hair, pushing back one side to expose her body to him. After a moment she moved the rest of her hair, laying herself bare to his eyes. 

His smile broadened. “I like your curves,” he told her, stepping forward, leaving all his clothes behind. He held out his hand to her. 

Tauriel inhaled slowly, deeply. “I worried I had grown soft over the years as there was so little threat. I train everyday…” She felt that she needed to somehow justify herself to him though he was not asking. 

“Not possible,” he told her. “I have received far too many complaints from the Captains that you make the guards train too hard.” 

That broke the tension. She laughed. “Have you really? They moan and complain. I did not think it reached you. I train them as if we were still fighting orcs.” Tauriel relaxed, her nerves lessening a little. “This is why no one wants me at parties or gatherings.”

“The Morne push me to my limits at least once a week. But I must admit that I do not train as much as I used to. I have become a couch potato.” 

“Couch-potato? A human expression?” Tauriel sighed. “A secret? I do not watch or listen...I don’t ever turn on my screen.”

“Not even for my readings of the histories?” Legolas asked. 

“Only to hear you…” She looked away. Again she sighed. “I freely admit if I am not hearing your voice I have no interest in anything else. I still read the actual books and I train, make arrows when I am not on duty.” She felt embarrassed. “The computer lets me hear you, allows me to eat but otherwise…” Tauriel looked at him. “I am afraid I am not as aware as the rest of your people. I saw no need. I had my purpose in life.”

“Most of the human broadcasts are rubbish,” Legolas told her as he led her into the pond. The water was perfect. It was warm and soft against bare skin and the bottom of the pond was smooth from the constantly flowing water. “I use them to distract my mind from the stresses of being king. Everyone wants something from me, but the shows just play and don’t care if I watch or listen.”

“I understand. Your role and responsibilities are great.” Tauriel said as she stepped into the pond. “I have the liberty to use my time to train and make arrows. There is a stash of thousands in my room…” She smiled, sheepishly.

“Minus one quiverful, every now and then. The arrows that you sell to Coretel, so you can buy better boots than the ones supplied with the guard uniforms, they aren’t for Coretel. That’s where I get my arrows.” 

Tauriel stared at him. “Why not simply order me to make them for you? Why not ask me?” She put a hand out on a rock to steady herself. “You really went through all that for my arrows?”

“I didn’t want to risk you refusing to make arrows for me,” Legolas told her. “Your arrows are the best and I don’t get time to make my own. Would you practice with me?” 

“I would never have refused you.” She smiled, her whole face lighting up. “I would love to practice with you.” She lowered down until the water was at her chin. 

Legolas did the same. He reached out to cup her cheek and looked into her eyes. “I…” Suddenly, he slipped and fell backwards. Instinctively he grabbed the first thing at hand, Tauriel. They both fell into the deepest part of the pond and when their heads came up out of the water, their hair was had fallen all over their faces and was tangled up together. Legolas looked concerned. “Are you alright? I am so sorry. I…” he asked. But then he burst into laughter. 

She was shocked but as they recovered she too started laughing. “I am fine. I have never seen you slip before.” She brushed her hair back from her face. It kept falling back, linked with his and she gave up with a laugh. “I fear we are bound together…”

“I was too focused on this beautiful lady before me,” he told her. 

She was still laughing. “Hold still, this will take some time…” She tried to untangle their hair but kept floating. “Will you hold me steady?”

“I will hold you forever,” he told her. 

Tauriel smiled and looked into his eyes. “Promise?” Her fingers set to work on their hair. 

“Careful, I might slip again,” he laughed. It almost seemed like his hair was seeking hers out and tangling with it on purpose. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” She frowned as she tried to work. “Your hair seems to want to keep mine.” Her body pressed against his and she looped one leg around his hip to help her hold still. His hair moved against the water flow to wrap around her waist.

Tauriel gasped. “You are..should I even try to untangle us?” She looked into his eyes. 

“Do you want us untangled?” He stopped her from answering with a kiss. 

Tauriel’s arms circled his neck and she returned the kiss. 

The fell again. “I think we ought to get out of the water before I drown you,” he laughed. 

“That would be preferable. I would like to live through my first day as queen.” Her eyes went wide as if for the first time she really realized that it was true.

“There is a nice spot a bit further down where the sun warms this big flat rock,” he told her. 

She nodded. “Sounds lovely.” She let him guide them out and let their hair untangle.

“Before we get to the point of no return, you should know that there are no contraceptives that work on either High Elves or Nymphs. So our activities will most certainly produce children.”

“Does that worry you? And I am a wood elf.” She sounded only somewhat convinced. 

“And wood elves can all make plants grow instantly when they are happy?” he asked. “I was not aware of this magic.” 

“You did that. I could not have and I have not done such a thing since. I am happy but I have not seen plants growing.” She frowned. “I do not think I am what you think.”

Let’s sit down so I don’t fall over when I’m kissing you,” he said. 

Tauriel smiled shyly and sat down. “I like that you have already planned to kiss me.”

“I plan on doing much more than kissing you.” He joined her and cupped her face so that he could kiss her.

She sighed softly and leaned into the kiss. Her hand found his chest and gently rested there.

He reached out his free hand and touched her breast. 

Tauriel moaned softly. The contact surprised her but she moved closer into his hand. 

  
  
  


Danica sat next to Arianna. “We have hundreds of questions that viewers have sent in. You are quite the celebrities. Everyone wants to know everything about you. I hope you don’t mind answering their questions,” Arianna asked. 

“I don’t mind at all.” She beamed. 

“First question, where are you from?”

“The United States.” 

“Really?” Eldamir asked. “I thought you were from Norway.”

“I was originally but I live in the states right now.” 

“How long have you known each other? It sounds like not for long,” Arianna commented. 

Danica looked at Eldamir and laughed. “For real or just of each other? I knew of his writing well before I met him.”

“I didn’t. I don’t read fantasy romances,” he admitted. “And if anyone is interested, I’m from Wales. That’s in the UK.” 

“Yes, we know,” Arianna said rather bluntly. “How are you liking your visit to Minas Galen?” 

“I am loving it. It is everything from a fairytale and a science fiction story all rolled into one. Romance, guards...a king.” 

“And now a queen. That has to be a romance that you write about.”

“And she is just the nicest...a little like a deer in headlights but…” Danica sighed again. “The whole story is so wonderful. And everyone is beautiful.”

“Queen Tauriel is Commander of the Guards. She is our greatest warrior. A fitting partner for our beloved king.”

“A warrior too!” Danica gasped. “They are perfect…”

“Although in these days of peace, not a skill that is in much demand. Our next question is about your skills. Do you spend all your day writing?” 

She looked at Eldamir so that he could have a turn since she was doing so much of the talking already.

“I actually spend more time collecting information for my books than actually writing them. It’s important to get the facts right and ensure that the people I am writing about aren’t offended by anything in my books.” 

“Yes, but they are just travel books, aren’t they? It isn’t as if you need a great mind to write about what is in front of you. Danica however, I am sure that it is far different for you.” 

“I write for long periods every day. I don’t have to worry about facts, it is all made up.” 

“But what an imagination you must have. We have none here who can write such stories. Histories, yes, but to make up adventures and great romances, is a unique gift.” 

Danica was grinning. “Well, I mean...I have always loved stories and fantasy worlds.”

Eldamir sat back grinning at her. “Seems you have some fans here.” 

“And now we have a chance to pay her back for such fine works. Since we have no money here, we must rely upon free downloads. I have some gifts for you. Handmade goods that are not available from the replicators.” Arianna handed her a large basket overflowing with gifts. 

Danica gasped. “This is- Really? For me?” She balanced the basket at her feet. “Oh my god! Look at this..” She looked up at Arianna. “Thank you, thank you and all who made this stuff. Thank you so much.” She teared up.

“There was one gift for Eldamir, but unfortunately, the guards confiscated it as a possible danger to the populace.”

“What could be dangerous?” Danica was wide eyed and very curious.

Arianna looked over at Edstal. “It was a dagger.” 

Eldamir looked surprised. “Wow, I don’t know how to use on but thank you for the thought. Would have been nice to get to see it…”

“It is forbidden,” Edstal replied. 

“So then why would someone gift it?” Eldamir frowned.

“The gift of a dagger is usually a going away present to a warrior.”

“So someone is telling me to get lost?” Eldamir asked. 

“Yes,” Arianna told him. 

“Oh.” Eldamir frowned.

“Why would they want him to leave?” Danica asked, completely forgetting this was being broadcasted out.

"Don't take it personally. We don't trust humans, especially not the males. The eleths are scared of you. Human males can't control their animal instincts. Even humans know this as evidenced by your shows. Even if you act trustworthy, you treat females badly. You lie, cheat, assault, and rape. It is the nature of human males," Arianna told him. 

Eldamir looked insulted. “That is quite the generalization. Not every man-”

Danica put a hand on his arm. “Don’t. Don’t do that. We know it isn’t every guy but the potential is always there just like there is the potential for every woman to be a full on bitch. I get it, if all they see is our media...it doesn’t paint men in the best light.”

Eldamir and Danica spent the next few hours answering questions and trying to show the better side of humans.

Legolas and Tauriel lay on the still warm flat rock dangling their feet in the stream as they looked up, through the jagged hole in the roof of the cavern. It was protected from further collapsing by an energy field, but still allowed the sunlight in and for them to see the sky and the clouds. 

“On winter nights, Aragorn and I used to sit by the fire and drink honey mead. He would tell me about Arwen and I would tell him about you. We never forgot about our first loves, our lost loves. For a long time I stayed by his crypt, alone, lost, grieving. There was a time that I thought I would fade from missing him. But an eleth with bright auburn hair haunted my dreams. Arda sent letters and messengers, asking me home, ordering me home. But it was only when he came himself that I was persuaded to leave. Of course, he arranged that our paths would never cross when I got home. But you never left my thoughts, Tauriel.” 

She rolled to her side, her hand going to his chest. She drew designs there on the skin. “You never left mine either. I was never able to shake the image of your smile. None came near me. I heard whispers, guards warn each other away from me. It wouldn’t have mattered. I had closed my heart a long time ago. It wasn’t until you made me your guard..it was hard to be so close to you.” Her eyes lifted to his face. “I would have spent my life alone. I deserved that for how I hurt you and no other could have ever taken that place in my heart.”

“What matters is that we are together now,” he said and then smirked a little. “And together is a lot better than my hand.” He blushed which stood out on his ultra fair skin.

“It is a lot better than what I have heard women do..I had never..this was the first time for many things.” She looked away shyly, her blush matching his. Her hand slid slowly up to his neck and then back down. Her hand tentatively travelled lower. “Does mine feel better than yours?” It was a soft whisper near his ear.

Legolas moaned. “Yes. But, I am accustomed to a feather bed these days. I have grown soft.” He stood and lifted her carrying her back inside. He laid her on a huge bed and laid down beside her. “Now, where were we…”

Tauriel smiled up at him. “We were discussing my hand but I am now a little overwhelmed by the feeling of your bed.” She giggled. “It is softer than anything I have ever slept on. Save the wolves that one time. They are surprisingly soft and comfortable.”

“You slept with wolves?”

She snuggled closer and let her hands wander. “It was a strange thing but quite likely saved my life. I was caught in a snowstorm...this is before I returned to the Greenwood. There was no good shelter and I had crawled into a cave. They found me as I realized they were there but they did not attack. I was cold and in my head wishing I could just stay, trying to think of a way to show them I meant no harm. I do not know why but they surrounded me, five of them. We slept through the storm together.” Now her fingers sliding over his skin once more until she could hold him. “About my hand….” She was still feeling shy and nervous but desire helped overcome some of that. 

“Did it never occur to you that you are different to all the elves?” he asked. “You are the only one here with auburn hair. I mean...High Elves usually have white, silver, or blond hair. Wood Elves usually have brown hair and peredhels usually have black hair. And none of us have green eyes.” 

Tauriel stopped in her actions. “That is here but before, when we were younger...surely there were others. I think I remember some…” She frowned. “I am not that different. Wood elves have- no, I think Merialla’s family had red in their hair...no…” She looked up at him. 

“Merialla was peredhel. He dwarven ancestors had red hair.”

“Are you saying I am peredhel with dwarven ancestors as well?”

“No, you aren’t. You’re Nymph.” 

“You keep saying that but it cannot be true. My father and mother were wood elves. Your father told me so. I know he- “ She did not want to say Thranduil lied about her father but he had not told her everything. “Some of my past was never told to me, that is true but to call me nymph is to say I am special in some way and it is just not true. All my life nothing has been different than those of the other orphans, the other guards save I somehow managed to catch a prince’s eye.” Tauriel looked away. “But you would not lie to me. Perhaps you are misinformed and it is a mistake.”

“Arda lied to you,” Legolas said flatly. “Your father was a high elf, a distant cousin. We share a great grandfather. Or is that great great grandfather...an ancestor anyway.” 

She nodded a little. “A high elf and a wood elf. Not so unusual at the time. Who told you I was a nymph? Surely not your father. If so, maybe it was a story to keep you away from me.”

“I was there when your father presented you to my father. He would have cast you out into the woods but for the fact that you were family.” 

“So it was my father that said it? Can you be certain he was telling the truth? Maybe-maybe he thought it would be a reason for your father to allow me but the lie backfired?”

“Tauriel, sit up and look out at the garden,” Legolas told her. 

She did as he told her. “They have let it grow wild. You should have someone trim those vines though they make a beautiful canopy if they keep going. The flowers on them are beautiful. Those bushes of roses need to clipped, they are bursting with flowers.” Tauriel turned her head. “Do you spend much time out there?” She had no idea what that had to do with the conversation but decided he likely was trying to distract her. She was content to change the topic. Such attention on her felt strange and the more she learned the more she had to come to terms with. She wanted to just focus on Legolas and being alone, naked...together. 

“You looked at the garden when we first walked out there. Was it so overgrown? Were there flowers?”

“I was a little distracted but…” She frowned. “They must have been. Flowers do not grow like that. No plant grows that fast. Wait, are they right? Are the humans influencing things? Is the guardian happier now? Earlier things were dying but..still, nothing grows that fast..” She was rambling.

“You are the Guardian of the Forest, Tauriel. You are the Wood Nymph of the Las Galen. It is one of the reasons you were sent to guard the woods. Out in the woods all day and in the cavern all night, that is why we can still live here, why the gardens grow so lushly. When you ae sad or upset the plants whither and die, when you are happy they thrive,” Legolas told her. “It is nothing to do with the humans.”

“Me?” She put a hand to her chest. “Me? But- “ Tauriel frowned. “Why are you telling me now?” Her voice was soft. “After all this time, why tell me?” She was trembling.

“Because according to my garden, our garden, I am making you very happy,” he said. 

Tauriel nodded, “Yes, yes I am happy.”

“I was never allowed outside into the woods while you were on duty. And because you never take a day off, I only got to see the woods at night. And then after Arda sailed, I was just too involved in running the kingdom. We were advancing so quickly. Arda would never have allowed the technology that we have now and yet it does not interfere with our magic. It enhances it.” 

She nodded. “If you make me this happy and I, I hope make you happy then what did he fear? I have no power. You say the forest grows and dies based on my emotions so in truth I have little control or power, it just happens. So why? Why was it a problem for him? I know what he told me but I do not think it a matter of ancestry.”

“He couldn’t allow you back into the Greenwood while you mourned Kili. We would have lost every last bit of the woods.” 

“Nothing died around me. I left the woods and the places I travelled the way I found them. Nothing changed.” She shook her head and then pulled her knees up, laying her head down on them. “It makes no sense to me. I have never done anything. I do not feel any power.”

“You left your woods. You left your power behind you. There is no magic in the human world for us to draw on, even that magic that we don’t even know we that we draw on. Even if you are unaware of it, you draw your life energy from the woods. If you had stayed away from the woods you would have eventually died.” He put his arm around her. “I don’t tell you this to upset you. I tell you because I want no secrets between us.” 

She lifted her head and laid it on his shoulder. “So what now? I cannot change things or even understand what it is you say I can do. Perhaps it was better I did not know…”

“If you want to learn to control your powers, then there is an elf, a librarian, who studies the way of magic and its uses. He can teach you what you should have learnt as a child and perhaps more. I know that Arda forbad you from learning even the basics of elven magic.” 

Tauriel looked at his face. “You would allow me to learn? I do not know what to say. Thank you, Legolas.”

“It is your choice. But I will not allow you to work as a guard any longer. You are still Commander of the Guard, but it will be what the humans call a desk job. So you will have much more time to do as you please.” 

“Being a guard is all I have ever known.” Tauriel swallowed. “I will use any extra time to learn all I can. I am still not sure I believe it but one does not learn on the day they become queen that they are also a guardian of the forest that allows the people to live.”

“Your days are your own, your nights are mine...if you so choose, that is.” 

She blushed. “I have dreamt of that so many times. I want my nights to be yours.”

“I would prefer that you are at my side all day and night, but I will be too distracted to work with you so close,” he told her. He drew her into his arm and laid her back on the bed. “I will have to change the mattress if you are too distracted by it to pay attention to me,”

“No, you have my full attention.” All the rest was gone. All that mattered was him. There was time later to think on what she had learned. For now, she hooked a leg over his and let her hand find him once more. “Does my hand lead you to believe I am distracted?” 

Danica and Eldamir chose their dinner from pictures on the wall. They were tired, hungry and thirsty. Many of the questions were not pleasant. Some were hilarious. Eldamir was asked if men really did have hair all over their bodies. Danica was asked why she shaved. 

“It wasn’t so bad…” Danica offered as she sat at the table that appeared and her chosen meal then appeared.

“It was humiliating.” Eldamir added.

“But amusing at times.” 

Eldamir sat and his dinner appeared as well. He wasted no time, digging in with ferocity. 

Danica watched him for a moment. “Slow down...going to hurt your stomach if you eat that fast.” 

“I could eat three plates of food”

“That is a sure way to get fat.” Danica laughed.

“Not in this place. All the walking...I wonder if they would let me try to train with the guards…you know just to see if I could.” 

Danica shrugged. “All you can do is ask. So favourite part today?”

Eldamir frowned. “Not sure I had one. Food has been pretty good except that blue stuff.”

“Really?” Danica laughed and shook her head. “We are on this island with a race we have never scene before and that is the best you have? Mine was meeting the king and queen...their story is just so…”

Eldamir huffed. “Pretend? Yeah I noticed. They talk a good talk but I don’t know...I mean she left the room. I don’t think it is all happiness and roses. You look at things through rose tinted glasses but not me.”

“And that is why they like my writing.” She snickered and then laughed.

“Touché…” 

They had only just finished eating when Edstal entered. “The guards are throwing a party in your honour. Potato wine…” Edstal smiled. 

“A party? For us?” Danica stood and looked at her clothes. “Should we change or is this like...we stay here and watch the party on the screen because we aren’t allowed to actually join in?”

“The Guards would lunch me if I returned without you,” Edstal replied. “The guards will not be dressed up for the party.”

“So this is okay?” Danica asked.

Eldamir came to her, hand on her mid back. “You look beautiful. Come on, I am looking forward to a party.” He smiled. 

Again it was quite a walk and at times they had to run to keep up with Edstal who was obviously anxious to get back to the party. When they got there most of the guards were dancing. It didn’t seem to matter that the males outnumbered the females, they danced with whoever wanted to dance. 

Danica’s eyes shone with excitement. “Do you dance? I want to dance.”

“I-well not like that...do you know how to dance like that?”

“It is similar to like at renaissance fairs and well...they seem to have gotten some human influence.” Danica pointed out some pairs that danced together.

Danica was suddenly grabbed and found herself on the dance floor.

“Potato wine?” Edstal asked. 

Behind them, Lysanderion called to Edstal. “Captain, what do we do? We can’t come in with weapons, it is forbidden. But we must guard the humans.”

“They are in a room full of guards. I don’t see that they can do much harm. But stand just outside the door in case.” 

Danica was laughing and enjoying the dancing. Eldamir moved off to get a glass of the potato wine. He stood near the wall and watched.

Most of them were still dressed in at least part of their uniform though with all of the most formal parts removed. Many danced barefoot. 

“The ones in the green trousers are rangers. They guard the woods outside and the shoreline. Most do not live in the city but are wild men and women. They are permitted to hunt so long as they do not cause the number of animals to drop too far,” Edstal told him as he joined him with a tankard of ale.

“Rangers. Are they the guardians of the woods that was mentioned? Wild you say?” Eldamir smirked a little. “Do they do all the hunting for meat or is that just the computer’s job?”

“In the city we eat mostly what the replicators provide, unless there is a great influx of an animal that needs culling for the sake of the woods. But no they only hunt for themselves.” 

“Interesting. Really do keep a fine balance here. More men than women I see. Is it like that on the island or just the guards?”

Danica was being spun, her laughter contagious.

“Just in the guard. In peace times it is a most boring job.” 

“I take it that it has been peaceful for a long time..”

The song ended and Danica came over to them. Her cheeks were rosy. “That was so much fun!” She took Eldamir’s glass and took a drink. As she handed it back she coughed. “Stronger than I expected.” It felt for a moment like she was breathing fire. “Vodka?”

Eldamir laughed. “Pretty close to it, yes.”

“I love this so much...like a dance in a town out of a story…”

Eldamir smiled as he looked at her. He admired how she turned everything into some sort of romantic notion. “That man, over there reading. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you since we entered the hall.” 

“Be wary of him. Some say he is a wizard,” Edstal told them. 

Danica looked to the man.

“Don’t stare, Danica it will only encourage him.”

“He doesn’t look like a wizard. He is…” She shook her head a little. “I am going to go back to dancing.” She stepped back onto the floor and was caught up in the mix.

“How dangerous is he? Should I keep her away from him?” Eldamir asked Edstal.

“I think that Danica is akin to an eleth. You would only encourage her to meet him the more you tried to keep her away from him.”

“She does seem the sort to go for forbidden love.” Eldamir sighed. “Can elves..you know...I mean you have per-pere...but nowadays, is it allowed? Should I be worried he is going to...you know…” He glanced where the man was, still watching Danica.

“Replace you in her affections?” Edstal asked. 

Eldamir rubbed the back of his head. “Well, no, I mean...we haven’t and we aren’t but like...could he flirt with her and maybe-”

“Seduce her? Most definitely. He is quite charming when he wants to be and many here have shared his bed.” 

“But only men since the women aren’t allowed to have babies. Oh, wait...we were given birth-fuck…” Eldamir whispered. “He is going to go after her. I need to get out there and keep her busy.” He handed his glass to Edstal. “Thanks for the talk.”

Eldamir very hesitantly stepped out into the mix and sought Danica.

“Mixing potato wine and ale, Captain? It is not recommended if you wish to be on your feet for duty tomorrow,” Lysanderiel commented. 

Edstal sighed. “It is not mine.” He waited to see how things were going to play out. He was sure it would bring him amusement to watch Eldamir bested in ways of seduction.

Danica laughed as Eldamir awkwardly joined her on the dance floor. They danced together, Eldamir staying close and keeping close watch of her.

Danica was oblivious of everything but her enjoyment. She danced until her feet hurt. Only then did she ask to rest.

The moment she stopped dancing, the ‘wizard’ was crouching beside her, unlacing her boots. He drew them off then stood. “Better?” he asked overflowing with charm.

“Oh-” Danica blushed. “Yes thank you…” She was terrified her feet smelt from sweating. 

Eldamir was walking back to her with drinks for them both when he saw him. “For fuck’s sake…”

“I am Loki.” He drew her hand to his lips. 

“Loki. Like the norse trickster god?” She was already swooning a little at his charming way of greeting her.  _ I wish more men did that.. _

“I was known as the God of Mischief for awhile in the Athar,” he admitted. 

“Wait. You- but I thought-” She grinned. “I see, teasing me?” She looked away shyly. “I know you do not go to our lands.”

As he walked, Eldamir rolled his eyes. He was having trouble getting through the crowd to her but he could see their body language.

“We did until recently,” he replied. 

“But I thought-” Danica frowned and tilted her head. “So you have been to where?”

“Mostly, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark. Those shores are easiest for us to get to by sea. We had to disguise ourselves of course.” 

“You- really?” Danica breathed out, looking at him. “So you and others actually came and spent time with us?” She stood and looked up at him. “I can’t imagine never noticing someone like you- I mean, because well- elves are so attractive-” Even her ears blushed this time.

“And we were not restricted in our companions in the Athar, which made it quite appealing. Though if I had met one so beautiful as yourself I might have stayed.” 

“Oh..well I-” Danica’s flush deepened. “There are lots and lots of very beautiful humans.” She turned her hair behind her ear, clearly flustered. “I didn’t realize you were restricted here.”

Eldamir pushed his way through, groaning as he saw Danica tucking her hair back and blushing. He could only imagine the things he was saying to her.

“The history of my birth is unknown. I was left at the entrance to the palace in Oropher’s time as King. So, having black hair and no ears, they assumed I am peredhel. So even though I was raised as the kings son, I am known to be an orphan. They pretend these days that it does not matter but there is still a social hierarchy.” 

Danica sighed. “An orphan, raised as a prince...this place is so full of stories…” She reached out to touch his arm. “It must be difficult for you.”

“Not at all. I like to read. And I know that one day my skills will be needed again. We cannot hide from the humans forever. It is just a vacation for me.”

“Your skills?” Danica batted her eyelashes a little.

Loki lent in very close to her ear, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. “I’m a spy.” 

Danica went wide eyed. “A spy? How dangerous. A spy for who? For the elves on us?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Eldamir got to them. “Well, here is your drink Danica.” He put it in her hand.

“What?” She barely registered his voice.

“I have to keep up with human ways and technological advances. You have advanced so quickly in the past 200 years. I have not been to your shores for over a thousand years. But my job has become easier since your people invented the internet,” Loki told her. He took the drink from Eldamir’s hand. “Thank you,” he said and drank it in one mouthful. 

Eldamir stood there trying not to snap. “You are welcome for taking my drink.” 

“So you saw all the advances we had made?” Danica was awestruck.

Loki handed the empty glass back to Eldamir and it filled itself. “Two steps forward, one step back.” 

Eldamir frowned. “What the fuck?”

Danica gasped and then smiled, delighted. “Did you just- wow…”

“It was nothing,” he said. “I am particularly interested in how your people perceive us, now that you are not so superstitious.” 

“They don’t know anything about you. I mean we have elves in stories but they aren’t as-”

“Stuck up as some are here.” Eldamir interjected. “Some cultures portray them as weird little people who make toys.” 

“Elf on a shelf,” Loki moaned. 

“Yeah.” Eldamir grinned. “Like elf on a shelf. Or santa’s little helpers.”

“Santa is just a way of humans attempting to control their children. Perhaps we should adopt such methods since there is sure to be an increase in births in the near future. Human on a shelf. One in every child’s room to make them behave,” Loki commented. “I did not need such things with my children. They were all wild.” 

“You have children?” Danica seemed shocked and Eldamir was pleased to see her eyes lose some of their shine. 

“I have had four children. All are long since dead.” Loki told her. 

“Wait. You had four children and they died?” Now she looked sad and stepped closer to him. 

Eldamir rolled his eyes. “Because he is a billion years old.” He tried to step in and between them, an arm around Danica’s back protectively.

“They were not immortal,” Loki said. “But their loss still pains me. I dream of my beloved wives.”

“Wives. Interesting.” Eldamir stated. “Had many have you? Not like the king at all, huh?”

“After my beloved Sigyn died, I remarried. Angrbooa bore me three children. But that was long ago now. He race has since died out and faded past legend.” 

“What race was that?” Danica asked, still fascinated.

“Jotunheimr.” As the music started up again, Loki took Danica’s hand and led her out onto the floor with the other dancers. 

Eldamir sighed.

Danica, though barefoot, was ready to dance. 

Eldamir and Danica woke in the Halls of Healing with massive headaches. Eldamir rolled onto his side and threw up onto the floor. Luckily the floor of their room was self cleaning. 

Danica moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. “How much did we drink?”

“Too much.” Eldamir managed. 

“Did we come here on our own? I don’t remember anything after dancing with Loki..”

“No,” Taragwen told them. “It is good to see you survived. I have never had a case of alcohol poisoning. Elves metabolize faster. I was not sure of the treatment.” 

“Water.”

“Tylenol.”

“Both.” Danica moaned. 

“Rehydration,” Taragwen replied. “I have administered a pain killer and you have absorbed four litres of fluid while you slept. Then I have treated it appropriately.” 

“I need to sleep.” Danica mumbled into the pillow.

Eldamir was already snoring.

“Then I will inform the king that you are unable to breakfast with him,” Taragwen said. 

“No. No.” Danica sat up and put a hand to her mouth. She tried to scramble out of bed for the bathroom.

“Firen!”

“Is that a curse?” Eldamir asked without moving though he had been woken by Danica.

“Yes.”

“What does it mean?” 

“Humans.” 

Eldamir tried to laugh but his head hurt too much. 

  
  


In their room Tauriel was standing there looking unsure. “You are certain the king will like this?”

“Yes.”

“It feels...but it isn’t what I normally wear. I cannot climb a tree in this.”

“You are scheduled to have breakfast with the king and then go to the library. There is no mention of trees.”

Outside the room, in the garden there were gardeners hard at work trying to contain the massive amounts of growth. It was the same all over the island, workers were busy taming and harvesting. There was a burst of crops unlike anything they had ever seen. 

Tauriel worried her lower lip. “If you are sure. I want him to think I am beautiful.”

The servant smiled at her. “Your Majesty, the king has thought you the most beautiful he has ever laid eyes on since you were but 100 years. It does not matter what you wear. His love sees only you.” 

“But are you certain? He has only seen me in my guard’s clothing or without anything. The dress yesterday was the first. What if- what if he does not like me in a dress? What if I fall?” 

“There is one thing that you can be sure of, your Majesty. Whether the king likes or does not like the dress he will remove it.” 

Tauriel looked down shyly. “No truer words have I heard spoken. Thank you.” She ran a brush through her hair. She left it loose, unsure how a queen might wear her hair. She did not think her tight braids were flattering for this dress but then doubted as she had no idea what was actually flattering.

Her maid took a handful of hair from Tauriel’s temples and lifted it through a circlet before settling the circlet on her head with a couple of hair pins. 

“Wait. Where is that from? That is not mine…” Tauriel looked uneasy. “I cannot wear something so beautiful.”

“The king made it for you before he left this morning.” 

“For me?” Tauriel lifted a hand and gently touched it. “But- it is beautiful.” Every part of her screamed that she did not deserve such things, she was a guard, below him but it was drowned out by how her heart sped up even thinking about him.  _ Legolas..I wish I knew how to be a queen for you..I will try, I love you too much to fail… _

“Is not 35 millennia penance enough, my lady? You are queen. You must have the best of everything. It is our way and you risk upsetting all our traditions if you do not follow them.” 

“Of course.” Tauriel felt the weight of it all on her shoulders. “Of course, I would not risk upsetting anyone.” She stood. “I will go to breakfast. I do not wish to keep the king waiting.”

“One moment, my lady.” Tauriel’s dress suddenly turned forest green. “There. Much better.” 

Eldamir did not make it to breakfast, possibly because he had consumed far more alcohol than Danica who danced almost all night. A servant held the chair for Danica, then served the breakfast. 

“You are wondering why the food does not simply appear on the table like in your room?” Legolas asked Danica.

“Yes. How did you know?” Danica looked up at him.

“The look you gave the servant and the frown you gave the table. This is real wood, not a computer construct. It is an heirloom of Tauriel’s family. It could not fit in her room, so Arda, my father kept it here so she could see it every day as she was growing up. She then joined the guard and left the life of a princess behind her, though her title was an honorary bestowed upon her as ward of the king.”

“She was a princess? I mean, honorary...why would she leave that life to be a guard?” Danica could not understand how one could dream of such a thing. In her view, princess was the epitome of romance.

“Because a guard is who I am. I was born to run in the woods and shoot a bow. None can best me.” Tauriel moved to the table and let her hand run along it. She had heard what Legolas had said. Her eyes lifted to his. Another secret of her past. She had had no idea. The muscles in her jaw clenched and she raised her chin a little as she drew nearer to Legolas.

“Good morning.” Out of habit she bowed her head in respect. 

Legolas stood and went to her. He took her hands. “For a guard who is rumored to sleep in her uniform, you have exquisite taste in dresses,” he told her and then kissed her lightly. He led her to the seat beside his. Then addressing Danica, he said, “Elves are considered adults at the end of their 100th winter. It is then that they decide what their careers will be. To serve is a great honour. Tauriel has worked and trained diligently to become Commander of the Guard. All the guards. For there are now many divisions in the guards. You would think of them as police, National Guards, army, etc. We even have a two man Airforce, though we only have drones. And of course the Royal Guards. Plus we now have the Guard of the Humans, who do not guard the humans so much as guard us from the humans.” 

“Eldamir will not be joining us,” Legolas continued to Tauriel. “He is in the Halls of Healing. Apparently our potato wine is too strong for him.

Tauriel bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing too much. She smiled though. “I see. I do hope he recovers quickly.” She looked at Danica. “The king is correct, it is a honour to be a guard. It was what I was meant to do. When I was very young all I wanted to do was hunt orcs and spiders in the woods, to reclaim what had once been ours.”

“Orcs? Spiders? Like...big ones?” Danica looked concerned. “Are there some in the woods we saw?”

“Not any more. Tauriel is most efficient. Now she only hunts the occasional human,” Legolas said casually. 

Danica went wide eyed. “Hunt- human?”

Tauriel kept a straight face as a plate was put in front of her. She reached out for the cup of tea that was also set down. 

“Are you serious? Why would you hunt us? I know you study us, Loki told me about going among us and you watch our shows and listen to our music but…” She looked a little worried. 

But Legolas couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

Danica relaxed as she saw the king laughing. “Oh thank god…” She picked up her utensils once more and started to eat. She giggled in relief.

“So you met Loki?” Tauriel looked over her mug at Danica. “And how did that go?” She was well aware of the rumours that surrounded him. She had never been around him much herself as he often kept to himself or with the guards and she was not invited to their parties very often.

Danica blushed. “He is-”

Tauriel chuckled. “Yes, so I have heard.”

“Well, it was a very interesting conversation about spying and his wives and children. Mostly we danced and then...I don’t remember much else of the party.”

“Well, there must have been quite a lot more because I received a request from you and Loki in the middle of the night to attend your wedding,” Legolas told her. 

Danica dropped her utensils and went very, very pale. “What? No...no, that is not-”

Tauriel frowned. “I think she might vomit…” She whispered as she moved back from the table.

“Tell me you are joking...please, I beg you.” Danica did indeed look like she might throw up.

A servant rushed forward with a bowl which until a moment ago held fruit. “I have forbidden marriage,” Legolas said. “But whatever else you got up to, I don’t know.” 

Danica groaned and put her head in her hands. “I am never drinking again…”

“I do believe he won the bet and now half the guard have to act as his servants for the next year,” Legolas told her. 

“Bet? I was a bet?” Danica seemed to turn paler and she lifted the napkin to her face as if wiping it. 

Tauriel stood and moved to the woman’s side. She awkwardly put an arm around her. “A cruel joke. I am sorry.”

Danica shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. A joke…” She forced a smile. 

“I do think that Loki genuinely likes you. But then he genuinely like the unusual.”

Tauriel looked up at Legolas and shook her head a little. His blatant honesty was not helping.

Danica nodded. “May I be excused?” She was barely holding back her tears of embarrassment.

“You may leave,” Legolas told her. 

Danica got up and practically ran from the room. Followed by Edstal and Lysanderiel. 

Tauriel sat in her vacated chair with a sigh. She rested her head in her hand. “She was quite taken and wanted to believe he was flirting. The truth stings often…” 

Legolas sighed. “She is a human peasant. I have invited them to my...our table twice and both times have ended in chaos. I won’t invite them again. I depend on my breakfast to be calm to prepare me for my day. Being King isn’t all sitting on the throne and lazing about all day. I have a great deal of work to do. Otherwise I would not have left you alone in our bed this morning.” 

“Eat, my love.” She looked at him. “They are not used to the ceremony of eating with a king. Neither am I.” She smiled a little and pushed Danica’s plate away. “I wish you had not left me alone…” She murmured before standing and walking slowly around the table to his side. She curled a lock of his hair around her finger and then let it go, watching it lay straight and perfect. “I did not pick the dress, I was told you would like it. I am glad you do and…” She bent over and kissed him. “Thank you for the circlet. I have never worn anything so lovely before. I am scared it will fall off my head.”

“It’s beauty diminishes against the beauty of its wearer,” he told her. 

“Have you always been so sweet? So flattering?” Her eyes sought his a moment before she moved away, taking her seat once more. She reached for her tea, taking another drink. It was cool but she said nothing. 

“I’ve been taking flirting lessons from Loki,” he joked. 

“I see. It is good then that I have never spoken to him...who knows what sweet things he would have whispered to me…” Tauriel laughed. She did not believe any of the words that came from her lips. She was still shocked that Legolas found her beautiful. “Your day will keep you busy. I thought I might go to the library, begin that training you spoke of.” She lowered her cup. “If that is alright?”

“I was hoping that you would stay at my side and give me your opinion on the buildings, and don’t tell me you don’t know anything about building. Everyone has an opinion on where and how and what should go into a home.”

She smiled. He had stopped her doubt before she even spoke a word. “I will be happy to be at your side, my- Legolas.” She blushed. “I still feel like this is a bit of a dream…” Tauriel looked up at him. “They have to work hard to clear the gardens. I overheard some of the gardeners talking about apple trees and that there is a field of tomatoes. One said he swore there were new trees at the edge of the forest.” Tauriel licked her lips. “That was- that was us?”

Legolas stood and reached out for her hand. He led her to the edge of the platform that they were on, which looked out over the main cavern from high above everything else. Everything was overgrown, vines covered stone buildings, the grass of parks was knee high, the trees were covered in fruit. Everywhere there was greenery.

Tauriel gripped his hand as she looked out. Her eyes were wide as she took it all in. “It is...so green. So lush and we- we did this?” She looked at him. 

“We did this,” he told her. “I ordered that the edibles be harvested and and the only growth to be cleared is to make paths through the greenery, and of course the grass will be mowed to make the parks useful. All the waste will be mulched of course and go to feed the woods.” 

“I never knew..could I have done more to help when we were losing parts of the woods?” She frowned. “Were there times I could have helped if I had known?”

“I don’t think so. The world was changing and the Vala chose to isolate us. We must accept this.” 

She nodded slowly. “I still cannot believe that we-” She gestured to all the growth. Tauriel smiled and looked at him. “If this keeps up we will need more gardeners.”

He laughed. “Come on let’s eat in peace. This food is fresh, not computer generated.” 

She stopped him, grasping his forearm. “I heard what you said, what you told Danica about the table. That is just something you told her though...right? That table is not- I mean, I came with nothing, grew up with what your father provided. I knew nothing of a table.”

Legolas froze. He knew if he told her she would be upset and she wouldn’t eat, but if he told her after they ate she might be sick. He took a deep breath. “Will you eat first and then try to understand and not be too upset.” 

Tauriel nodded. She wanted to promise him anything but she also knew herself. The last day..day and a half had brought a great deal of information about her past, herself that she was not aware of. It felt like every time she caught her breath something new came up. “I will do my best.” She moved back to the table with him.

“There is a prophesy about the return of the King, the King of Gondor. He would live out his life in the elven world just as I had stayed with him for his life in the human world, only that we would...not be so close...that we would grow to be friends only. The prophesy is a trigger for change...that we would become part of the human world again. It also mentions that the king of the Greenwood would marry and have numerous children, no longer restricted by the sea. Much of the prophesy I didn’t understand. I didn’t see how it was possible. But it is happening now. One of the reasons that I am telling you so much that has been kept from you is because the prophesy is happening now.” 

Tauriel nodded. “The prophecy has little to do with me, from the sounds of it. Perhaps only in that I might bear you children but..” She looked down. “We are not wed.” Wide eyes looked up at him. “Not that I wish you to make an exception, I am simply saying the prophecy said you would marry and have children. Eldamir is clearly the catalyst of this. He looks like Aragorn. He is not the human’s king but the prophecy says the return of Gondor’s king.”

“There is no Gondor. Eldamir is, the name, it is the same as Elessar in meaning. The prophesy also says that we, both Aragorn and I would be reunited with our first loves. As for marriage, is not our union and our choice to stay together the same as a marriage? The Vala did not have weddings but everyone accepts their chosen partners.” 

Tauriel nodded and ran her hands along the table. She had not eaten a bite since they sat back down. “I simply was not sure how specific the prophecy had to be. I have no experience with such things. And you have told me these things because you do not wish secrets between us…” She looked up at him. “Then may I share one?”

“Of course, we must share all.” 

“There was a moment, after- after I left, after the fight..when I was travelling and feeling lost. I ran into a band of orcs. I was alone and at one point one had hit me, sent me into a tree and I had a moment when I thought about not fighting back.” She looked down. “I thought I had lost you, lost everything. You should know because not everything has been as it should be in my life. I struggled to find myself and your father, when I returned he gave me the option to come back as long as I stayed in the woods, stayed away from you. I would have promised anything to be home once more but I made my heart hard. Stayed away from everyone.” She ran her hands over the table again. “I just thought...I thought you should know that...about me…”

Legolas gripped her hand. “I stayed by Aragorn’s crypt in grief. I thought I would never love again. Arda wrote begging me to come home. But I had no reason to. I thought I would die. I wanted to die. But then arda came himself and told me that you were alive and in the woods. He made me promise not to seek you out. But just the thought that you still lived and would be close kept me alive, kept me hopeful. Then Akkash came to me with the prophesy that Arda had hidden from me and I knew that all I had to do was wait. I waited so very long.” 

Tauriel nodded. “It pained me to know you were grieving. It pained me to know you were close but I could never see you. You were my friend. Legolas- I do not think I have been truly happy for...since we last ran and hunted together with the guards.” She looked up. She had never admitted it out loud before. “I have been content. I have done my job but until you- and we- I have never been happy. I never thought this moment would happen. I even stopped dreaming of a day when we could just be close.”

“I can see that I am not going to get you to eat,” he smiled. 

She sighed as if a large weight had lifted from her chest and she could properly breathe. “I am sorry. We should eat and then you can tell me about the table.” She reached for her plate and began to eat. Her tea was completely cold by this point but still she drank it. 

When he thought that she had eaten enough and having finished his own meal, he took her hand again and placed it firmly on the table. “Your mother was a tree nymph. A tree nymph cannot go far from her tree and only lives the lifetime of her tree. Her Tree.” 

Tauriel stared at him for a moment and then looked at the table. She pulled her hand away. “What do you mean? How is this..” She shook her head not understanding. “You said I was wood- no, I do not understand.” She stared down at the table. 

“Your mother’s tree died because of the disease spreading through the Greenwood turning it into the Mirkwood. When your mother died, your father cut down the tree and brought it into the city and made this table. It is protected by magic so that you could have the only thing that your mother could give you. Because your father was a HIgh Elf, probably is why you are a wood nymph and not bound to a single tree. You are the Guardian of the Woods, Tauriel. If you leave Tol Galen the woods will fail to the storms of the North Sea.” 

She was trembling. She pushed her chair from the table but did not get up. She put a hand to her mouth and simply stared at the table.

“Are you okay? What can I do to help?” Legolas asked. 

“I do not know.” She whispered. She looked up at him. “If I am connected to the woods, why did I not save it? Why did it become diseased?” Tauriel was trying to understand. “Should I have not saved her? Saved the trees? The woods?” Her eyes brimmed with tears. 

“You’re not a Vala, Tauriel. Your abilities are limited. The woods are only flourishing now because they were already healthy. And death is part of life,” Legolas said. 

One of the eleths serving at the table brought her a large glass of fresh spring water. 

“But all the years the woods suffered. If I had known, could I have helped?” She took the glass but did not immediately drink. “If your father had told me...could I have saved more of the Greenwood instead of letting it rot, turn bad?”

“He didn’t tell you because he loved you like his own daughter. He knew that you would have died trying to save the Mirkwood. And without knowing it you did save the Greenwood. It is why we still have any woods. He did banish you from the city and made you live in what was left of the woods.” 

“He loved me. He feared what would happen if we were together. Yet he..” She shook her head a little. Her eyes sought his. “That is what is left of my mother?” Tauriel gestured to the table. “I cannot even remember her.” The last was strained, she was holding back her tears. 

“Put your hands on the table and think of her,” Legolas told her. “The then put his hands over hers and they glowed a soft blue as his energy transferred to her. 

Tauriel closed her eyes. The wood was cool under her hands but his were warm over hers. She tried to think of her mother but nothing came. She could not picture her at all. “It has been too long. I have-” She gasped. An image of a woman and a man in the trees, playing hide and seek with her. They were so tall. 

“He projected all his memories of her into the table so they would be preserved with hers. Well, not all. Not the most intimate moments.” 

She was crying. Tears falling down her face as memory after memory went through her mind. Finally, she pulled her hands away. “No more...I-” She turned and buried herself against his chest. Tauriel hugged him tightly.

He held her close, unsure if she was delighted or horrified. He kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a long time. The servants cleared the table and put out a jug of wine and two glasses before retreating. Frigthoren glanced at the guard who replaced Edstal and Tauriel. She seemed to be dutiful and watching for threats rather than being wrapped up in the king and queens personal business. He approved. 

“Thank you.” She whispered into his clothes. Tauriel looked up at him, her hand on his cheek. “Thank you for showing me, for telling me all the things I did not know. It is hard for me to understand but I am so happy you have told me. And this..” She looked at the table. “This is a gift. Will you let me see more another time? I am overwhelmed now but I would like to see more, remember more another time.”

Akkash arrived with a tablet to show Legolas the plans submitted by the city architects to expand. 

Tauriel had pulled away, leaving him to his work. She moved towards the edge of the platform and looked out. She took in the view of all the greenery. She smiled. They had done this..they had made love numerous times since he took her to his room. It seemed their love was quite potent. 

“Tauriel, look at this,” Legolas called to her. Akkash took the tablet to her. “It is beyond what I could have imagined. A living building.” 

“How will they get the plants to grow up and over...I am in awe of our gardeners and builders.” She looked it over. “It is wondrous, Legolas. Look at these walkways!” Her eyes took the plans in. “It is marvelous.”

“I would like to see less metal, can the vines grow up these pylons?” Legolas asked. 

Akkash raised a hand. “I see no reason why not but that is not up to me. Once they are grown they can be sculpted.” He looked at Legolas pointedly. “As long as our guardian is happy I am sure most anything can grow.”

Tauriel bit her lower lip. She looked at Legolas. “It will take some time to learn to focus it...I do not- as of now, the guardian has granted things at random.” She frowned a little. She did not know who else knew what she herself had only just learned.

“Will there be much disturbance of the city?” Legolas asked. 

“None at all, sire. These buildings can be built outside and what disturbance there is to the woods would be minimal. We can transplant most of the plants and animals. This will give us ten times the woods that the base would take away. And anchored to the rock, there could be walkways directly from the cavern into these buildings.” 

“What about this outer shell? I am not sure that I like the glass and metal framework. Could it be replaced with an energy shield?”

“I assume it could but the energy usage would be great possibly too great, Sire.”

“Look at this one...upside down trees!”

“And your foxes could go wild,” Akkash said. 

“Foxes?” Tauriel bit her lip. “Pardon. I have spoken out of turn.” She was intrigued but at the same time habit and training overrode all.

“Not at all, Tauriel. Speak your mind,” Legolas told her.

“You have foxes? I have seen deer, elk..a few other wild game. No wolves now or other predators but where are they kept?”

“In one of the palace’s gardens,” Legolas said. “The steepness of the mountains means that we lose a great deal of animals from falls each year. I am sure that you have noticed from reports from the Rangers. These would provide safer environments for many of the animals.” 

She nodded. “It has been something I have been trying to fix but it is impossible because the mountains are just too steep. I tried getting them to build barriers or something...This, these plans would bring so much more space. Can I see them?” She bit her lip.

Legolas nodded and Akkash handed the tablet over to her. “Now that we have a general concept, tell the architects to start on plans for inside the buildings. I don’t want to see massively odd shaped apartments. Tell them to keep things natural and simple. And make sure they have kitchens and laundries. I won’t make that mistake again. The replicators can’t do everything.” 

Tauriel held the tablet but looked at Legolas. “You would allow me to go and see the foxes?” It was as if she could not really believe it. “And yes, laundry is important..I had to go far into the woods to wash my clothes but then, I am at home in the woods. Others were not used to it. We have lost that in a way.”

“My clothes just go back into the replicator each night and I choose new in the morning,” Legolas told her. 

“To be honest, Sire, that is not exactly true. You drop your clothes on the floor and the servants put them back in the replicator,” Akkash said. 

Legolas turned to look at him. “I think that you are watching too much television.” 

“Your pardon, Sire,” Akkash replied. 

Tauriel tried to hide her chuckle. “That has not changed then.”

Akkash shook his head a little. “No, it has not. It has been that way since he was very little.”

“I’ll have you know that I survived many years without a laundry maid. And I remind you, Akassh that it was you who taught me that familiarity with those of lower station was not to be desired and could, when I become king, bring down the system upon which our society is built upon. So, in short, Akkash hold your tongue unless I ask for your opinion.” Legolas then put his hand to Akkash’s shoulder and said quietly, “I would dearly like us to be friends but I cannot show preference to one over another. You taught me that.”

Now back in her room, Danica found that Eldamir had returned and Taragwen was standing over him as he lay in bed. 

“Temperature, blood pressure, heart rate, respiration, within normal range for a human. Alcohol still present in his blood stream,” their mysterious bodiless voice told her. 

“And the female?” Taragwen asked. 

“Chemical analysis indicates that she is upset. I suggest retreat. Humans have proved to be violent in such a state.” Taragwen left quickly without a word to Danica. 

There was a small table, beside a lounge chair, upon which was a vase with a dozen red rose buds. Loki’s face suddenly appeared on the wall screen. “My dearest heart, I look forward to our walk in the woods this afternoon. I apologise for the deception that all my children are deceased. Two of my children still live and I would love to introduce you to them, though they are no longer children. As for the bet, which you have probably heard of by now, I had not met you nor seen you on Minas Galen Today and the bet was made in the thought that you were some ugly peasant woman of no intellect of which there are so many in this world. Please accept this offering of rose buds as I hope that our love will blossom as they open.” 

It was obviously a recorded message because it gave no chance of a reply from Danica. 

“We are zoo specimums,” Eldamir muttered. 

Danica nodded. She looked at the rosebuds. “So he made a bet, lied...I shouldn’t go on this walk..” She reached out and let her finger brush the side of one. “No, no I won’t go.” Then she frowned. “But it would be rude..No, he lied and I was a joke.” 

With a groan she got up and climbed into the bed next to Eldamir. “You smell like alcohol.” She said as she buried her face in the pillow. 

Lysanderion, who was one of their night guards, entered their room about an hour after sunset. "The king requests the presence of Eldamir Tori, and by that he means clean yourself up, put on fresh clothes and try not to smell so much like a human, and I will take you to the king. Quickly now."

Eldamir was getting used to people walking through walls. "How am I supposed to not smell like a human?" He asked getting up from the couch where Danica was watching what he called a girlie show. He had wanted to watch the rugby. 

"Try sandlewood," the guard replied. 

Eldamir went to shower, and Lysanderion started watching the show. "He will of course marry the lady."

Danica looked at him annoyed.

"It's hardly a spoiler. They always get married in the end," he told her.

When Eldamir came out of the bathroom freshly dressed, he looked at the guard. "What if I just said no?"

"I would remind you that from this distance, it would take me one second to kill you."

Danica stood. “Is Eldamir in trouble of some kind?” 

“I would not know. I am just a guard. But I hardly think that the king would require him to be fresh if he was going to remove his head,” Lysanderion said. 

“And he doesn’t want me?”

“The invitation was only for Eldamir.”

Danica nodded. She slowly sat back down. 

Eldamir moved to the door. “I will be back.” He smiled at her before leaving.

Danica sat in the chair and looked at the screen. She had been avoiding thinking about him all day. She hadn’t met him for the walk that afternoon. She felt guilty for standing him up, something she had never done but Loki had hurt her feelings and lied to her. It was better to just stay away. Her eyes drifted to the rose buds and then she forced herself to focus on the screen. “Better..” She reassured herself. 

Eldamir walked, “So, any idea what this is about?” He looked at Lysanderion. “Like even a little clue?”

“No idea. Not even a little. I do not trouble myself with the king’s business.” 

“Hmm. So, tell me..what do you know about the guy who was chatting with Danica? I know what Edstal told me but I would love another opinion.”

Lysanderion glanced at Eldamir but remained silent. He led him along long walkways, always going up. 

“Nothing? Okay..” He sighed. 

They finally stopped at the bottom of a staircase upon which two guards that Eldamir had not met were standing at the top. They were in a different uniform that he had seen anywhere else. Eldamir got the feeling like they were statues that had been dressed except when he passed they turned turned sharply to watch him from either side of the step. 

“Oh, okay...they are creepy…” He tried not to be too weirded out.

“Sit,” Legolas said indicating a chair on the other side of a small table. He was already sitting. Almost half the room was taken up by a shallow pool of crystal clear water that entered from one end of the room and fell beside the steps on the other, so slowly that there was barely a ripple in the water. 

Eldamir looked around. “Wow, quite the room.” He took a seat in the indicated chair.

“My advisors tell me that you write adventure books and that you travel the world to visit new places for your books,” Legolas said as a servant poured them wine then vanished into the shadows. 

“Yes, that’s right. Danica lives in a fantasy world but I write stories that are set in real places, inspired by the culture that I see.” 

“She seems to be what we call a little fae.” 

“Little fae?” Eldamir smiled. “Fits actually. Her fantasy and romantic notions are quite endearing. But you wanted to know about my stories?”

“No. I want to know about you. I am considering lifting the isolation of my kingdom. As you are ‘a man of the world’ your opinion might be useful. How do you think people would react to hearing that they are not the dominant species on this planet?”

“I think most would find that hilarious. The majority have a very big sense of self importance. They would take one look at you and think nothing so pretty would best them. Plus, weapons and such.”

“Do you?” 

“Do I- what? Find the idea hilarious? I think humans have the upper hand on destructive weapons and ways to hurt others but from what I have seen, you are extremely far ahead of us in technology. Your people are well taken care of. I think you are better in some ways but on the scale of the whole world...I think it might be more than you are ready to deal with.” 

“Then it is a good thing that I am not intending on going to war with the entire world,” Legolas said. “We have been at peace for the most part of the last 35 thousand years.”

“My worry is we can’t just say - tada! Because all sorts will be wanting to come here, take over. They will cause a fight, it is what we do. We conquer and rule.” Eldamir sighed. 

“The Athar is in constant chaos. What would be your recommendation?”

“We have to approach this slowly...honestly, I hadn’t considered you ever leaving here. I mean you have everything. Why do you want to open yourselves up? I mean, you said it yourself we aren’t great…”

“Humans are killing the planet. We live here. We could help to save our homes.” 

Eldamir sighed. “Okay, can I sleep on it? Can we talk more and work on some plans? I honestly...I don’t know enough about this place, about you to know how I think we should go about it.”

“I can see that you are enthusiastic about the prospect though, possibly because it would mean you could leave or that we could make you extremely rich. That is what men desire, isn’t it? To have more wealth than anyone else.” 

“Ugh…” He grinned sheepishly. “You know, up to a day or so ago I would have agreed that that was a goal but since coming here...See I used to love to travel, meet people, meet women..” Eldamir smiled. “Now, I still like to travel, meet people..I sort of want to get to know one woman..but that isn’t the point...since coming here I can see things, advancements like your medicine and hospital that could be so beneficial. Screw the money, I can picture places where kids are starving and your tech can feed them. And honestly, the place is beautiful. I don’t think I want to pretend like you don’t exist.”

“Perhaps we should step back into a role which we took many years ago, to help without actually revealing ourselves.” 

“What role is that?” Eldamir frowned. 

“Angels.”

“Like...god’s servants?” Eldamir sat back in his chair. “A lot of the world is not catholic..or even christian..not sure that will fly like it might have.”

“The problem we face is not the technology, or the cost of supplying that technology to the Athar. The problem is that the technology will fall into the hands of humans who will restrict the technology to the rich when it is meant to help the poor and the world to survive. Of course, if we do not find a solution, I will be forced to enact the ‘final solution’.”

“Final solution. You know, at this point let’s not talk about anything final. Let’s just regroup and come up with ideas.” Eldamir found himself a little frightened by the idea. He didn’t know what final meant to Legolas but frankly he was sure he was capable of a great deal.

“What is rugby?” Legolas asked after taking a sip of wine. 

“Rugby? Oh now you are speaking my language. It is a sport. Men..in huddle…so you have a ball...not football like Americans or even Canadians say but it is sort of like that. You want to get a ball down the field while the other team stops you. It is..showing you is easier.”

“Screen. Show rugby,” Legolas said. 

“Yes!” Eldamir composed himself. “I mean, great.”

“You will explain what they are doing,” Legolas said. 

“Yes! Man, all that is missing is wings, pizza and beer.” He was clearly excited as he began explaining each play to Legolas. 

Danica paced the room, had another shower, put on clean clothes and then tried to watch another show. She felt guilty about Loki but still was upset. She was worried about Eldamir. He had been gone a while. “I need a hot tea and a book…”

“What book would you like?” the disembodied voice asked. The tea appeared on the coffee table. 

“Oh wow...I love you computer.” Danica moved to sit, taking the cup of tea in hand. “I would like...Pride and Prejudice.” 

“Would you like the audio version, paperback, television series of movie?”

“You know what..movie...I think with this tea I can relax with a good romance…” 

The movie started to play on the big screen which was actually the outer wall of the room. 

Legolas was thoroughly confused by the end of the match. “This is a warrior’s game to prepare them for battle.”

“Well, I mean...maybe at one time? But it is a sport of men. Not like American football where they barely go near each other and wear so much equipment..” Eldamir wanted to spit. “It is the bastard version of rugby.”

“I see. Your nation has not forgiven theirs for their independence.” 

“No, well yes but there is- can you show us NFL?” Eldamir asked the computer.

“Not this evening. I believe my beloved is waiting for me.” 

“No, just like five minutes, you will see. It is a sport in its way but nothing like rugby.”

“Very well, five minutes.” 

The screen changed to NFL football and Eldamir pointed out all the ways it was inferior. “Look at the space! And the field. The ball is bigger...it is like they couldn’t handle it so they made it idiot proof. Shit is what it is.” 

Legolas tried not to laugh. “They are certainly wearing much more armour. I see that it is a test of manhood, this rugby.”

“No. Well maybe. They wear padding because they are afraid to get hurt but they get hurt worse because they don’t know how to take a hit.” He stood. “Watch this guy.” He pointed to one man as they lined up. “Watch how he is going to go way around instead of through.” Sure enough the man ran wide, missed a catch that was thrown to him. Eldamir sighed. “Keep watching, you will see.” He sat back down, eyes on the screen. “Canadian football is marginally better.”

“Elven warriors are trained to go through, though we are not trying to catch a ball,” Legolas said. He stood and the screen vanished. “Perhaps you are more warrior than you think. Would you care to train with the guards at dawn?” 

“I could try but I am out of shape. As long as they won’t hurt me too much.” Eldamir laughed. “Can I ask a favour? That guy Loki, he really upset Danica. She said he lied to her and made some bet. Is there a way to keep him from being around her, for her safety and all..”

He stood, disappointed that their little sports evening was ending. 

“There is no need. Elves do not have the problem of sexual harrassment, assault, or rape. Loki maybe annoying at times but he will not harm her.” 

“He upset her. Emotionally hurt her.”

“I am also aware that she upset him by not showing up for their date without sending word that she did not wish to see him. I am well aware of how they behaved at the party last night. I received the report from your guards. She showed every indication that she was interested in him. Perhaps I should forbid her from hurting him again?” 

“Yes! Forbid them from seeing each other- wait, no that would likely get her all worked up. Forbidden love is like some big romantic trope. Just, maybe have the guards keep them apart. And for the record, he lied and she didn’t want to go on some walk to meet his kids that he said were dead. Guy is an ass.” His jealousy was showing.

“Eldamir, I am the king, not your personal dating service.” 

He sighed. “Sorry, I just don’t like him upsetting her like that and I am glad he was upset. He deserved it.” 

“You are forgiven the impertinence because I believe you are tired. Humans need to sleep every night. You should go back to your room and rest.” 

“Good idea. Thank you for not holding that against me.” Eldamir smiled. “Good night your majesty.” 

Once Eldmir left, Legolas went back to his rooms. “Tauriel? Are you home?” 

She was standing in the garden, the plants surrounding her. The sheer grey giving him a glimpse of her backside’s silhouette. She had her back to the door. Her auburn hair was out, completely loose and flowing down her back. A breeze seemed to ripple through it though it was not possible. Tauriel looked over her shoulder. “I am out here…” 

Legolas went to the doorway and froze. He dropped his coat to the floor and stepped forward, his eyes transfixed on the image. “I thought I could never see anything more beautiful and yet here you are breaking all the laws of nature to outshine every living thing.”

She turned, giving him a view of the front. Her stomach was pale and seemed to shine in the low light. Her breasts were held up by the lace but the details were visible. “I chose this..the computer chose something with far more..clothing..I wanted…” She looked at him and stepped closer. “I wanted to show you tonight how much I wanted you, how much I desire you. To not be wrapped up in all that has changed but to show you me…” As she walked the plants grew around her. Tauriel walked until she was in front of him and then she slowly kneeled. 

“I do not have words of poetry as you do but I give you me…”

Legolas felt a boost of ego as blood ran south. He was grinning down at her. “Have you been to the library, or perhaps asked the computer to bring the library to you?” he asked. 

“No. Have I done something wrong?” She paled. She was being honest and open with him and she realized perhaps it was not what he wanted. 

“No. It is just that...this is so arousing. I should have known that you would instinctively know what would…” he couldn’t find the words. He dropped to his knees in front of her and drew her into his arms with a passionate kiss. 

Tauriel was breathless as their lips parted. She inhaled and clung to him. “Am I not supposed to excite you as you do me?” She took his hand and placed it between her legs. “I long for you, dream of you here…”

“You definitely are supposed to, but only if you wish too. You have covered up all the parts of you that I most want to touch,” he told her. 

Tauriel smiled. “I want to feel you expose them...to watch your face, feel your touch as you reveal them to your eyes, knowing I have dressed them just for you to unwrap, like a gift. I wish to. I wish to arouse and excite you. I have dreamed of nothing else since I was young.”

Legolas took her hand and placed it over the bulge in his trousers. “You have certainly succeeded,” he smiled. 

Tauriel pressed her hand against him. “Perhaps we should go in so you can undress me…”

“Will you undress me as well?” he asked. 

“Yes, before you ever lay a finger on me I want you naked so I may enjoy the sight of you...I wish to look at you naked everyday.” 

He took her hand and led her inside, tripping at the doorway on his own coat that he had left on the floor. He looked up at her. “This only happens when I am thinking of nothing else but undressing you. I am really not this clumsy.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Go to the bed. Let me take care of your clothing.” She scooped up his coat and followed. Vines of jasmine began to grow up the walls of the room near the door. 

  
  


Eldamir fell back on the bed, saying ‘bed’ just in time for it to appear so that he didn’t hit the floor. “I got asked for my advice on humans.” He said it proudly. 

“Oh that is exciting!” Danica leapt up from the couch and hopped onto the bed beside him. “So...what did you say?”

“I asked to sleep on it, of course.” 

“That is a big deal…” She laid down beside him. 

“The king wants to open the nation up to the world. The more I see of it the worse I think that a good idea. Can you imagine what the world would do to this place?”

Danica sighed sadly. “Rip it apart, study it. Steal the technology and ruin it completely. Say goodbye to the woods and water. The people would be no better than carnival attractions.”

“I’d rather stay their zoo exhibit for the rest of my life than to open them to that,” Eldamir said. “But...are you sure that they aren’t broadcasting us now?” 

“The feed is off. It turns off at sunset. The day is then replayed for those who wish to see it but were working,” the computer said. 

“I agree. Maybe stories can get leaked but I would rather this than the alternative.” Danica rolled to her side and laid her arm over his chest. “You did the right thing asking for time.”

“The King mentioned something about the final solution. I’m hoping he isn’t referring to what the NASIs were doing to the jews. He also spoke of them having pretended to be angels to help the world in the past.” 

“Wow...okay...angels? I- final solution? Geez.” She pressed close. “I am sure it can’t be as bad as we imagine right?” 

“I knew that the world was making a mess of things but we are improving, aren’t we? I mean now we know what to do to improve things, it can only get better. Loads of countries are doing great work to clean up the environment. I think ‘the final solution’ is a bit drastic. They can’t be thinking of killing all the humans, can they?” 

“But loads of countries, including the biggest, are slowing things down.” Danica sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. “I agree the final solution sounds scary and drastic. Hopefully we can find a way to not let that happen.”

“We find ourselves in a position to either save or destroy humans, Danica. This is really important shit and I don’t know if we are anywhere near qualified to deal with it.” 

“I’m not!” She gasped. “Fuck, Eldamir. I write fiction..romance stories…” 

“How long does it take to write one of your books?” he asked. 

“Depends how inspired I am and how much editing it needs. Why?”

“Can you write to, like set things up, I mean if we work out a plot where there is a human/elf romance or maybe two humans get stuck on an island with elves...and the humans and elves manage to sort out how to save the world...shit, I don’t know. I write travel books.” 

Danica chuckled and then yawned. “Yes, I can come up with something. I see a series…” She curled up. “Let me sleep on it. I picture so many stories.”

“I see it being read on Minas Galen Today. Your daily dose of why we don’t kill the humans.” Eldamir pulled off his boots and pulled the covers up over them. He knew he would wake up later and regret going to sleep in his clothes but he didn’t want to disturb Danica now that he had her in his arms. 

“If only fantasy romance novels could change the world.” She snuggled closer.

“This one could.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 is not much better than 2020 so far. But I am trying to keep up with some posting of chapters. Bookmark so you will know when there is an update.

Danica and Eldamir woke suddenly when they felt something heavy on the foot of their bed. It was the front paws of a giant grey wolf. 

Danica panicked. She scrambled back towards the head of the bed as if she might climb the wall. “El-Eldamir-” She gasped. Her heart raced, beating so hard and fast in fear that is a wonder it did not burst through her chest. 

“Down boy,” came a voice from the doorway. 

Eldamir moved to get himself between the animal and Danica. He looked to the door. “Down boy? This wild animal- you- “

“Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Lady Hel and this is Lord Fenir.” The woman talking was tall and dressed entirely in black. He black hair piled up on top of her hear in an intricate design which seemed designed to frighten the hell out of children. 

“And the two of you are doing what in our room?” Eldamir’s tone was sharp, his fear turning to anger. He still kept Danica behind him. 

“Danica would not come to us, even after the most polite invitation, so we thought we would come to see her. Good morning, Danica.” 

“I don’t- I don’t understand. I didn’t receive an invitation.” Danica was shaken up.

Eldamir stepped off the bed, opposite the door to put it between them and the woman. He put a hand out to help Danica off the bed before pulling her protectively behind him. 

“Oh, but you did. Father is always so polite,” Hel replied. “A walk in the woods to visit his children.”

Danica paled. “I- he lied to me. He made a bet. He made fun of me before he even met me. I didn’t want to be around someone who would treat me that way. He said all his children were dead and then said it wasn’t true. While it is nice to meet you I am sure you can understand that my feelings were hurt and I did not think he was sincere.”

Eldamir shook his head. “I didn’t realize people could just come in...So it is nice to meet you, like Danica said but well, you can understand why she wasn’t too keen on a walk.” 

“Loki is not known by the humans as the God of Mischief for nothing,” Hel laughed. “But the invitation was sincere. Once he met you, he was enamoured. And you did not object when he invited you.” 

“I- “ She frowned. “I had been drinking and that was before I learned he was in the habit of lying. I had know way of knowing it was sincere.” Tears welled in her eyes, guilt flooding her. “I am sorry, I am not usually- I have never stood someone up but it hurt my feelings too much and I didn’t know what else to do.”

Eldamir huffed. “She doesn’t owe the apology, he does. He didn’t need to tell her there was a bet, that was just cruel. And why did he lie? Why not tell her he had two children.” He waved a hand at them.

“She is hardly innocent of holding back the truth. We did find her in your bed, after all,” Hel said. Fenir climbed up on the bed and gave a low growl at them. 

“There is only one bed and we are friends. Both dressed..” Eldamir noted and instantly regretted not saying they were together. He couldn’t just lie though. He didn’t know how Danica felt. This whole thing started as a date after all.

For her part, Danica stood there with her hands over her face, turned a little so no one would see her cry. She felt horrible. She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone’s feelings. 

“As for just walking in...the guards are there to keep you in or escort you if you are allowed out, not to keep people out.” 

“Wonderful…” Eldamir said. “So you came, you met her, is there something else?” He crossed his arms, eyeing the wolf that now stood on his bed. He wondered if that thing sanitized itself when it disappeared. 

“It took them long enough,” Hel said to Fenir. “But I do think that the humans have finally gotten the idea about bathing.” Fenir sniffed. “He approves. Though really after so many generations, one would think that they had grown a little wiser.” She smiled. “Oh well, perhaps it is best they are due for extinction.” 

“Hey now-” Eldamir snapped. “It is rude to talk like we aren’t here. It is probably good that Danica didn’t go yesterday. I can only imagine the things you and your father would have said to her. I think you need to leave.” 

Danica looked over Eldamir’s shoulder. “Please just tell him I am sorry that I let my hurt feelings cause me to behave rudely.”

“Screw that, you don’t owe an apology.” Eldamir looked at Lady Hel. “If you wouldn’t mind leaving?”

Danica frowned. She was trying not to make things worse. “Eldamir, relax. We don’t need to be rude back.”

“Oh? What is the little human going to do?” Hel asked. 

“Well call the guards for one. I can’t see the king being happy if we get eaten by your- brother..” Eldamir looked a bit unsure if that was right or not. He had no idea how one got a wolf as a brother but part of him said he didn’t want to know.

Danica moved, shifting to stand in front. “Look, no one is going to call anyone. Please tell your father I am very sorry.” She wiped her face. “I will tell him so myself, if I see him again but in the meantime please relay the message. If you don’t mind we would like to eat and clean up for the day.”

Fenir gagged. “Yes, I quite agree. Human meat would make you sick.” Hel stroked his fur. They turned and left. 

“Did you notice that she didn’t have tips to her ears?” Eldamir asked. 

“Neither does Loki. It makes sense. Excuse me..” Danica walked like a robot to the bathroom. She was in there for a while and when she came out it was clear she had showered.

“Are you alright?” Eldamir asked. “That was quite frightening.”

“Better now after a shower. I don’t really know what to think or feel. Terrified...definitely. I feel like she came here to bitch at me. Like a daughter meeting dad’s new girlfriend and deciding she hated her from the start.” Wrapped in a towel she flopped into a chair that appeared. 

Eldamir shrugged. “Her name is Hell.” 

“Be nice. It isn’t like her annoyance wasn’t warranted I just didn’t think he’d care. I mean, it was a joke right? He can say he changed his mind after but it is still there. That will always be a thing between us. You can’t pretend it didn’t happen.”

“He did apologize and send you flowers,” Eldamir said. “Wait...why am I defending him? He’s a cad! He took advantage of the fact that you were drunk. He fed you drinks. You should never speak to him again.” 

Danica smiled a little. “Thank you Eldamir.” She laughed a little as she stood and went to choose clothes for the day. “Any idea if there is anything planned for us or do I get to sit around and watch movies?”

“I was hoping that we could convince the guard to let us see more of the city and maybe get outside the cavern to get some sun.” 

“I like that idea.” She began asking the computer for a simple sundress. Blue, gingham with a little white sweater for over top. Simple shoes. Less renaissance and more modern. 

“My usual,” Eldamir told the computer, “but with walking shoes instead of boots.” He took his clothes into the bathroom. “Yell, if any wolves show up.” 

Danica laughed and got dressed once he was in the bathroom. 

  
  


Tauriel was kneeling in the garden. Her long white nightgown pooled around her as she stared at the flowers and plants.  _ Grow...please grow? Just a little..  _ Nothing happened. She didn’t understand how it worked and as she experimented she didn’t want anyone to know. She was supposed to be the guardian. She thought some of it should be natural. As she looked around she realized some was. The vines and plant life were thick and growing tall but it was the how that she didn’t understand. The library, that was one place she needed to go but there wasn’t time yesterday. 

Legolas found her and reached down to slip the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. The plants around her started to grow at a phenomenal rate. 

Shocked, she turned. “How?” 

He lent over and kissed her shoulder. There was another growth spurt. 

“So it is you? It only happens when we are together?”

“At this accelerated rate it would seem so.”

“Then how did it happen before? I had no idea I was doing anything…” She turned and looked down. “I was trying to figure it out on my own, thought I should know but I feel nothing. I did not want you to know..a part of me still worries it is not true. If it is not true then will you still love me..”

“It’s a lot to take in, in such a short time. But at least I know that I make you happy. I don’t think I was ever not in love with you...well maybe not in that way when you were a child.”

Tauriel laughed lightly and reached out for his hand so she could get up. “I think you have an advantage over most...if a simple touch does that you will always know that I am happy with you.” 

Legolas drew her to her feet and her gown dropped to the ground. A screen suddenly appeared beside them. 

“Audio only,” Legolas snapped. As he turned to hide Tauriel from the screen. 

“My apologies, Sire,” Akkash said. 

“The fault is entirely mine, Akkash. I should have activated the privacy mode. What is it?” 

“The building committee has chosen a site for the new building.” 

“This can wait.”

“Yes, Sire.” The screen vanished. 

“I have no privacy,” Legolas moaned.

“You are king. You have been king without the need for privacy for a very long time.” Tauriel was already undressing him, kissing his skin as she did. “Come, I need to lay with you, my love...enjoy this brief moment of..privacy..” She chuckled against his skin.

“The gardens seem to have grown a lot since we got here. They are so beautiful. Look at the vines. And those flowers! Is that wisteria?” Danica was looking around as they followed their guards. She gasped suddenly. “Look at that!” She ran over to where an unusual flower was blooming. “That’s not possible...that is a rare hibiscus...like carefully grown and very few in the world.” She looked over to another group of flowers. “Not possible..”

“Danica, you have to stop saying that.” Eldamir laughed. “There are right there in front of our eyes.

“No, you don’t understand. Greenhouses and botanists around the world struggle to get these lilies and that hibiscus to grow and get like...one flower every few years if that.”

“And of course, it has to flower on elf island. I’m still not sure that I’m not hallucinating as I’m drowning.” 

“They weren’t here yesterday or whatever day- no it was yesterday when we went for the walk. And now they are in full bloom with mature plants. The lilies...I mean, look at them!” She very carefully picked her way over to them, crouching to smell them.

Eldamir had to smile at her enthusiasm. “So plants grow differently here, not surprising. I mean sure it is greener than yesterday but so?”

Danica laughed and came back to where they stood. “Sorry, just excited is all.”

But then they realised that the elves around them were also surprised at the growth. “Overnight,” one was saying. 

“Overnight? That isn’t possible.” Danica shook her head. “You can’t grow a plant overnight out of nowhere.”

Eldamir frowned. “All of this or just the flowers?” 

The elf turned to her. “Everything is growing. That tree was a sapling. I planted it myself yesterday.”

“Are they making fun of us?” Danica whispered to Eldamir.

He shook his head. “They are genuinely surprised.”

“You know a tree can’t do that right?” Danica said. “It isn’t possible to accelerate its growth it would take energy, a lot and plants don’t have that kind of energy. At most you have some things like hops that grow a metre a week but that is a week, not overnight and not a tree.”

“The king’s garden and walls are full of night blooming jasmine.”

“No way. It grows but never that much.” Danica shook her head. “None of this is possible.”

“I hear the king made an offering of thanks to the guardian of the woods for finally getting to be with Tauriel. Maybe this was the result.” One elf told her.

“It’s like this outside, also. It is as if the Greenwood has returned to us. Even the smallest and most jagged of the islands have growth,” another spoke up. “Look,” he said and with a wave a screen appeared and showed them an aerial view of the islands which Danica and Eldamir had never seen before. 

“That is where we are?” Danica gasped. “The islands are beautiful!”

“This cavern is in this mountain,” one of the elves pointed to the largest of the islands. 

“We are in there?”

“About here,” he pointed to a spot on the outside of the large island that looked like it was close to a very large beach with connected to the other smaller islands. 

“Can we go to the beach?” The plants were forgotten. 

Lysanderiel smiled. “A day at the beach! Edstal? Please.” 

Edstal rolled his eyes. “Very well. This way.”

Danica was practically bouncing. Eldamir laughed. “I shouldn’t have worn boots…”

“May I go to the library today or do you need me to see the building site?” Tauriel was brushing her hair, pulling leaves from the auburn strands.

“Actually, I was hoping that you would take the position of Head of the Building Committee,” Legolas replied. He took the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair. 

“Head of the committee? Are there not engineers who should be put in that place?” She turned her head and looked up at him. “I do not want special treatment because you have named me queen.”

“You have the ability to not put up with their bullshit. If I put an engineer in charge the architects will complain and the other way around. The committee has an architect, and engineer, a geologist, and a horticulturalist. All you really have to do is keep the meetings civil and let out your guard side occasionally to let them know that I won’t put up with them arguing and fighting.”

“A mediator. Standing in for you. I can do that.” She smiled. “It would be good to know how sturdy things will be before we cover it with plants.” She chuckled. “Not that I can control it.” 

“And I know that no one can intimidate you, after all you once stood up to a king in full battle armour while you were not wearing any armour at all,” he replied. 

Tauriel looked down. “So you know I am foolish but yes, I am not easily intimidated and if I am representing you I would not let your name be insulted.”

“Foolish, yes, but oh so very brave and I know that you will stand up for what is right. This building must be able to stand the ages. I won’t be approving anything that will not stand the test of time.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I will not let you down, Legolas.”

Legolas plaited her hair in an intricate design that held her circlet in place. “I also want you to choose four guards that you trust to be your guards. I know that you don’t need guards to protect you, but I want to show the people that you are valued. You are their queen and if anything ever happened to me, you would be their ruler. It is also important that they love you. You know that a king cannot be a king without the good will of the people.” 

“Guards…” She looked thoughtful. “I cannot take Edstal. Frigthoren would not give up being your guard nor would he wish to be my guard.” She stood and turned. “I will think on it and choose them.” She moved to the computer and asked it to choose an appropriate dress. 

“I would have you naked all day,” Legolas said. 

“And we would never leave this room…” She looked over her shoulder at him, a seductive look in her eyes. “You tempt me.”

“I see on the human shows how they take vacations, but I have never had a day off since I became king.”

She turned, still naked and came to him. “I have not since I returned to the Greenwood. Can we...perhaps we can find a day to ourselves.”

“Remember how we used to make nests in the trees when we had to spend the night in the woods? I always wished that we could have slept together, curled up in one nest together.” 

“I do. I used to wish the same.” Tauriel smiled. She ran her hands over his chest. “Perhaps we can find a way that we can do that...go out for a night into the woods.”

“My days belong to the kingdom but my nights are yours.”

“As such...it is the day and I should dress or I will make you negligent in your duties.” Tauriel kissed his cheek and turned to where the dress laid waiting on the bed. 

Tauriel dressed and went off to choose her guards before meeting with the building committee.

Danica and Eldamir were lying back on beach chairs under umbrellas, sipping on fruit juice and listening to the sounds of the waves on the beach and the elves playing. 

“Does the nudity bother you?” Eldamir asked Danica.

“No, you?” She smiled at him. “It isn’t that dissimilar to beaches in Greece or other places. They are just more beautiful.”

“It’s just that they have no hair, except what’s on their head,” he told her. “It’s like a new level of nakedness. Don’t think I will ever get used to it.” The sun was suddenly blocked out. Eldamir looked up. There was a tall grey skinned elf dressed all in matt black. The only thing Eldamir could see of him among all the black were his eyes and they were black. 

“They are the Morne. They are the King’s Guard. Lysanderiel and I have been summoned to report to the King. You must go with them. Go quietly and without resistance or they will hurt you,” Edstal told them. 

“And if we just said ‘no’?” Eldamir asked. 

The other Morne guard grabbed Danica by the arm and dragged her to her feet at the same time that the one beside Eldamir grabbed him. 

Danica yelped. “What have we done? Why-” She looked back at Eldamir, fear in her eyes.

They were led along a dark tunnel which Eldamir guessed had not been used for a while since there was no lighting but the torches that the guards carried. It opened out into what looked like a large well but with a walkway carved into the rock on which cells had been carved out and metal doors, mostly hanging off one hinge or completely off, lying on the ground. Some of the cells had caved in. They were shoved into two separate cells and the metal grill doors slammed shut. There was just enough light from the open top of this prison to let them see their cells. But there was not much to see. There was a rock ledge big enough to sleep on and nothing else. 

The Morne guards left them. “Dani, are you alright?” Eldamir called. 

Danica was shaking. “Yes.” She looked around. “What did we do wrong?” She was on the verge of tears.

“Not a word from you,” Legolas snapped at Edstal and Lysanderiel. “You were to guard the humans, to make sure that they harmed no one, nor did any damage. You however, seemed to have become tour guides. When did I give you permission to take them outside? Don’t answer that. You can’t answer that because I did not give you permission to take them outside.” Legolas stood. “You are to relieve Targon.” 

Lysanderiel glanced at Edstal. Targon was a famous hermit who had lived in a cave in a cliff over looking the sea. He was almost legendary, a myth. No one had seen him for thousands of years. It was said that there was no power to his cave, that he access to technology and his sole occupation was to watch the seas for ships headed towards them.”

“For how long?” Lysanderiel asked, unable to hold her tongue. 

“Until I send for you or that cliff falls into the sea with you along with it,” Legolas told them. 

Edstal cleared his throat. “It was my decision, your highness.”

“Yes, and I expected more of you. These human shows are affecting the people in unwelcome ways. You have forgotten your position and our ways. Discipline is of the utmost importance in the guards. You have forgotten that. If you wish to be a tour guide then you must give up your work as a guard.” 

“We only sought to help them understand our ways. I did not see the harm in allowing them on the beach. It was poor judgement.” Edstal bowed his head. “I ask you not to punish Lysanderiel. It was ultimately my decision. I will take the punishment for us both.”

“Lysanderiel will benefit from the discipline of a shore watcher. She is too forward with her opinions and is too easily distracted from her watch,” Legolas replied. 

Edstal could not argue with that assessment but he still felt he should be taking the brunt of the punishment. “And so my punishment?” 

“Targon’s position is your punishment. You will rediscover what it is to be elf.”

Edstal nodded. “As you order, king Legolas.” 

“And I will have no more of that. This method of address is not pleasing to me and is a fad that must stop. You will address me correctly, as your majesty or Sire.” 

Edstal bowed. “Yes, sire.” He straightened up and waited to be dismissed. He was far older than both Legolas and Lysanderiel, he hoped it meant living in the cave would not be too hard on him. 

Legolas hated punishing Edstal but he had overstepped his duty and that was becoming a fault too widespread among the elves. It had been too long since anyone was punished with any severity. He hoped that the guard would take notice and discipline would return to it’s ranks. He couldn’t send Tauriel back to straighten them out. “You are dismissed.”

They both bowed and left. When Lysanderiel tried to speak to him in the hall, Edstal simply put up his hand to stop her and kept walking. He packed what he thought he might need and less than an hour later was making the trek to the cliffs.

“We need to make sure this part is secure.”

“If you put that there then we cannot reinforce this part.” 

Tauriel had her hands folded in her lap as she listened to them. In fact, she had been listening to them go back and forth for the last fifteen minutes. It was the same argument over and over again. She stood. They stopped and looked at her. “Put it here.” She pointed to another spot. “It is the same reinforcement but does not get in the way of the view that you are so concerned about.” 

“With all due respect, you don’t know anything about structure and if we move it there-”

Tauriel’s eyes met his face. He stopped talking. She waited a moment to let him remember what her role was before she continued. “You said, not more than twenty minutes ago that this was a good alternative. It was not until he-” Tauriel gestured to the architect. “Mentioned this part-” She traced a circle over another area. “That you decided to back track. So I am telling you that you will put it there and we will move on.” She sat back down.

“We will discuss the next part tomorrow.” It was her way of dismissing them. They gathered their things and left. She shook her head. She missed the discipline of the guards. They seemed out for their own agenda and not the greater good of the project at times. 

Eldamir was pacing. “I would really, really like to know why the hell they put us in here.”

Danica was sitting with her back against the cell door. “I am sure when they feel we deserve to know we'll know.” She sounded tired and distant. 

It was not long after that a servant showed up. He handed what looked like a toilet seat with collapsible legs, through the bars. There were instructions on the label. When Eldamir took it, he was them given a roll of biodegradable plastic bags and a roll of toilet paper. He moved to Danica’s cell and did the same. 

She took it, almost mechanically. “It’s because I wanted to go to the beach isn’t it…” She didn’t look at the elf who handed her the toilet. She was looking down. “Do you know if the king will let us talk to him?”

The elf went back to the bag he had brought with him and got out wrapped sandwiches and a litre bottle of water, which he handed to Eldamir. Then did the same for Danica. He looked at them silently for a moment and then pulled two small packets from his pocket. They were emergency survival sleeping bags, the type which were thin silver and folded into tiny packets. He handed them over. Then put his finger to his lips. 

Eldamir nodded in thanks.

Danica did as well but she barely looked up. “I am sorry Eldamir. I think this is all my fault. The stuff with Loki, the beach…” 

“Feeling sorry for yourself is counter productive. I’ve been in worse situations. You’d know if you had read my books,” he told her. 

“I don’t feel sorry for me. I feel bad for you. You are all caught up in this because of me.” Danica sighed. “Great for you…”

She sunk back down to the floor, her back to the stone wall this time. 

“We have water, food, shelter, and a sleeping bag. They aren’t too comfortable but we won’t freeze to death. Oh, look, it even has a blow up pillow attached to the top.”

“Small blessings. Can’t help thinking maybe they wanted us to freeze to death. Beauty hides cruelty…” Her mind went to Loki and his lies, his bet. Hel and her sharp tongue and now this. Add to it the reception they got when they woke up and Danica definitely believed they were rather them dead than be bothered to deal with the humans. She crossed her arms around her legs, pulling them up to put her head on her knees. 

“I don’t think they will kill us. That’s a order that would come from the king and he isn’t the type to let us rot here. This is just a reminder that we are prisoners. If he wanted us dead, he would probably chop our heads off.”

Legolas sat down to the midday meal with Tauriel. “So how did the meeting go? You know that if anyone disrespects you, you have my permission to beat the hell out of them,” he smiled. 

“I can speak freely?” She looked up at him. Her training was still very much ingrained. She was already struggling to hold her tongue but that was nothing new for her. 

“The only time you can’t is when I am dealing with official business and then you must not contradict me in front of anyone. When we are alone or just with the guards you can speak your mind. I insist on it,” Legolas told her. “It will take some getting accustomed to but you are queen.” 

She smiled a little. “It is hard to wrap my head around. I learned to try and hold my tongue so as not to be punished...again, for my words. They are undisciplined, soft in a way. They argue and stand up for things in a manner of pride not function. I think they would rather debate and ‘win’ their position than do what is best for the project. They think I do not understand but today they learned no matter what, I am listening. We shall see how it goes moving forward.” Tauriel licked her lips. “It makes me miss the guards.” She smiled. “They are used to me yelling at them.”

“You can yell at the committee if you wish,” Legolas said. “Tauriel, you are queen. The only person you can’t yell at is me.” 

“Even in private?” She laughed.

Legolas laughed. “Maybe in private. But I might scream back.”

“I would expect nothing less. Though I think I prefer when your mouth is otherwise occupied.” She blushed and looked away. “Forgive me.”

“My mouth is occupied now,” he teased as he took a bite of food. 

“Of course.” Her blush deepened. Tauriel picked up her utensils and started to eat. “You must have a great deal to see to this afternoon. I hope your morning went well though.” 

“I’ve had to discipline Edstal and Lysanderiel for neglect of duties. Instead of guarding the humans, they made friends with them, practically became the servants of the humans. Humans are very deceptive. I would not have thought it with Edstal as he hates humans, but somehow they tamed him. I need two guards for the humans who will not fall for their manipulations and I cannot spare the Morne. You are still Commander of the Guard.”

Tauriel put her utensils down. “That does not sound like Edstal. What were they doing? The humans, what had they manipulated him into?”

“A day at the beach for one thing, after I expressly forbid them to leave the cavern. Though I suspect that to be Lysanderiel’s influence. She desired a day at the beach. She goes to the beach every time she gets a day off. But they became all too familiar with the humans.” 

“If the humans are to live out their days here, is it a bad thing that they make friends?” Tauriel frowned a little. “I agree, it is most undisciplined of the guards but did it cause harm to anyone?” She inhaled. “What did the man do?”

“It is not so much what they did but their attitude. It is almost as if they believe they are on some luxury holiday.”

“Or were they acclimatizing to what will be their home?” Her voice was soft. “Did you plan to never let them outside?”

Legolas stood and walked to the edge of the platform, looking down over the main cavern. The buildings were almost all hidden from view with the recent growth of plants. “We are losing our culture, our way of life. The humans are…I don’t want them here.” 

“Then send them away.” Tauriel came up behind him. Her hands moved over his back. She let her arms circle him, hugging him. She placed her cheek between his shoulder blades. “We are heavily influenced from the outside. I see it in the clothes, in what is watched or listen to. I saw it in the guards. They thought me old fashioned because I still took care of my clothes and boots, I still made things by hand whenever possible. We have gone far from the way life was in the Greenwood for the benefit of the people. The island could not sustain them. You, as king have seen the preservation of our people. We have evolved in a sense. I admit- I did not go along…” She smiled and snuggled her face against him. “But….” She paused. “You need Eldamir. He is Aragorn, come back to you. We need to find a way for the prophecy to come to fruition and for us not to lose who we are.” 

“I don’t like him. He has no respect for authority. He is flippant and has no discipline. He is nothing like Aragorn.” 

“Are you sure?” Tauriel smiled against his back. “Aragorn sometimes did not do well with authority when he was young. I did not know him as you did though. You are not supposed to love him, just be friends with him.” 

He turned in her arms and kissed the top of her head. “I will let you guide me in this, but I want to remind the people that we are elves and not humans. The replicator technology makes humans goods too easy for us to access.” 

“May I make a suggestion?” She looked up at him, tilting her head back.

“Of course.” 

“There is an abundance of food..due to the guardian’s good will. Turn the replicators off, force them to live off the land for a bit so the bounty does not go to waste. The guardian would not be pleased if that were to happen and we are only two people. Besides, if we keep as we are- which, my love please say we will, there will continue to be a bounty of fresh food for all.”

“Computer, announce that as of sunset the replicators will not supply food until all fresh food has been eaten. Then at sunset the replicators are not to supply food or drink to anyone. Do not allow anyone to stock up food from the replicators more than one meal until sunset. Furthermore, remove all human style clothing from the replicators,” Legolas ordered. 

“You should tell them, your people.” She kissed him. “Tell them to enjoy the bounty. I- I mean the guardian is very happy with what is occurring and we should honour that.”

“No, I think not. I think that it is time for the Queen to make her first announcement.”

“Me?” Tauriel pulled back a little. “I- I cannot. What if I mess up and tell them things I should not? No, I have no practice at diplomacy.”

“Shall I write you a script to follow?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel nodded. Her eyes were almost childlike in the way that she looked at him for guidance in this. 

Within half an hour Tauriel was recording the message. “If you make a mistake, do not worry, your majesty. We can edit it out,” said the producer. 

Tauriel nodded. She followed the script Legolas had written for her. She called on the people to embrace the gift they had been given, to enjoy the bounty the guardian had blessed them with. She told them of the restrictions and what was expected.

When it was done she looked to Legolas for reassurance. He rushed over to her and lifted her in his arms swinging her around in excitement. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect!”

There was a huge increase of viewers of the elven cooking shows. 

Danica had, humiliatingly, used the portable toilet after she had eaten the sandwich and drank the water.

Eldamir had only eaten half, had sipped his water. “You still good?”

“Define good?” Danica replied.

“I mean, you still with me?”

“No, I drowned myself in the toilet..” All amusement was gone from her voice.

But Eldamir laughed anyway. He began to sing a song to help her stay calm. It was in a language she had never heard before and the translator didn’t translate it. 

“That’s Elwing’s Lullabye. Where did you learn that?” Idran asked as he approached the cell Eldamir was in. 

“I don’t know it’s origin. It’s been passed down through my family for...well, forever.” 

Danica moved to the cell doors. “Do you know it?” She hadn’t even realized the elf was there. “It sounds a lot like when you speak to each other, I mean elf to elf.”

“It is in Sindarin, one of the elven languages. They have changed little over the millennia since we have had so few generations and we all live in the same community. At least that is the theory. Elwing, the mother of Elrond and Elros composed it to sing to her sons. It speaks of Earendil, their father. That they must not mourn for him as he awaits them in the Halls of Mandos. How they must be brave and live a good life so that their father will be proud of them. It became the lullabye for all elves. Aragorn, the man with your face, whom King Legolas loved, was a descendant of Elros who chose human ways. That song is over 46 thousand years old.” 

“No way..” Eldamir said.

“Why does someone choose the human way?” Danica asked.

“For love,” Idran said simply.

“Can we just go back a moment- 46 thousand?” Eldamir was pressed against the bars. “You are sure?”

“So why didn’t Legolas choose the human way if he loved Aragorn?”

“I want to know more about the song.” Eldamir said. 

Idran smiled. “I am here to teach you. And King Legolas cannot choose human ways he is a High Elf. He has no human blood.” 

“So he loved a human but couldn’t be with him?” Danica frowned. “And all that time he also loved the woman, the guard...Tan..the new queen.”

“Hello? I want to know family history here..” Eldamir waved an arm out of the bars. “I am the one who has connection here can we talk about that for just one moment? Please?”

“King Legolas was with Aragorn for most of Aragorn’s life. But he could not become mortal even for Aragorn. Queen Tauriel was the king’s first love. When we return to your room, I will have the computer scan your DNA. There is a remote possibility that you can be connected in some way to Aragorn. But it was a long time ago and we do not have any of Aragorn’s DNA to compare it to. Although Aragorn was known to be the last of his line, it is well known that humans hide children that they have to women other than their wives.” 

“So they were lovers, got it. Doesn’t explain how I know this song. Secret love baby...this sounds like something out of your books Danica.” 

“You think Aragorn had a baby that he never knew about?” She pressed her face to the bars. “Who cares about first loves right now...so Eldamir could be a descendant of Aragorn who the king loved, hence how he knows that song. So who was the woman?”

“Of course, humans and elves lived side by side for many thousands of years. It is possible that a human learnt the song and simply passed it on through the generation.” Idran said. 

“No, no...there is no way he looks like this former king and isn’t his ancestor. So who did Aragorn sleep with and was it before or during his time with Legolas?” Danica was invested now. 

“You will refer to our king by the proper address.” 

“Sorry...sorry...I just got too excited.” Danica looked down. “So did Aragorn father a child before or during his time with the king?”

“That makes him sound awful..” Eldamir muttered. 

“It is estimated that there are as many as eight people in the world who look like you. Considering the limitations of your genetics, it is more feasible that you are just one person who happens to look like Aragorn,” Idran replied. 

Danica chucked. “While that is amusing, are you sure this Aragorn didn’t just have lovers that no one knew about?”

“I cannot speak on that. I was not that close to the man.”

“But this DNA check will tell us if that is the case.” Danica was definitely more alert now. Secret babies. Secret lovers all played parts in her books.

“I will ask the king if there is anything which might contain Aragorn’s DNA. The test will only show if you have elven ancestors, if we have nothing to compare it to.” 

“I hope he does. I bet he saved something..” Danica sighed. “Lovers always save something…”

Eldamir grunted. “Not always.”

“They do if they really love them and the king loved Aragorn.”

“We can continue this conversation at another time, when we have more information. I am sure that you do not want to stay a moment more in these cells. Your new guards have arrived. They will not speak to you,” Idran told them. 

“When do we get to leave?” Eldamir asked

“Can I apologize? It was my idea to go to the beach.” Danica added.

“You were only held here until new guards could be assigned. You will not be allowed outside again until you can prove that you can be trusted.” 

“We just sat on the beach, how was that untrustworthy?” Eldamir frowned. “It doesn’t matter. Whatever we need to do, we will do it.”

“It is not I who has to trust you, but the king. That will take time and effort. Apologizing will not help. Humans are inherent liars,” Idran said. “Follow me.” The guard opened the cells and they were greeted by an elf who looked no more than a teenager. “We will go to your room and you will change into something less human.” 

Eldamir and Danica looked at each other but said nothing. They followed the elf in silence. 

“And you are?” Eldamir asked. 

“Idran, the Librarian.”

“How old are you?” Eldamir asked. 

“That is an impertinence that I must teach you to suppress. However, since you asked. I am 35 172 years,” Idran replied. 

Eldamir nodded. “How do you measure time? How long is a day? A week? A year?”

“A day is from sunrise to sunrise. A year is from the first day of spring to last day of the thaw. We have five seasons. Spring, summer, autumn, winter, and the thaw. A year is determined by one revolution of the world around the sun. I was born before the extinction event of what you call the little ice age. For awhile we thought humans had become extinct. But when you returned, you had reverted to savages. All civility, all knowledge we had taught you was gone. And so we retreated, this time, to see if you could manage on your own. We only started dealing with you again when we required raw materials which the islands do not provide. It was painful to see you struggle with things which should have been obvious to any thinking being.”

Idran led the way back to their room and spoke as they walked. No one seemed to be in a hurry as they moved about the city. 

“Wait- You saw the ice age?” Eldamir sounded shocked. 

“Yes, It was cold,” Idran laughed softly at his own joke. 

Eldamir smirked. “You mean that your whole-society..people...were around then?”

“Some have been born since. I think the last child was born about 5000 years ago.” 

“No children for that long?”

“Remember, they weren’t allowed. Even we were given birth control.” Danica added. 

Eldamir nodded. “You don’t want children because this place is so small.”

“We have reached the ideal population for our resources. The plans for the new buildings should allow us to expand, thus we may have children again,” Idran said. “The one thing that we cannot make is breathable air. We tried your methods invented for such places as your space station, but we are not able to sustain life for long with this method.” 

“But you have a lot of plants that must help.” Eldamir crossed his arms.

“I guess there has been quite the surge of plants. We saw some beautiful flowers today that weren’t there yesterday.” Danica was smiling. 

“They are a gift from the Guardian of the Woods. We are restricted to fresh foods for now or we insult the Guardian. The replicators have been restricted.”

“Can you tell me about this guardian? It gets mentioned but I don’t know what it is. Is it like a god or a totem or something?” Danica put an arm out to invite Idran into the room.

“That information is restricted to the King,” Idran replied. 

“Okay..” Danica frowned. “But it is something everyone believes in. Like a legend or tale.”

“Probably like how we talk about save mother earth, or protect mother earth. Lots of societies think of nature as a person. In this case a guardian.” Eldamir shrugged. “Makes for nice stories and really, it will help keep people in line if they fear repercussions. Real or imaginary.” 

“The King chose a Queen, this made the Guardian happy. Our people are very close to nature. The Athar would kill us.”

“I love legends like that…” Danica sighed.

“Which is why you need to build out, get more space and slowly reach out to the rest to the world.” Eldamir nodded slowly.

“Once the King chose a Queen, the people will expect an heir.” They reached their room and Idran entered along with them. He brought up the screen on the wall displaying elven clothing. “Please chose attire.”

Danica stepped up. She chose a simple dress with an apron like over dress. 

Eldamir frowned and chose a shirt and what looked like leggings. 

“It is customary to hide…” He motioned from the waist to half way down his thighs. 

“Hide?” Eldamir looked at him. “You pick something then.”

Idran picked a knee length vest to to go over the shirt and leggings. “It is polite to hide ones arousal, particularly if one is looking at the Queen or a Lady.” 

“Hey, I am pretty good about not letting that happen. But- thank you.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I guess it makes sense all of you are beautiful in a strange, exotic way.”

“May I suggest these boots instead of your own?”

Eldamir nodded. 

“I do love this…” Danica stepped out of the bathroom, giving a twirl. “I wish we were allowed to go look at the flowers again.”

“You may go anywhere within the main cavern except for private homes. Please allow me to do your hair in the manner of eleth maidens.” 

“Oh.” Danica blushed. “Thank you.” She turned and let Idran work on her hair. “So inside is allowed. I would really like to go see the flowers. You have some that don’t grow anywhere else or in like..one other place in the world.”

“Perhaps after classes,” Idran told her. “For now, I will come to you. Later you will come to the library for classes.” 

“Oh, alright.” She smiled though. “I can’t wait to see the library.”

“Classes?” Eldamir asked as he returned from the bathroom. He was struggling with the vest, as if it didn’t feel lined up or something. Idran went to help him. He pulled the sleeves of the shirt out of the armholes of the vest and straightened the vest up. Once free of the bulk of the material it was quite loose and comfortable. 

“You must show that you can fit into our society, if you are to represent us to the humans.” 

“Right so we have to take classes to learn to fit in.” Eldamir nodded. “Makes sense.”

“We do not feel the cold or heat as humans do. It has to be very cold or very hot for us to notice, so our clothing is in layers. The King will wear many layers of rich material as his status must be respected. But he wears the clothes of an ordinary workman when all hands are needed.” 

The screen changed from clothing to an aerial shot of the islands. “We have eight islands. Two are permanently inhabited. The main cavern is on this island, where we are now. As you can see, here and here, we have trouble with erosion by the sea. During the little ice age, approximately 35 000 years ago, the whole of the Greenwood was affected by continental shift and quite literally turned on its side, as you can see from the striations of rock. What is now the top of the cavern was the side of the cavern.” 

“Wait- it turned?” Danica gasped.

“Land masses can move during big shifts of tectonics but how did you all survive?” Eldamir looked at Idran. “This must have been catastrophic.” 

“Most of us didn’t. Others ran. Some happened slowly over years, some happened quickly in minutes, some simply sank into the sea. The land was reduced to just these islands approximately 5000 years ago when there was an eruption of the underwater volcano north east of here. It caused a tsunami. We lost our king.” Idran seemed very sad and almost reluctant to speak of it. 

“Your king- the one before Legolas. Sorry, king Legolas.” Eldamir shook his head a little. “Hell of a way to become a ruler.”

“The Greenwood was in chaos. Prince Legolas stepped in and was magnificent in organizing the people. Everyone had shelter and food and dry clothes by sunset and then the next day he organised us all to save what we could, clean up the mud and debris. It was not until two weeks later when much had been done and we were returning to a settled life that he asked to be king. Of course everyone agreed.” 

“He asked to be king?” Eldamir frowned. “Usually it follows a family line, at least for human monarchy.”

“Usually for us also, but a prince must prove he is capable of being a king before he is accepted by the people. King Legolas was well trained to be king. It might seem like he does nothing but it is not an easy job. I would not want it. He is responsible for the people. He feels every death. He rejoices at every birth. If there is not enough food, shelter, it is his problem to solve. If the public walkways or a building collapses, the people look to him to know why and to fix it. We all weigh upon his shoulders. It is not like your modern kings and queens of the Athar. King Legolas is not for display.” 

Eldamir whistled. “I do not envy him that at all. No honorary title...so now that he has a queen will she be the figurehead or will she have work to do to? She was a guard right? What about the previous queen?” He wasn’t putting it together.

“Um...King Legolas’ mom died, remember?”

“Shit. sorry. I keep forgetting that history is really long. Okay so there were no, princesses for him to marry. I mean not that it matters since it sounds like he was pretty set on Tauriel. I got that right, right?”

Danica smiled, “Yes. He loved her for a long time.”

“As a child, Prince Legolas was contracted to marry Lady Arwen, who was a princess in all but the title, since her father had refused the position of king of all the elves. But it was not to be. King Elessar fell in love with her and King Legolas respected that love.” 

“The same king he was in love with...what a love triangle..” Danica sighed. 

“King Legolas did not love Lady Arwen. And rather than see her lose her immortality, King Elessar did not marry her. She sailed.” 

Danica put a hand to her chest. “How tragic.” She sniffed a little. “So she was left without them. Oh the fun they could have had if she had joined them…” She giggled. 

“If you were immortal would you give up the ages to see your love grow old and die, to see your children grow old?”

“I might for love. It is better than never knowing love at all. She was denied by one and out of...some sense of chivalry denied by the other who by the way ended up being with an elf, just not her. That hurts.” Danica said, her face turning dark.

“But staying would mean she would die without ever seeing her mother again.”

“Hmm..love...mother...love…” Danica put out her hands as if weighing her options. “I would still choose love.”

Eldamir chuckled. “Danica is a romantic. You will have to forgive her. In her mind love always wins, love is always the right choice and it always perseveres. She has this idea that if love is real a couple will find a way.”

“The king got Tauriel didn’t he?” She crossed her arms as if that was all the proof she needed.

“Yeah after being someone else and then that person dying and then waiting a long time and then finally deciding he loved her and would take her as queen. Hardly proof in the love category.”

“We are immortal. Time is hardly relevant. I cannot speak for your concept of love. I left my beloved so that she was free to choose another, someone she could grow old with, someone who didn’t make her stand out in the community as an outcast. She found love with another.” 

“Wait? You gave up someone you loved? An outcast?” Danica was very interested in this new twist. 

Eldamir smiled and moved to take a seat as he listened. 

“I was barely acceptable anywhere. An outcast in both humans and elven society. My mother was elf and my father...I never knew him.”

“Oh my.” Danica’s eyes were soft. 

“I could have given up my immortality for Meridith, but that would not have made us acceptable anywhere.”

“But why? I mean...if the king can be with an elf, why couldn’t you be with the woman you loved?”

“Because he was king and he was not human but Duindane.” 

“I don’t understand all the differences.” 

“Actually, would you mind giving us a run down because I think I got confused along the way. There are different kinds of elves and then elves who had a human parent…”

“The Duindane were a race of Men who where descendants of both elf and human. They were blessed with long life but not immortality. They looked like and lived as human but with the teachings of elves. They died out long ago. Peredhel are similar but they are born elf and are immortal. There was usually more human in the Duindane than elf and more elf than human in the peredhel. Peredhel can choose whether to be immortal or not. I am peredhel.”

“I see. And the types of elves here? The ones like the king are all blonde?”

“High Elves are born with blond hair and it gradually fades to white or silver over the years. The Queen is different. She does not quite fit in with the elves. No one knows why but though she is not peredhel, her hair is auburn and her eyes green. Her father was a High Elf.” 

“Wait, no one else has auburn hair? No, I am pretty sure I saw others. On the beach, blonde and some with darker hair.” Eldamir frowned. 

“So maybe her mother wasn’t a high elf. I mean, genetics and all that. I bet way back in their line her mother’s line there was some human in there.” Danica giggled. 

“Perhaps descendant from the Duindane. They were not extinct when she was born. The Duindane were known to have hair of every colour,” Idran replied. “Only the healers are permitted to know the genetics of an individual.” 

“Speaking of...Eldamir wants to know if he really is Aragorn’s descendant. If the king had a child sometime in his lifetime without anyone knowing…” She smiled.

“Computer,” Idran said. “Scan Eldamir’s genetics.” 

“Done.” 

“You must ask. I cannot access that information,” Idran told Eldamir.

“Um...ugh computer...can you tell me about my genetic history?” Eldamir felt strange.

“Male human. Prone to weight gain. Possibility of heart disease, high blood pressure and cholesterol. Life expectance is in present health condition is 74 years old. Welsh ancestry. Descendant of Men of Middle Earth. 2% possibility descendant of dwarves of the Iron Hills.”

“What about...what about Aragorn? Am I descended from his line or is it coincidence that I look like him?” 

“DNA shows a narrow variety of DNA input in ancestry. Family connections to Elros Peredhel. Possibility of cousin to Aragorn 105 000 times removed.” 

“Cousin?” 

Eldamir shrugged. “Guess good looks run in the family.”

Danica laughed. 

“Lord Elros had four children. You could be the descendant of anyone of them,” Idran told them. 

Eldamir nodded. “Interesting. Well at least the king didn’t have a love child or something.” 

“Computer scan Danica’s genetics,” Idran continued. “You look like Lady Arwen,” he explained. 

“Wait? I look like the woman the king didn’t marry? Why didn’t someone tell me that before? I want to know all about her!”

“You were not listening,” Idran told her. “You must ask the computer for the results. I cannot.” 

“I meant beyond what the computer says. Every story and detail..” Danica was excited. “Computer tell me the results.”

“Female human, no genetic flaws. Life expectance 104 years. Scandanavian descent. Elvan descent less than 1%. Modern Duindane.” 

“Who am I related to? Who is this 1%”

“Possible descendant of Elwing, father of Elrond and Elros. Possible Peredhil descendant of Elrohir or Elladan, sons of Elrond. Human ancestry unknown.” 

“Who is Elrond? Who is Elrohir and Elladan? Is there stories I could read?” She was hooked. “I would love to learn more about the history and family lines.”

“Most of our history is on the computer now because our records do not last much past a thousand year. Paper decays. Ink fades. And natural disasters have taken their toll on our archives. But there are those who lived in those times. So I can arrange for history lessons for you. Indeed, I can tell you a great deal about Elrond and his sons,” Idran told her. 

Danica smiled brightly. “I would love that. In the meantime the computer can just tell me stories of the elves?”

“Yes. But we are supposed to be in a lesson on Elven etiquette. Though I do find it amusing that there are descendants of Elrohir and Elladan. They are famous for their travels and orc hunting.” 

“Orc hunting? I need to know more! But yes...yes etiquette.” Danica looked sheepish. “Later maybe?”

“Let us start with how to address people. Eldamir how would you address your Queen if by chance you were to meet her?” 

“Her majesty.” 

“This is how you must address, King Legolas. His Majesty, or to his face Your Majesty then Sire after that. Try it. Pretend I am King Legolas in conversation with you.” 

Eldamir grimaced. “Um- okay, Hello your majesty.”

“No, wrong. Bow your head in silence first. Then when the King speaks to you, only then may you answer. Thus.” Idran bowed his head as he stood tall then straightening. “Your Majesty.”

Eldamir mimicked Idran’s actions. “Your majesty.”

“Good. Miss Reinier, we do not require our females to curtsy. It is the same for you.”

Danica stood and bowed her head. She looked up. ‘Your majesty.”

“Excellent! Now what do you do if you meet a Lord?” Idran asked. 

“Wait until he talks to me, bow my had and say hello, Lord...so and so.” Eldamir said.

“No. You bow first then wait until he speaks to you.”

“So opposite the king?” Eldamir frowned.

“No. In both cases. And don’t say hello. Don’t talk to them unless you have been introduced. Use the words, My Lord or My Lady for their partners. I am addressed as Master Idran, since I have long ago finished my apprenticeship as a Librarian. When speaking of me to others you say, Master Librarian Idran.”

“Oh? And how do I get addressed?” Eldamir asked. 

“Firen, scum, peasant,” Idran replied. “Gwass, vaxr.” 

Danica chuckled at Eldamir’s expression. “So basically we should just say nothing at all until someone speaks to us.”

“Laman, nasto, lavan,” Idran continued seeming enjoying calling Eldamir names. 

“Okay...okay I get it. Keep my mouth shut and hope they only call me names under their breath.”

  
  


A month went by and they fell into a routine which Idran enforced strictly. Wake at dawn, watch the sunrise, bathe, breakfast, walk in the gardens, lessons, midday meal, etc. It got to the point fairly quickly that they forgot what day of the week it was or even what month it was. It didn’t help that elven calendars were different, having 13 months and the year starting on the first day of spring. 

Eldamir dropped onto the couch which was now a permanent fixture. “Is my weekly game ready?” 

“Not available,” the computer replied. 

“But you said this morning that it would be,” Eldamir grumbled. 

“Your viewing is restricted?”

“Since when?” 

“Now.”

“Why?” 

“You have not complied with the requirements for viewing Athar programs.” 

“Huh!”

Danica sat on the couch. “Computer what are the requirements to view Athar programs?” She looked at Eldamir. “Ask the right questions.”

“At least 2 hours of viewing local broadcasts is required to unlock Athar programs. Or one hour of interactive local programs.” 

Danica chuckled. “Well there you have it. Better find some stuff you like.” She got up and headed for the door. “Excuse me, guard. May I take a walk in the park?”

The guard bowed his head in replied and followed her a couple of steps behind, leaving the other guard at the door.

Danica strolled out into the park, stopping to check on the flowers. Every time she walked she wondered about Loki and his children, about that day they came to the room. She felt a pang of guilt but reasoned at this point he had forgotten all about her. The computer had told her stories about him as well as so many other elves.

“Miss Reinier,” she was greeted by one of the gardeners that she regularly saw. “The book society is having a reading tomorrow evening after sunset. We would be honoured if you would attend.” 

“A book society? I would love that. Thank you so much for the invitation.” She smiled. 

“May I escort you to the library?” he asked. 

“Thank you, I would like that.” Danica said. 

The only interactive ‘program’ Eldamir could gain entry to was a group of giggling eleths who were discussing the merits of certain elves and whether they should initiate a relationship with them. 

Eldamir grit his teeth and did what was expected. He wanted to watch the game. If this is what it took he would do it. 

“What do you look for in a mate?” one of the eleths asked him. 

“He has a mate,” another said. 

“But humans aren’t monogamous. It is against their nature.” 

“Let the firen answer.” 

“I don’t have a mate..I have someone I really like but well, we haven’t gotten further than just friends right now. You should look for someone who makes you laugh, makes your stomach feel like it is full of butterflies.”

The eleths giggled. “Like you?” one asked. “You are...different...you have bigger muscles. Are you...bigger…?” 

“Bigger?” Eldamir cocked his head. “Oh...um...ugh…” He turned beet red. “It is all relative. But you need to have someone you have a friendship with, a connection. Can’t be just physical…” The blush spread down his neck and up his ears. 

“This is quite disgusting! He is a laven. You could no more have a relationship with him as you could with a polca!” one of the eleths declared. 

“Hey now! I am right here!” Eldamir exclaimed.

“That can be remedied,” the disgusted eleth told him. He suddenly found himself locked out of the group. 

“Fuck.” Eldamir sighed. 

“May I suggest that you watch a program on the nesting birds of Avery Cliff?” the computer said. 

On Avery cliff at that moment, Edstal was lowering the carcass of a duck for their dinner. They had replaced Targon a month ago and he and Lysanderiel were now living off the land in a cave half way down the Avery Cliff face. They took turns in the watch while the other hunted or fished for their dinner. They had grown quite close, having to share the narrow bed that Targon had made. He followed the duck down the rope. 

“We might have enough feathers for a pillow soon,” Lysanderiel commented. 

Eldamir sighed. He felt guilty for what had happened. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tauriel was leaning over the basin, washing her face. She felt off. Her body felt strangely tired and her appetite was nonexistent. She had been doing her best not to let Legolas know but she felt so faint that her legs almost gave out. 

Her maid gasped and ran to her. “Computer, call for the King.” 

“I am alright. Please, do not-” Tauriel sighed. “Bring me my robe, please.” The maid silently followed orders. But the computer had already called for the King. Tauriel pulled on the robe. She was cold but it made no sense. “Tea, please to warm me while I dress.”

The maid made the tea the old fashioned way instead of using the replicator. It took longer but she was sure that it tasted better. 

Tauriel reclined on a chaise out on the verandah. She felt as if she could sleep for another few hours. It was strange. She had never slept this much. 

Legolas was informed by the computer that he had been called for. He glanced at the plants and then looked down over the main cavern. None of the plants were withering, so he was not worried but he did abandon the meeting with Akkash to return to their rooms. 

“They should not have called you. I am sorry, Legolas.” She got up when she saw him. She was pale. “I am just a little tired and there was worry. It is nothing I am sure.” Tauriel went to him and took his hands. 

“You are pale. There is a darkness around your eyes. Perhaps I have given you too much responsibility. Commander of the Guard, Chair of the Building Committee, Patron of the Eleth Association. It is too much.” 

“No, no it is not too much. I promise.” 

The maid came over with the tea. “Perhaps she should see the healer.” It was offered softly.

“Have her secretary cancel all today’s engagements,” Legolas told the maid. He took Tauriel back to the chaise. “You will rest. If you become restless, read that book we found. You can choose something for us to try tonight.” 

Tauriel smiled. She pulled him down and kissed him. “I am alright, truly.” He kissed her again and as he did where their hands met began to softly glow. 

She pulled away and looked down. “Your hands…”

“You are drawing energy from me, just as you draw energy from the soil to give to the plants.” 

Tauriel pulled away. “No, I learned that if I do it too much it kills the plants.” She frowned and looked at him. A wave of nausea and a feeling of cold washed over her. She felt drained almost slumping back against the chaise. “It is like something is taking what little energy I have…” 

“I’d rather you drew it from me than the plants. We have had fine harvests this past month. The people have returned to elven ways. They have even taken to watching the sunrise and sunset for real rather than the broadcast of them.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I am glad.” She sighed. “Computer, scan to see what is wrong with me.” She had been putting it off, not wanting to ask in fear of the answer.

“Nothing is wrong. The queen is four weeks into her pregnancy.”

Tauriel looked up at Legolas. “Did I just hear-”

Legolas’ smile spread across his face and he dropped heavily onto the end of the chaise. His mouth opened and nothing came out. 

“Computer, why am I so tired?” 

“The fetus is growing and the queen is not eating enough. The fetus is taking its needed energy from her as all do.”

“Legolas-” She looked at him, wide eyed. 

He drew her into his arms. “A child. I had dreamed of such. I hoped and prayed, but never let myself believe that we would be so blessed.”

Tauriel was crying. She hugged him tightly. 

“Maid…” Legolas shouted. She came running. “Food. Nourishing food for an eleth with child.” The maid couldn’t suppress her joy. She was literally bouncing on her feet. “Tell no one.” She bowed and ran from the verandah. 

“Oh by the Vala...why am I crying? This is happy news.” Tauriel wiped her eyes and then returned to hugging him. “I cannot believe…”

“I was told that my mother never stopped crying, from the moment that she conceived until I was born.” 

“Why? How could she not be happy? I am overjoyed and terrified…” She reached out for Legolas’ hand as she sat straight once more. “A child..”

“She was happy. I am happy. I am terrified, but I am happy. I don’t know how to look after a baby,” Legolas replied. 

“Neither do I and I do not know any elf who has had a baby. Oh Legolas…” Tauriel paled. “I know nothing of giving birth..”

“Then as soon as we announce the coming child to the Lords, which we can do tomorrow morning, we shall go to the Halls of Healing and as to see the midwife,” Legolas told her. 

“Do we still have them? There has not been a child in…” Tauriel put a hand to her mouth. She stood and began to pace. “Is there any who remembers what it is like? I will be the first in so very, very long…”

“I doubt that the midwives would simply forget their skills.” 

“But then they are out of practice.” She stopped and looked at him. “I cannot let someone who does not train near me.” Tauriel sighed. “Oh by the Vala..I am a mess...I need to take a walk in the woods.” 

“You need to rest and eat first,” he told her. 

“No, I need to walk. I am too much in my head and I do not like that. I need to be centred.” She went inside and to a cupboard. No computer, no gown. She wanted to run and move easily. Tauriel pulled out the soft skin legging and her green shirt as well as the green vest and began to dress. 

“If you are going outside, it is cold,” Legolas told her. “And I cannot go with you. Akkash is waiting for me to return to finish our meeting.” 

“I will wear a coat and I am alright on my own.” She smiled at him and did the vest up before pulling on her boots. Tauriel then moved to Legolas and kissed him. “You are going to be a father.” 

But Tauriel was not alone. One of the guards followed her everywhere. She had trained this guard well so she couldn’t lose her much to Tauriel’s annoyance. 

Since Eldamir couldn’t find a way to get to see his game, he went in search of Danica. 

“Yes, that’s right. A little more soil,” the gardener was saying as she tended to a tiny plant. She was wearing his apron.

“Well look at you…” Eldamir chuckled. 

“What? I can’t enjoy gardening? The flowers are amazing and they just keep growing. New types of lilies...you should see the colours!” Danica was extremely excited.

“There are several types of gardeners, though our craft is pretty much the same in practice,” the gardener said. “I tend to flowers.” 

“So you and the others must really be enjoying all the plants that keep growing. I heard when they get the new part built it will be covered in plants.” Eldamir looked around. “Can’t say I have ever given plant life so much thought before.”

“I cannot imagine not thinking of plants. We tend them and they give us fresh air, food, and beauty.” 

“I guess I never really thought about it is all. I took it for granted.” Eldamir shrugged. 

“The guardian would not like you.” Danica said. “I have been trying to read up on it but there is like...nothing. It is legend, word of mouth but let me tell you the belief is strong. Better start appreciating it more.” 

“I am, trust me. More than I ever have. It is literally growing into the rooms..” Eldamir laughed. “I feel like we should sleep in hammocks of vines but the tech is so good I get an actual comfortable bed.”

“Nests are very comfortable for elves but less so for humans. But we have become tech dependent. This is why the King has placed restrictions on the use of the replicators. We must not forget that we are elves or we will all fade.” 

“What is fading?” Eldamir took a seat on the ground nearby.

“Dying, put simply. We lose the Life of the Elders. We lose our immortality. We lose the will to live. Elves draw their lifeforce from the life around us. In the old ways it was called magic, the power to manipulate our environment. The Guardian of the Woods has blessed us with my life, so we are very powerful in our magic at the moment. The further from nature we become the less magic we have and therefore the less life we have.” 

“Interesting. So your magic is your immortality. We often equate magic with...tricks, illusions. Yours is a long life.”

“And other things. It is the Guardian’s magic that is to gift life to plants and animals.”

“So the Guardian of the Woods is Mother Nature,” Eldamir said. 

The gardener smiled. “Yes, that is what the humans call her.” 

“So your guardian is a female deity, spirit...totem like Mother Nature. Overarching mythology. Not surprising.” Danica said. “I love that idea. I always loved pictures, drawings that showed her as this woman..green skin and plants for hair…” She smiled as she patted the ground. “Well I hope the guardian is pleased with my little effort.”

“When she is not pleased the plants die. We hope to keep her happy by tending the plants and animals. To us though, she looks like an elf. It has long been suspected that Queen Tauriel is the living embodiment of the guardian. No other here has her colouring. Though some believe her mother was a dwarf. I suppose it depends on whether or not you like her.” 

“Well, we were told only the king knows the real legend behind the guardian. I don’t think it is the queen.” Eldamir shrugged. “She is too...stiff I guess. The guard in her seems too pronounced.”

The gardener smiled. “The plants have not stopped growing since she became queen and it is the time of year for their growth to slow. This plant for instance. It flowers and then dies. But not this year. It flowered early, much earlier that it should. But it hasn’t died. In fact it has been producing many more flowers than it should.” 

“Yes, but we were told that it is because the guardian is pleased that the king married. It doesn’t mean the queen is responsible.”

Danica chuckled. “Are you uncomfortable with the idea that all these plants come from the fact that a woman is pleased? Is pleasing a woman so foreign to you?” She chuckled, her tone teasing. 

Eldamir blushed. “Hey, that’s not what I said! I have every desire to see a woman pleased, especially beautiful ones but-” He flashed Danica a smile before looking at the gardener. “No one has said she is anything but an elf and a guard. She is...beautiful but not...goddess beautiful and I feel like the guardian would be the most beautiful thing anyone has seen. What’s this about a dwarf? Why would you think her parents were dwarves if you didn’t like her?”

“Only her mother. We knew her father. He was a distant cousin of the King. In the times of long ago, there was a feud between King Thranduil and King Thror of the Lonely Mountain. The legend goes that Thranduil gave the dwarf craftsmen a small chest of white star gems to make a necklace for this wife. But they betrayed Thranduil and would not return the necklace nor the left over gems. Over time the dwarves interbred with humans and now there are few dwarves and all are more human than dwarf. But the dwarves of the Iron Hills had red hair and green eyes mostly.”

“So if you don’t like the queen you say she is related to the dwarves, whom you also hate. Got it.” Eldamir laughed. “So do most like or hate her?”

“Many like her. Many dislike her. Many are jealous. A guard who is our chosen queen. Elves have much the same emotions as humans.” 

“You know, I would have thought jealousy would be an outdated emotion in a race that lives so long but then I remember all the restrictions so I get it.” 

“It is in the way that we are taught to deal with emotions that we differ from the humans.” 

“So they just what, talk behind her back rather than do anything else? I don’t understand. But I mean...she is the queen, does it matter how others feel? Not like she interacts with them everyday.” He went quiet, thoughtful.

“Queen Tauriel is as much of the people as she is apart from us. But being queen is no different than any servant. We are all servants. The King serves the people. His job is to see the ‘bigger picture’ to ensure that time and circumstances do not lead us to fade or disaster, so that the individuals can concentrate on their own lives, their talents, their skills, and be of service to the people in a smaller way. I do my job, a joy to me, and do not need to worry about anything else because I know that everything else is being taken care of by others, overseen by the king and queen.” 

“Okay so let’s just think about it then...she is a guard, was a guard so it makes sense all the new jobs he put her to oversee. I get it. So no figureheads like where I am from.” He nodded as if truly understanding it now. 

“I think the way this place works is a marvel. Truly. Everyone has a role, everyone works for the good of the whole place.” Danica said brushing the dirt from her hands. 

“We all get to spend 100 years in apprenticeship in every skill that we wish to learn. Eventually, we find our own place. It takes some a long time but we have time. If I woke up tomorrow with the urge to...become a fisherman or some such thing, I could walk away, knowing that my apprentice would take my place in the garden and I would start my apprenticeship as a fisherman. It is a freedom which King Legolas allows us because he has been taught to govern. It is a freedom that he does not have. Being king has much responsibility and few rewards.” 

“I guess that would be very difficult for him. Not that he had a choice...still. I wonder what he would do if he was not the king..” Eldamir looked thoughtful.

“I think he would be a ranger,” the gardener replied. 

“What’s a ranger?”

“The Rangers are guards of the woods. Long ago, the Dunedain were Rangers. They were considered wild because they mostly worked alone or in small groups. They fought the orcs and protected the people who live outside of the cities and towns. In the cities and towns they often worked undercover to gather intelligence on the spread of the evil of Sauron. In the end most battles were fought with the intelligence gathered by the Rangers. But mostly the average ranger were like country police.    
  
“Now, our Rangers are guards who watch our coast for people such as yourself, for signs of disturbances in the sea and the woods. They report rock falls from the cliffs to the geologist. They report the increase or decrease in animals in the woods so that it is known when a herd must be culled in order to keep the balance, or if an animal needs special attention for its species not to go extinct. Rangers have much responsibility. Master Librarian Idran used to be a Ranger of the North, when he lived among the Dunedain.” 

“I read about Sauron.” Danica said. 

Eldamir frowned. “I think it was mentioned by Idran..wait, he lived with them because he was not accepted because of who he is. And you think the king would be a ranger? Why?”

“Because he was a Ranger for many years. And I think that it is in the woods that his heart lies.” 

“Interesting…” Eldamir said. “I never would have thought...he seems so aloof. I can’t picture him getting dirty or hunting. The queen I can. She seems like she fits in the woods.”

“Before Aragorn, they hunted orcs together. They fought the giant spiders together. But then the dwarves came.” 

“Dwarves ruin everything.” Eldamir laughed. 

“Humans have an expression that clearly describe how the dwarves were. ‘Like a bull in a china shop’.” 

Eldamir laughed harder. “I would love to check out the woods with them or even with the queen. Maybe the rangers too. I don’t know. I feel like she would be interesting to talk to.” He stared off across the flowers. “Okay, I have been in these flowers for too long.” He stood. “Maybe we can go one time with the rangers or some guards and see the woods.” 

“We do not garden in the woods. What happens there is up to the Guardian of the Woods,” the gardener said. “As for the cleanliness of the king, he is a High Elf. It is part of their natural magic. Also, you can never have too much of nature. Come again. You can find me here are close by most of the time.” He stood and looked at Eldamir. “I am called Sam. Samwisegamgee. After a Hobbit who was the gardener who aided Frodo Baggins to defeat Sauron.” 

“How lovely.” Danica removed the apron and handed it back to him. “Thank you for letting me help.” 

“It is my pleasure,” he told her. 

  
  


Eldamir and Danica were summoned to the Council of the Lords immediately after breakfast the next day. They entered the Council Chambers through the wall to be confronted with the most unusual table they had ever seen. It was huge, circular with most of the middle missing. But the unusual thing about it was that it was one horizontal slab of a tree. In the centre there were a stack of rocks at the top was a completely spherical rock with a hole in the top through which water flowed, falling randomly down the rocks and vanishing into the floor. Four seats were empty. They were directed to the two directly in front of them. Everyone stood when Legolas and Tauriel entered through another door and walked arm in arm to the other two empty seats. No one sat until Legolas did. 

“My beloved, may I present, Lady Gwendolier, Lord Onlittle, Lord Avery, Lord Elfaron, and King Odin. You know the humans, Eldamir Tori and Danica Reinier,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel bowed her head to them all. “A pleasure and it is nice to see you again.” She smiled a little at the two humans. 

“The first order of business today is not the fate of the humans as previously announced. But a more joyous announcement. Queen Tauriel is with child,” Legolas told them. 

There were gasps and glances around the table. 

“Pardon but our fate?” Eldamir asked

Danica smacked his arm. “Shut up, this is a big deal.”

“Your fate will be to die in the dungeon if you persist,” Lord Onlittle whispered to him. 

Eldamir closed his mouth. Danica shot him a look that told him the dungeon wasn’t the thing he should fear in that moment.

Tauriel could feel the tension in the room. She had expected some happiness instead it was stunned silence save Eldamir and Danica. 

“We should have a ball,” Lady Gwendolier said. “But unfortunately, the roof of my ballroom has collapsed. “Perhaps in the palace?” 

“The ballroom was converted to the servants quarters,” Legolas replied.

Danica clenched her hands together. The idea of a ball thrilled her but it was not her place to say anything.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “What about outside….in the woods? There is a large clearing that is not full of trees but surrounded by them.”

“By the Vala, child!” Lord Onlittle exclaimed. “We would be seen across the sea.” 

“Is that so bad?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel looked down, her instincts as a guard kicking in.

The others at the table looked at each other. Lord Avery spoke up. “Are you suggesting we no longer hide, your majesty?”

“That is exactly what I am suggesting.”

“Is now really the time? We only just started the build to expand, to take partners and have children though none have had such blessing but you. We have pleased the guardian...do we want to upset the balance by letting ourselves be seen?” Lord Onlittle asked. 

“As soon as we start building on the surface, which I believe is your suggestion, Lord Onlittle, we risk being seen. The engineers tell me that although we have access to the power, our machines may overload while we build. And then there are those who would welcome travel. Is our fate to be a choice of to stay isolated here or to sail? We can offer much to the Athar and perhaps we could then breath their air,” Legolas replied. 

“Well we are building out are we not but-” Lord Onlittle frowned. “Are we ready for them to know we exist?”

“Perhaps we have hidden too long and that is why they are in the state they are in.” Lord Avery commented. “A celebration seen even at a distance cannot be taken as hostile. It might peak curiosity.” 

“We need not fear them. Any hostile attack on our islands can easily be handled by the shield,” Legolas said. 

“What say you?” Onlittle asked Eldamir and Danica. 

“Us?” Danica asked.

“I think if the king says you are safe with the shield then believe him. I think it might be time for humans to know there are others out there. Hell there are people who live their lives convinced of aliens. You are a lot more believable than space men. A party will get attention because I assume lights and such but really they will send people to investigate. It could take months before they agree on who should go. Countries don’t like each other getting the jump on things and last I checked this place isn’t under the domain of any one country because you don’t exist on the map. They will spend a lot of time arguing over that first.”

“I think the queen and king deserve to celebrate their baby.” Danica stated. 

“The islands belong to me. They do not belong to any country,” Legolas told them. “I will contact the United Nations and claim sovereignty.” 

The lords and lady looked at each other. “Will they honour that?” Lord Avery asked. 

“As Eldamir said, we are not on any of their maps. We are also in international waters. But back to the celebrations. Thank you, Lady Gwendolier. You may use what resources you need to hold a ball outside in a clearing. No tree is to cut down, no animal is to be disturbed.” 

“And the fate of these humans?” Lord Onlittle asked.

“They are here to answer your questions,” Legolas told them. 

“Do you like it here?” Lord Avery began. “And do you understand your place here yet?”

Danica looked at Eldamir. “I love it here. I think it is a wonderful place. The plants, the flowers.”

“I agree with Danica. My only complaint is I can’t watch sports and I can’t earn the chance to watch them because no one likes it when I interact with their show. I get it, I do but if I had one complaint that would be it.”

They all turned to Legolas. 

“You cannot remove the human from the human,” Legolas said. 

“Nor it seems can you remove the couch potato from the couch,” Lord Avery added. They laughed. 

“I will say the king enjoyed rugby when we watched it together…” Eldamir smiled. “Honestly, there is a lot we can learn here.” 

“Lord Avery, would you take Eldamir in hand and make a warrior out of him. Aragorn made warriors out of children in hours at Helm’s Deep.” 

“And how many of them survived?” 

Legolas sighed. “I expect to get my human back alive and not permanently damaged.” 

“I did not realize I was the king’s human..” Eldamir said under his breath, a blush appearing on his face. “I look forward to learning.” He looked at Lord Avery and bowed his head.

“But what have you learn so far, Eldamir?” Odin asked. 

“I have learned some history, some etiquette though I struggle with that. I have learned I have a great deal more to learn.” He grinned.

“A good answer,” Odin nodded. 

“Danica, would you like to learn the skills of a warrior?” Legolas asked. 

She looked thoughtful. “I am more of a writer, reader and plant person. Perhaps...I always wondered what it would be like to fight. Can I try and if I do not have the aptitude may I stop?”

“Of course,” Legolas told her. “My beloved, would train with Danica?” he asked Tauriel. 

“Yes, I can do that. I trained many guards. We can start as if you were a child, see if you have natural abilities for any of the weapons.” Tauriel bowed her head in acceptance. 

“But you are pregnant and the queen…” Danica said shyly. “Is that- I mean...I am no one…”

Tauriel looked at Legolas and then back at Danica. “I am an elf and I have experience training others. Besides it will do me some good.” 

“Commander of the Guard and Chair of the Building Committee are both sedimentary jobs. Tauriel has been active all her life. It is only right that she has something active to do, since I am so busy of late that we do not get the time to do much training or go one many hikes.” Legolas told Danica. 

“Then I am honoured to have the queen’s time. I hope I am a worthy student.” 

Tauriel smiled tautly. It felt strange and yet so natural for her to be talked about as if she was not there. She was so used to being quiet at these things that she often forgot to speak, merely listened. “I can train anyone. I have worked with some who others said would never be guards. I am sure we can find something you are proficient at. And it will be good to have company.”

“Lord Avery, you are the senior. It is your right to announce the expectation of a child to the line of the king,” Legolas said. 

Lord Avery smiled. “I will do so with pleasure. I never thought I would get to see the day…” 

“We will all pray to the Guardian of the Woods that the people are so blessed, that we can once more know the joys of children,” Legolas commented. 

“Speaking of...have you seen the orchards? There are apples and pears...peaches! I haven’t seen peaches here in…” Lady Gwendolier shook her head. “I am told there are plums now too. The guardian seems very pleased.”

Danica raised her hand a little. 

“Danica?” Legolas asked. 

“I just-well I wanted to say that I really like the stories of the guardian and I love that you pay so much attention to them. The flowers are exquisite and while I was never a religious person I think there is something to this so...I mean...thank you for allowing me to learn and I just..I don’t know where the guardian is but I am glad we didn’t upset them.”

Eldamir put a hand on her shoulder. “She is right. We are both glad that us coming here didn’t upset the guardian. Is there something special we can do to thank or offer to the guardian...to show our appreciation?”

“What do you think, my love?” Legolas asked Tauriel.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I am certain anything you offer would be acceptable. Perhaps...I am told Danica has taken a liking to the flowers that bloom in the park. I am not familiar with them and would like to learn. Would you plant some in the garden outside our room so that they may bloom and we can appreciate them? I am sure the guardian might think that suitable.”

“Mother Eleth speaks for Mother Nature,” Lady Gwendolier smiled. 

“No- I.” Tauriel shook her head a little. She was suddenly unsure. Had she given it away? Had she somehow made a mistake? She paled. “I merely like flowers.”

“Come now, my dear. You have been blessed with the first child of the new generation. Obviously, the Guardian of the Woods finds you fitting to speak for her,” Lady Gwendolier said. 

“I am blessed but I would never presume to speak for the guardian. I seek to honour the guardian as the rest do.” Tauriel smiled. “As I said I like flowers and I feel planting more...preferably where I can see them every morning is something the guardian would not frown upon.”

Suddenly the computer interrupted. “Earthquake!” 

Legolas grabbed Tauriel and they took shelter under the table as the room began to shake. Frigthoren and Tauriel’s guard dived in on either side of them and Frigthoren activated a personal shield which stretched around them. Legolas found Frigthoren’s face only inches from his own. “You know that shield will not protect us if the floor falls in,” Legolas said with a smile. 

“If the Vala decide it is your time than nothing will protect you,” Frigthoren replied. 

Meanwhile the others were scrambling to take shelter under the table. “We haven’t had a quake in 5 thousand years,” Lady Gwendolier commented above the noise. 

It was only seconds long but it seemed much longer. “Further tremors are expected.” 

Lord Elfaron made a dash for toilet. “Poor dear. He has never experienced a tremor of the ground,” Lady Gwendolier said. He emerged a few minutes later wearing fresh clothing and a a bright red blush. 

“Computer,” Frigthoren said looking up at the ceiling, “reinforce the ceiling with a shield.” 

Eldamir had grabbed Danica and shoved her under the table before getting under and pulling her close. “What caused it?”

“There is a massive underwater fault northeast of the islands. We enjoy the hot springs heated by the volcano and underground lava flows. But not even our technology can predict when there will be an earthquake,” Legolas told them. “I think it is safe to emerge, the ceiling has been shielded.” 

“You think it is natural strange that it happened but as you said, unpredictable.” Eldamir climbed out and helped Danica out as well. She was pale but smiled at him to show him she was alright.

Tauriel was quiet as she climbed out. “There is no reason to believe it was anything but natural. We should see what is damaged or if there are injuries.” It is what she would have already been doing if she was still just a guard.

“Only Iluvatar can control the movements of the tectonic plates,” Legolas said. 

Eldamir nodded. “Okay. What can we do to help? You know with damage and such.”

“Computer show damage caused by quake,” Legolas said. One wall lit up with camera views from all over the islands. “It would seem that everything is well in hand,” he said as people were working away at clearing the debris. Then another quake hit. This one was bigger and lasted longer. The noise was deafening. Te ceiling of the Council Chamber collapsed but was held from falling on them by the shield. However, the debris mounted up and blocked the doors, the lights went out and the fountain fell through the floor. 

“Have we angered the guardian?” Lord Onlittle asked as he put his arm out to protect Danica. 

Tauriel moved to the door. “Help me clear this away.” She ordered the guards. “We need to get the king and the others out of here.”

Eldamir rushed forward. “You shouldn’t be- let me help, please.” Eldamir was surprised when the lords and even the king set to work to clear the debris. Only Lady Gwendolier held back. She was tending as best she could in the darkness to a scrap on Danica’s leg where it had been hit by a falling rock from the fountain. 

“Computer, we need light,” Lord Elfaron said unnecessarily loudly. But the only light was coming through from the floor above. 

“It seems that the power has been cut off to this floor,” Legolas said. “Everyone be careful where you step. The shielding will be…” He didn’t finish that sentence as a piece of debris fell from above and hit his head. 

Tauriel stopped what she was doing and ran to him. “Legolas.” 

He murmured and tried to sit up but he fell back.

“Stay down.” She put a hand gently on his chest. “Clear the debris. Now. We need to get the king out of here.” Fear for his well being filled her. She leaned over him in order to protect him from anything else that might fall. 

Frigthoren cleared away the debris that had fallen on and near the king. “His arm…” 

“I know.” Tauriel looked at him. “Get the door cleared. I have him.” 

Odin had to stop working on the debris as he started coughing. “Come away from there, you silly old man. Give them space to work,” Lady Gwendolier told him. 

“Lord Odin, see to helping Danica when it is time to get out of here. Carry her if she is too slow.” Tauriel watched as they worked on the debris, silently willing them to go faster.

Eldamir’s fingers were rubbed raw from the rock as he picked up and moved piece after piece. They were starting to get an opening big enough for people to move through. But they encountered a solid wall. 

“Oh, no! With the power off the door won’t open,” Elfaron said. 

“Find something we can wedge in and pry it open.” Eldamir said. 

“It isn’t like the old doors, firen. There is no opening to pry. We must break through the wall,” Frigthoren said. 

“Is that even possible?” Elfaron asked. 

“We shall soon discover,” Frigthoren replied. 

“Wait.” Tauriel stood. She looked around at everyone and knew she needed to do something. She moved to the door and put her hands on it. It took time but vines began growing through any available gap. As they grew thicker cracks appeared, things warped. The wall next to the door began to crumble. 

“Help me!” Eldamir moved towards the weak point and began trying to pull away the rock, giving the plants more space and thus breaking up the rock more. Soon an opening appeared. With help it was soon begin enough for one person at a time to go through. 

A pale Tauriel leaned against the door. The vines shifted to brace around the opening. “Go, start getting people out. I will see to the king.” She forced herself up and back to Legolas’ side. 

Lord Elfaron was first through, but instead of helping the next through, He screamed as he fell. The walkway outside had collapsed. 

“Stop! No one else move.” Tauriel stood and moved cautiously to the opening. She leaned out. She closed her eyes and the vines moved once more. She molded them into a bridge of sorts to the next stable area. “Go slow. One at a time. They are wound together but too many at once could still snap them.”

She was growing paler and paler. “It is terrible…” She whispered to Frigthoren. 

Lady Gwendolier went to her and knelt in front of her. “You are the Guardian of the Woods.” 

“There is no time for this. We need to get the king to safety.” Tauriel waved her away. “Go, you first. Danica follow.” 

Gwendolier bowed and did as she was told. She moved quickly to a secure point on the walkway and waited to help Danica. 

Legolas carefully sat up with Frigthoren’s aid. He winced as his head throbbed. He unbuttoned part of the front of his vest and painfully slid his hand inside to support his arm. He nodded to Tauriel. “I can make it.” 

“Take the king.” She ordered Frigthoren. “Take him now, the lords will follow and then Eldamir.” 

She then looked at her guard. “You will follow the human and I will come last. Do not argue. It is an order.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” the guard said though it was clear that she was reluctant. 

Tauriel stood back as Frigthoren helped Legolas through the opening and onto the vine bridge. 

The lords followed one at a time, slowly making their way across. Eldamir was nervous, fearing it would not hold his weight as he was certainly broader than the elves. When he got to the otherside, Danica hugged him tightly. 

Frigthoren literally picked up Legolas and carried him to the Halls of Healing. Legolas’ head rested on Frigthoren’s shoulder. 

Tauriel forced her guard out and only when she was safe on the other side did she step out. The place was in chaos. She looked around and for a moment could not figure out what to do next. “Go, we need to help the injured and get everyone out of here. Outside or to more stable areas.”

The main cavern was the worst damaged. It was the oldest and was already crumbling from age and wear. The newest buildings were hundreds of years old. Mostly the cavern held fast though a small amount of rock had come loose and fallen. The river had been blocked by a collapsed building and the water was flooding upriver. 

Another less powerful tremor hit, throwing people to the ground and shifting more rock and debris. A tree narrowly missed Eldamir as he carried Danica and followed Frigthoren. 

Tauriel watched for a moment before she began giving orders to all able bodied elves. She ordered the weaker areas evacuated and debris cleared. She worried about flooding growing worse. She was now cursing the gown she wore as it did not allow her to move as easily but it didn’t matter, that was a minor inconvenience. 

“Your Majesty, If I may…” her guard said then ripped a large piece off the back of Tauriel’s gown, then ripped a slit up the front of the skirt. “If I may be so bold, M’Lady. I suggest that you always wear trousers beneath your skirts.” 

“I wanted to but the maids- “ She sighed. “From now on that is what I do.” She moved to help with the debris and to get reports of the damage and injured. She set people to work repairing and stabilizing what they could. 

“Get the humans to safety,” Legolas muttered though wincing in pain as he spoke. His own words seemed to thump like a hammer in his head. “They are fragile.” 

“We are right here. Danica got some scrapes on her leg and want to make sure they aren’t too bad. You took the biggest hit.” Eldamir said as they followed Frigthoren to halls of healing.

Within hours the elves were organised by Tauriel and calm settled on the elves. Those from other islands who were not hit so hard arrived to help, even Loki arrived in the halls of Healing to help along with his mother. But the day had not finished with them. It was only a slight shift of the foundations of the Halls of Healing, one caused by the back up of water that was seeping deep into the solid beneath buildings that had never felt the effects of water. The building collapsed suddenly. It took only seconds to turn it into a huge pile of rubble. Those nearby froze in the shock of it. Someone rang a bell calling for help. 

Tauriel began ordering those who could to go help. She ran to see the damage. She was beginning to feel helpless, like all she had done was for not.

Frigthoren came too without knowing how long he had been unconscious. “Your Majesty? Sire? Can you hear me?” He could not move. He wasn’t injured at least he wasn’t in any pain, but he was pinned down. “Legolas...Legolas!” 

He heard a moan from nearby. 

Tauriel began picking through the rubble. “Let’s move the bigger pieces!” She kept moving, lifting and moving rocks and debris. 

The dust stuck to everything. Elves sank into the mud, struggling to free their legs as they tried to get to the injured. No elf slept while the rescue mission was underway. Some cleared the debris, some instructed what to move first so that no more collapsed onto those who were trapped. Others built stretchers to carry the injured to safety. Everyone had their job to do and everyone turned to the new queen for support and direction.

Tauriel gave orders between bouts of moving rocks. She worked, did not sleep, did not pause for water. She didn’t break down. Her focus was solely on the task and making sure everyone was seen to. There had been no sign of the king or the humans. She tried not to panic. 

Thor dropped on the ground beside Odin, exhausted from the search for Loki and Frigga. “Sleep a moment, my son. You will be all the more ready to continue the search when you have eaten and slept. As Asgardian serving girl thrust a chunk of lembas at Thor and a tankard of big ale. 

It was two days before the workers heard singing coming from beneath some debris that had not yet been searched. “Quiet, everyone. Stop and listen!” someone shouted. 

Everyone turned their effort on the area. Tauriel led the action, getting in and hauling out as much as she could lift.

An assembly line was formed to move the debris and rubble faster. Tauriel and two others passed the rocks to another and another and so on. With the removed rocks they were building a rough wall along the banks of the river to divert the waters. Removing some debris allowed other pieces to fall and an opening became visible. The space beneath it was small but when they shone a light into it they could see a hand reach up to them. “Water…” 

“We have someone!” Tauriel and the others worked to make the hole bigger. “Hand me water!” 

Frigthoren took a sip and then more. “Your Majesty, I have never seen you so...you’re a mess...a very welcome mess, but you are standing on the beam that has me trapped here.” 

Tauriel moved and began to dig at the area where she had been standing. They got it free. “Where is the king, where is Legolas, Frigthoren?” The team worked tirelessly to lift it off of him.

“He is further down the stairs. He has been tended by Prince Loki and Queen Frigga. Eldamir and Danica are with them. They could not get past me to dig themselves out and dared not try anywhere else for fear of bring more down upon us. We knew you would keep searching, so we have waited and shared stories and songs.” Frigthoren accepted the help of two elves to get to one leg and hop over the debris to a cleared area. 

As soon as Frigthoren was free of the stairs, Loki popped his head out. “It’s about time.” 

“Come on, let’s get you all out of there.” Tauriel said, keeping her tone level. She was fearful of how Legolas was. 

Others came to help Loki out of the hole. “Let go, I’m alright. I just stink because that bloody guard pissed on me.” 

Tauriel called down. “It is safe to come out, do you need help?”

They sent Frigga up next and then Danica needed help to get out of the hole, but her leg was very near healed thanks to their help. Legolas was next. He was still favouring his arm though the angle of his shoulder looked better. He smiled at Tauriel. “My Queen.” 

She was trembling as he came out of the hole. At first, Tauriel did not move but bowed her head. “King Legolas.” She wanted to hug him but feared hurting him. “Come, let’s get you to someplace more comfortable. I fear the city is in chaos.” It was the first time that she had ever seen him dirty. 

She held a hand out to him. He took her hand and drew her close, careful of what they were standing on. He kissed her deeply, dirt and all. The crowd cheered. 

Tauriel’s face was wet with tears as they kissed. She had feared she would never see him again. Now, relief overcame her. “My love.” She whispered. 

“I prayed that the Guardian of the Woods would rescue me from the stone and dirt,” he whispered to her. “I wanted to see your face one last time before I walked the Halls of Mandos.” 

Tauriel buried her face in his neck and carefully hugged him. “You will see me every morning and every night.” 

Eldamir was the last one to come out. He moved off to where Danica was standing. 

Everyone was looking at the king for direction now. 

“The older parts have collapsed. Some are back in the woods, others are in the more stable parts. All who could have been helping with the digging and rescue.” Tauriel told him. 

“Are there more to be rescued?” Legolas asked. 

“All are now accounted for, your Majesty,” one of the workers told him. 

“Then everyone must take time to eat and bathe and sleep before more work is done. Pass the word.” Legolas made his way down from the debris heap. “The palace?” He looked up to where the palace should be and found nothing. “Oh… then I would like to go into the woods to rest and recover.” 

Tauriel nodded and began to lead him towards the woods. “Was it terrible?” She whispered. 

Danica and Eldamir looked around. “So what do we do?” They weren’t entirely sure what they were allowed to do. 

The Morne guards collected rocks from the bank of the stream to make a small fireplace and set alight some kindling, while Legolas stripped off with some difficulty. “My shoulder was dislocated and I am still recovering from concussion. But the worst of it was that I didn’t know what had happened to you,” he told her. He walked into the water to wash away the dust and mud. “Though Frigthoren having to piss his pants and it ran down all over Loki cheered up Eldamir and me. There was not much room to move. Am I as much a mess as I feel?” 

“You are dirty...something I have never seen.” She undressed and joined him. Her dress, what remained after her guard had torn it, was dusty. Her hair was messily braided to get it out of her eyes. Dust covered her skin. She looked tired and worried. Tauriel followed him into the water. She went to him and carefully wrapped her arms around him. “I was scared. I have never been scared.”

Legolas tried to wipe the dirt off Tauriel’s face but his hands were now muddy from the dirt and the stream water. It smeared more dirt across her face. Legolas laughed. 

Tauriel flinched and laughed. She dove under the water. She vowed not to be so honest next time. He did not need to know she had been so weak. She surfaced, slicking back her hair and running a hand over her face. 

“Did Akkash take charge?” He asked when he emerged from the water having followed her under.

Tauriel frowned. “Yes. Well, in a way. He helped to get things organized.” She bit her lower lip a little. Akkash. She felt silly for not having turned things over to him. She had just defaulted to being a guard and it had snowballed. “Everything was taken care of.”

A grin grew on Legolas’ face as he realised. “It was you! You took charge as queen!” 

She looked away. “I am sorry.” Was he mocking her? “I just...I did what was needed as a guard, it was just natural and it just happened, people listened. I beg your forgiveness. I should have let those better suited take charge.” Tauriel felt ill. She moved to sit on a rock, half out of the water. 

“Forgiveness? No, Tauriel, there is nothing to forgive. It is only fitting that you did. And the people followed your commands? You are a natural queen, my love. I cannot be more please with this.” 

She looked at him. Her face was pale, gaunt. She had lost weight having barely had more than water while working nonstop to move rocks as they searched for him. “I thought- I thought you were- I did what was natural. I fell back on what I knew to help me stay sane.” She visibly relaxed. “You must be tired and hungry. You have lost some weight…” Tauriel beckoned him to her. 

He went to her and put his good arm about her and hugged her to him. “So are you. We will care for each other.” There was some noise behind them and though the Morne guards could be trusted completely, they both turned to see what was going on. One of the guards was on watch and the other was a few metres upstream. His hand dived into the water and come out with a large fish. He did it again and brought both fish back to the fire. There were two servants there. They had brought cooking implements, tea, a double sleeping bag and pillows. 

“It must be the modern way to be in the woods,” Legolas laughed. 

Tauriel smiled. “I had thought we might make a nest but this will work.” She reached out to take his hand and placed it on her flat abdomen. She closed her eyes. “It still holds. I have seen no sign of issues.”

“I dared not ask,” he whispered. He kissed her forehead. “It’s life force is very strong.” 

“I thought I might lose you both.” She swallowed. “I am sorry. We should wash up a little more. I fear I will never get the dirt and dust off. It feels like it is embedded in my skin.”

He unplaited her hair so that he could wash it and then lifted her down into the water again. He cringed at the pain in his shoulder. “I hope that tea is a painkiller.” 

“You must take it easy and we can ask them to give you something or I can go find the right plants to help.” She smiled. “I do have some knowledge of such things.”

“How is my hair?” he asked. 

“A mess and yet...not. Mostly just dull, dusty..I think a knot or two..” She reached out to free his hair and ready it for washing.

“Will you wash it for me?” Legolas asked. 

“Of course. You need to rest that shoulder. No lifting it, straining it..nothing.” Tauriel took his good hand and led him into the water a little further. “Sit and let me work.” 

“I hope that you don’t think that I think of you as a servant. I just love your touch,” he told her. 

“Legolas, for years and years I could not even see you. I will take every occasion to touch you. I do not care the reason. I love you more than anything in this world. I would never leave your side if it was possible. I was alone for so long I-” She shook her head, feeling herself getting too open and honest once more. “I would rather see you myself than let anyone else do it.” She began to wash out his hair, fingers massaging his scalp. 

Legolas was smiling. HIs heart was light with life. Tauriel and their unborn were safe. “I don’t care if we have to live in the trees for the rest of our lives, so long as you are here with me.”

“I will be nowhere else except by you. I moved parts of buildings to find you, my love. I will let nothing keep us apart now that I have you.” Her fingers moved through the white-blonde strands.

They had fresh fish and fruits along with tea before they slipped into the sleeping bag to rest. “I am sorry that I can’t make a nest for you,” Legolas said. 

“I will make one for you tomorrow, low to the ground so you do not have to climb.” Tauriel told him as she moved to snuggle against him. She closed her eyes and pressed her face to his skin. She had thought she would never feel him like this again. 

Legolas woke screaming. 

“I have you. I have you, Legolas.” Tauriel’s heart was racing as she hugged him tightly.

“I drempt that you were with us in the stairwell and it collapsed. I couldn’t reach you.” 

“I am here. It was a dream. I was not with you. You are safe, I am safe.”

He found her eyes in the glow of the fire. “I was so afraid,” he whispered to her. “I did not want to die as an invalid. I did not want to die without seeing you again. I did not want to die without seeing our child.” Tears ran down his face. 

Her chin trembled but Tauriel willed herself not to give into the fear, the tears. She pulled him in, pulling his face to her chest. “You are alive and I am here. I understand the fear. We are together again, Legolas. Never apart, never.”

“According to all the human shows and magazines, I am supposed to be the strong one who cares for you,” he whispered. 

“What do humans know of strength? You stayed alive for me. You have done so much in your life. I know of no one stronger.” She stroked his hair. 

“I know of someone who is stronger than anyone I have ever known. You,my beloved. You were not raised to be queen. You were not trained from birth and yet you overcame your fears and lead the entire kingdom through a great crisis.” 

“I am not strong. I just reverted to my training. I have never been so scared in my whole life, Legolas. I thought my heart was going to break. I feared-” She took a shuddering breath and hugged him tighter.

“You are not weak for feeling fear, my love. You are strong for feeling fear and yet still being able to take charge and do what is needed.”

“I had to revert to my training because the fear was growing to great and I had to do something or go mad with worry. I cannot lose you, Legolas. I have nothing else in this world.”

  
  
  
  


Danica and Eldamir were led to a smaller cavern, that was off the main cavern. “This is the estate of Lady Gwendolier. She has invited you to be her guests until other accommodation can be found for you.”

“That is very generous.” Danica said, tiredly. Now that they were free all the worry and adrenaline had worn off and she was in need of a bath and a bed. 

Eldamir put an arm around her. “Yes, a very generous offer by the lady.”

“This is your room. Food will be brought. All the new growth on the trees...it is almost as if the Guardian of the Woods, knew that we would need it. And the king announcing that we can now have children...as if he knew that a disaster was coming to kill so many,” their guide said. “Perhaps it is true that the king is Valarindi.” 

“Did many die?” Eldamir was almost scared to know the answer. “You said it killed many..what is many?”

Danica sniffled and tried not to cry at the thought. “I am going to see if I can wash up.”

“I do not know the number. But at least 300 died in the collapse of the Halls Of Healing. You were very lucky to be in the stairwell. Or perhaps it was because you were with the king.” 

“300-” Eldamir looked shocked. “I- I can’t believe…” He nodded slowly. “Thank you.” The news had shaken him. 

Eldamir found Danica in a hot bath. “Need help to wash your hair?” he asked. 

She nodded slowly. “Eldamir...how the hell did we survive? This place is devastated. I can’t-” She started to cry. 

“Apparently, from what I overheard as we walked here, many of the buildings are reinforced by energy fields, because they are so old that they are crumbling. When the power is cut to the building, there isn’t much holding it together anymore. We were lucky to be in the stairwell that had been reinforced by metal beams like the one that pinned Frigthoren down.” Eldamir took a sponge and started to wash Danica gently. “Do you have a headache the size of Texas? I have. We are dehydrated. I didn’t want to mention it to the elves, apparently they can survive longer without water than humans.”

“I was contemplating drinking the bathwater before I got in.” Danica said. “A soak helps but we need more. We can ask after. I hate to be a bother with everything going on.”

Eldamir glanced about the small bathroom and spotted the shelf in the wall that usually indicated a replicator. He got them both water. “Not too much to start with, just sip or your stomach will reject it.”

Danica took it and sipped slowly. “Thank you.”

The water was getting quite dirty and suddenly the bath started to drain and fresh water poured in. It seemed the computer controlled the bath and gave the water just the right temperature. 

Danica drank the water and washed up. She stepped out. “Your turn.” She moved to get them more water.

He stripped off his dirty clothes and stepped into the bath. “How is it that I am so much dirtier than you?” The bath was self renewing the water as soon as he stepped into it. 

“No idea. At least we didn’t get peed on…” Danica laughed as she dried off. 

“Loki deserved it. I’m still not convinced that they are the ancient Norse Gods. Aliens?! Really?” 

“I don’t know what to believe…” Danica sighed and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. 

“Don’t do that,” Eldamir said. 

“Do what?”

“Sit with your back against the wall. It could break your back if we have another tremor.” 

Danica nodded and shifted away from the wall. “Everything is going to feel dangerous now.”

“Do you think that the king will let us go home now? With the country in chaos from the earthquake?” Eldamir asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.” Danica sighed. “I need a drink, a fuck and a good night’s sleep.” She muttered. 

When Eldamir was clean again, he felt like he had washed away several layers of skin. There was a meal waiting for them. Meat and three veg, was what Eldamir liked about this place. 

“Can I make a confession to you? Promise not to... well, you are either going to hate me or laugh,” Eldamir said. 

“I need to hear this now.” Danica smiled. 

“I’m a fraud. I’ve never travelled outside the UK before. This is the furthest I have been from home. My books are fake. I research everything online and then write as if I have been there.” 

Danica stared at him, silent. 

“You hate me.” 

“No, I don’t. I just- all of it?” 

“All of it, except the mountains and vales of Wales. But that was just a month hiking with college friends. No, that’s not true either. It was just with a couple of lads from the pub. I never went to college.” 

“So you have made a career of lying. Do you lie about everything?” Danica blinked at him.

“No, well sometimes, but I only lied to you about my travels and books. The rest was the truth.” 

“So asking me out on the boat...comments that you liked me…” 

“I do like you. I like you a lot. You scare the hell out of me, but I like you,” he told her. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come on the boat with me. I risked your life, but I didn’t think it through at the time. I’m sorry.” 

Danica laughed. “You didn’t know how to sail a boat did you?” 

Eldamir shook his head. “I guess it was obvious when we started sailing around in circles and I got knocked overboard when the boom hit me.” 

“Yeah, I did wonder…” She sighed. “Don’t know how I could scare you.” She stood, stretching. 

“How’s your meal?” he asked trying to think of how to continue the conversation without losing too much of her respect for him, if that was possible at this point. 

“I am full but it was good.” She yawned. “Look, with everything that has happened can we just start over. Wipe the slate clean so to speak. I don’t- I mean, it is hard to hear that you made a career on lying but fuck, Eldamir, we were just stuck under what was a building. I don’t think I have it in me to be hurt or upset.”

He stood and went to stand near her. “Hi, I’m Eldamir Tori. I’m a highschool dropout who writes travel books about places I have never been to. After the success of my first book, ‘Hill and Vale’ about the countryside of Wales, I spent all the money in the pub with my friends. So, I got into a program at the local library where I learnt to use a computer and thus I started a successful series of travel books about where I travelled to via computer.” 

“Nice to meet you. Danica Reinier. Fiction writer. Mostly fantasy fiction, heavy on the romance because I write the things I don’t have but want in my real life.” She smirked. 

He took her hand and kissed it. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and never before have I considered...well, most of my relationships have been one night stands.” 

Danica blushed. “Oh now you are laying it on thick…” She chuckled. “I like that though so...keep going.” She winked at him.

“Your skin is like cream silk and your hair like the blue black feathers of a raven, except when a building has fallen on you. Then you are, well, as beautiful as anyone can be when a building has fallen on them. Except maybe the king. That guy is weird. A building falls on him, twice and his hair just about glows in the dark.” 

Danica broke down in laughter. She laughed until she was crying, holding her stomach. “Will you come and lay down with me? I- oh my stomach hurts. I needed that.”

“So, I am not banished to the couch?” Eldamir asked. 

“I swear to god, any of them...all of them if you make me sleep alone I will be very upset. I am terrified that the place is going to collapse and I will be alone. Please, just come and lay down with me?” Danica wiped at her eyes. 

“Well, we could go outside like the king did but I can tell you right now I have slept on the ground often enough to know that there is no comfortable way of doing it, except maybe if you are an elf.” He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, then climbed in beside her. “And since we are being honest, one of these nights, I hope that we do more that just sleep. But tonight, I am fucking exhausted.” 

“Maybe one night, when you have wooed me enough.” She chuckled. “I mean, Loki is pretty good at it so you might want to up your game…” Her tone was teasing. “I am with you, I am exhausted.” 

Eldamir huffed. “I have had enough of Loki’s charm for a lifetime.” 

“Aww...I haven’t…” She nudged him. 

“He’s a mommy’s boy,” Eldamir groaned. “He’s been pampered to within an inch of losing his masculinity.” 

“Oh boy...all about the macho men are we? Would you like him more if he lifted weights and said bro?” She laughed. “I mean, he is very attached to his mother but still..”

“Throw him into a Welsh pub at happy hour and they would tear him to pieces.” 

“He might charm them all.” Danica giggled. She yawned and moved a little closer to Eldamir.

“You do wonders for the male ego...not.” 

“Oh, come on. I am lying here with you and not off somewhere else, doesn’t that count for something?”

“Yeah, I’v been friend zoned,” he muttered. 

“You have not but well- I think maybe now that we have started over you have another fighting chance..” She turned her head to look at him. “Don’t pout, it isn’t manly.” Danica broke into a fit of laughter. 

Eldamir hugged her closer. “This is what you get for dating an uneducated Welshman to whom women are a complete mystery.” 

“Women aren’t a mystery you just haven’t made it past one night with any of them to learn more. We aren’t that complicated.” Danica snuggled close. “I am so happy to be in a bed.”

“I’m happy to be in this bed,” he said. 

“Sweet talker…” She yawned again. “Tired..”

  
  
  


Dawn woke Legolas and he put his hand to his head. There was no wound to show but the pain told him that he had still not recovered fully. He looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered why he felt that there should be some evidence of the chaos. But the world continued. “We must evacuate the caverns,” he muttered to himself. 

Tauriel put her hand on his chest. “Yes, among other things. Patience, we will see to it all but you must recover.” 

He tried to sit up. “I should be in the cavern seeing to the recovery efforts.” 

“You should be resting and healing.” She gently pushed him back to lay down. “They can come to you for questions and information can be relayed to you.”

He closed his eyes. “Please send for some tea for my head. I feel like my brain is trying to squeeze out my nose and eyes.” 

Tauriel stood and went to get reports and tea. “They will bring it to you.” She sat at his head, bringing it to rest in her lap. She let her fingers move through his hair and massaged his head gently.

“Humans have to make vows to get this sort of attention,” Legolas smiled up at her. 

“To have their heads rubbed? I thought they paid people to do that? Vows…” She laughed softly. 

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, I believe are the standard vows,” he told her. “I don’t need you to vow anything to me. Our love is more than enough.” 

“Those are marriage vows. I think over the years we have seen our fair share of most of those things and while not together we can appreciate, love the time we get together. This is more than enough.” She leaned over his face and kissed him, her hair blacking out the light for a moment. “Rest, Legolas.” Her fingers continued to work.

“Stay close. I don’t want to be parted from you again.” 

“I do not plan to go anywhere.” 

“The gentle noises of the stream, the birds, the scent of jasmine in the air...Oh! That’s you,” he grinned. 

Tauriel smiled at him. “No, I am sure it is the flowers or something.” She found his teasing amusing. “I smell nothing though.” 

He drew a lock of her hair to his nose. “Definitely you.” He started playing with her hair. 

“No one has ever said I smell of jasmine though..” She frowned. “No one has ever been as close as you are to me. I never considered scent before. I just bathe as normal…” Tauriel laughed. “I should be grateful it is pleasant then and not say, milkweed.”

“What do I smell of?” he asked. “Be honest.”

Tauriel leaned over him in again, lips finding his. She let her nose run along his cheek. “A sunshower, rain during sun. Bright and clean with a hint of the ocean.”

Legolas smiled. 

“Your highnesses, tea?” a servant asked. 

“Thank you, leave it and I will help him drink it.” Tauriel reached down and adjusted Legolas, using the pillows to prop him up more in her lap. Then she reached for the tea and carefully handed it to him. “I can serve it to you if that is easier.”

“My right hand is uninjured,” he told her. “I am a bit stiff,” he said with a smirk. 

“In a particular area or are you asking me to rub all of you down?” She smiled down at him. She reached out to help bring the tea to his lips. 

“I have heard that a full body massage does wonders for sore muscles,” he teased. 

“Then we must do everything we can for you. Drink your tea and I will see to your muscles when you are done.” 

Legolas looked up at the guards. “You may retreat.” Which was the polite way of the king saying, leave us alone.

Tauriel smiled. She had never been sent away by Legolas, that would have meant he was laying with someone. Not that she had guarded him often but now, to be on this side and knowing it meant she would soon have him naked and under her hands pleased her greatly. 

“Would you help me remove this shirt?” he asked after finishing his tea. 

“Undress the man I love? Oh how I love that request.” Tauriel helped him to very carefully remove his shirt, laying it to the side. “Bottoms too. Full body remember.”

“You first,” he said. 

“Me? As you wish, your highness.” Tauriel stood and stripped away her clothing. All there was to cover her body was her long hair. “There now..shall we see to you?”

Legolas threw back the top of the sleeping bag. “I am at your mercy, my queen.” 

Tauriel reached down and began to free him from his clothes. She took her time, letting her hands move over his skin as she did it.

When he was naked she knelt there and simply looked at him for a moment. “A sight that makes my heart race.” She moved to his feet and started to massage there. She worked her way up his legs, to his hips before making him roll over. She massaged again, starting at his feet but this time went all the way up his back. Slow movements that pressed into the stiff muscles. 

He flinched a little when she touched his left shoulder. “There was not room to exercise it properly in the first days after it was set, so the muscles have drawn taut.” 

“I can feel that.” She eased up the pressure but focused there for a moment. She worked the muscles from his spine to his shoulder. “Breathe out, try to relax.”

Her attentions made the muscles relax and he sighed. “That is nice. I was expecting a different reaction to this but I am guessing that when you get to my front this might change.” 

“Or your body is in need of rest and I will not be insulted.” Tauriel focused on his shoulder and the connecting muscles. “This will hurt tomorrow but hopefully less out of stiffness and more from the healing. I wish I had the ability to make it fully healed for you.”

“Loki reset it and Queen Frigga did what she could without access to herbs or even water. But all I could do was lie there and hope we would be found.” 

“And you were, so now we see to getting it healed.” Her hands moved down his arm. “Roll over so I may see to your chest and arms now.” 

He rolled over, then flinched a little. “I guess my head needs more time to heal. Moving hurts and makes me nauseous. I don’t feel that I will be able to give our lovemaking justice.”

“There will be none until you are healed. My hands and my mouth...my motions only.” Tauriel said firmly. “You are to move as little as possible in the coming days and when you do it will be slow.” She rubbed the front of his shoulders, down his arms, over his chest. 

  
  


When Tauriel woke a little after dawn, Legolas was sitting on the bank, his trousers rolled up to his knees as he dangled his feet in the stream. He was naked to the waist and his healer was using a small device to massage his neck, shoulder and upper spine.

She got up, pulling the blanket around her naked body and came to sit beside him. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“A little better but the treatment is almost as bad as the remedy,” Legolas told her. 

“Time will heal, Your Majesty,” the healer said. “Drink your tea and I will spread a salve on your shoulder.” 

  
“How goes the clean up? Were any of the other islands affected?” Legolas asked. 

“All is proceeding as per the Queen’s instructions, Your Majesty. All is well. You need this time to recover. Akkash has ordered that any problems be brought to him and that he will pass what needs a decision to the Queen.” 

Legolas smiled at Tauriel, then asked, “How are Akkash and Frigthoren?” 

“Akkash sustained no injuries. Thanks to good boots, Frigthoren’s injuries are slight, but his embarrassment is high,” the healer commented. 

“It could not be helped.” 

Tauriel put her hand on Legolas’ arm. “We must look at how we will prevent this from happening in the future. As we rebuild and repair we must consider options to prevent such destruction the next time this occurs.”

  
  



End file.
